rab ne bana di jodi
by Ellinia
Summary: jise uparwala ne milane ka faisla lia hai , use duniya ki koi bhi shakti alag nahi kar sakte.. pls read. and reveiw . any type of reveiw is CHAPTER 24 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

hI **guys , I'm again here with an os ... . and it's obviously on abhirika :p . I know I have to update my storry qubool hai too . but ye idea dimag mai ghum raha hai , isliye likh rahi hu .**

two men was walking tensly in the corridor of hospital . they don't know each other , but for now their tension is same.. their wives were at labour unit . both men were waiting to hear the cry of their baby . suddenly they heard cry of two baby at the same time.. after few minutes the nurse came out with a baby in her hand and handed on the hand of one of the men..

nurse : congrats mr tripati , apka larki hua .

he took the baby girl in his hand and he felt like he was holdig the world in his hand . her eyes were sperkling . her hairs were small but type of curly . she was crying badly . it seemed like she wanted to go to her mother..

here on the other hand other nurse came out from the. other unit with a crying baby in. her hand . she handed the baby to the other man and said

nurse : congrats mr mayank , beta hua hai apka.

he hold the baby in his hand and felt on the 9th cloud . his eyes were deep black and. he was crying continuously . he felt that he should take him to his mother.. both tipati and mayank were walking towards there wive ' s ward , but when they were crossing each other they felt something pulled them back . they looked back and saw their baby were holding each others hand . they have stopped crying and were smiling boardly . both fathers smiled looking at each other ... they separeted their. hands lovingly and went to their wives .

mayank went to his wife arti with their son . both smilled looking at each other . he went and sat beaide her .

arti. : keya nam socha hai ?

mayank : ABHIJEET ..

arti : bohot accha hai.. ab nam ki tarha ye bhi accha. hi ho .

mayank : matlab ?!

arti : matlab ki tumhari tarha flirt na nikle ye..

mayank : are arti ji , beta mera hai toh mere jaisa hi hoga na... he smirked .

arti : uff isika dar hai mujhe . then both of them laughed .

here in tripati ' s wife's unit.. he went to his wife sonakshi with their daughter in his hand..

tripati : bilkul tumhari tarha. dekhti hai na..

sonakshi : hmm .

tripati : nam keya socha. ?

sonakshi : ( smilling ) TARIKA...

tripati : bohot hi khub surat hai nam .

both parents were happy with their children..

 **10 years later ,**

a girl of age 10 was walking in the park and was eating chocolate.. she was wearing a red frok and her hair was curly and was tied in a plate . her eyes were black and were sperkling . suddenly another girl pushed her and her favourite dairy milk fall from her hand and mixed with soil.. watching this she started sobbing standing there . after sometimes she looked a chocolate infront of her . a boy of her age was forwarding it towards her .

girl : ye mere liye ?

boy : han , tumhare chocolet gir geyi na . tum. ye lo .

girl : likin main tumhe janti toh nahi . papa ne stranger se bat karne mana kia hai.. aur chocolate toh dur ki bat hai..

boy : ok .. hi... I'm abhijeet.. I'm 10 and I'm in class 4 .

girl : hi . I'm tarika .. I'm 10. too... aur main bhi class 4 pe hu. . she said rubbing. her tears..

abhijeet : ab toh loge na chocolate .

tarika smilled and took the chocolate . then abhijeet ' s father. came and told him.

" beta., chalo ghar. sham ho geye hai.. ghar jake home work bhi karne hai na . "

same time tarika ' s father came. to take her.. seeing mayank there ,

" are bhai sahab , ap , yaha. ?

mayank : han. , bete ko leke aya tha.. kaise. hai ap.?

tripati : ekdam thik..

tarika : papa., ap uncle ko jante ho ?

tripati : han beta , tum aur ye ek hi time pe , ek hi hospital mai hue thaey. . waise keya nam hai apka beta ?

" abhijeet "

mayank : aur apka. nam keya hai beta ?

" tarika "

bohot peyara nam hai beta .. thik hai. bhaisahab aj chalte hai.. phir kabhi milenge . and they went to the way to their home .

 **7 years later.,**

it was a fine morning in mumbai . students were coming to the college.. and 15 minute was still left for the boring class to start . ( guys. , really., college class is really boring . the teacher' s continious lecture.. omg ) the boys and girls were romaining here and. there , some were fighting. over seats , some were. enjoying some vedio on their mobile.. but two girls were busy in reading book.. .

1st girl : yar hamare class mai ek neya larka aya hai.. bohot hi handsome hai yar . dekha hai.? wo dekh waha pe baitha hai..

2nd girl : ufff joyi , mujhe koi interest nahi hai.. parne de na mujhe..

joyi : are yar tarika. dekh le zara ek bar . then she looked at the direction and her eyes stopped there.. her heartbeat became fast .. she didn't know why.

joyi : keu ? par geyi peyar mai and she winked .

tarika : shut up.. bas aisa lagraha hai ki pehele kahi dekha hai .

joyi : ohoooo ... jab peyar hota hai tab aisa hi lagta hai .

tarika : joyi chup kar.. main ati hu.. she went to him and said.,

" hi , ap naya ho ? "

boy : han naya hu., par I think maine apko kahi dekha hai .

tarika : mujhe bhi .. . ek minute .. ..ap abhijeet ho ? sat sal pehele hum mile thaey , park mai right ? meri chocolate gir geya tha apne mujhe apka chocolete dia. tha .

abhijeet : oh. yes , tarika right ?

tarika : yes , wow , what a suprise.. hum phir se mile. .hey can I seat here .

abhijeet : yes sure .

tarika : ok , apna saman lati. hu.. then she went to take her books and. came back leaving surprising joyi behind with a open mouth . the teacher came and started her boring lecture .

abhijeet almost whispered : apna number likhke dena zara.. she. gave it to him and he texed her.,

a : I think it's better to chat then listening to the boring lecture .

tarika somehow. suspressed. her laugh and texted back.,

" haha so funny , but I think. you are right . :D

and they continued texting and the teacher continued lecturing.. after class ,

tarika : abhijeet , tum toh yaha neya ho . chalo main tumhe ye college ghumake delhati hu .

then they spent a quit good time together and in afternoon she brought abhijeet at her home.. her mother welcomed him warmly and her faher became happy to see him again . after that they both family visited each other and a nice relationship grew between them . abhijeet and tarika has already started to feel for each other . their love grew stronger , and one noon.. the telephone rang and tripati received the call..

tripati : hello , abhijeet beta . kaise. ho.

abhijeet : namaste uncle , thik hu main . wo aj hamare parhai ka pressure kam hai. toh main soch raha tha ki aj tarika ko lekar blue moon resturant mai jau.. ap chinta mat kijhiye mai use sham ke pehele hi use ghar chor dunga. .

tripati : han han beta le ja sakte ho.. waise bhi hame yakin hai tumpar .

abhijeet : thank you uncle ji..

tarika came there and asked her father " kiska phone tha papa ? "

" abhijeet ka . keheraha tha. ki tumhe lekar blue moon. resturant jayega . "

" agar ap permission nahi doge toh main nahi jaungi papa " her father smiled and went to her and kissed her forehead .

" pata hai bacchi.. main rokunga bhi nahi.. jake tayiar ho jao.. " she smiled and blushed. .

" waise., jise bhagwan ne ek karneka faisla lia hai toh hum koun hote hai alag karne ? "

" matlab ? "

her mother came and said " matlab jab tum donone janm lia tha tabhi toh ek dusreka. hat pakar lia. tha.. isliye toh itni salo bad phir se mile . "

tarika blushed and said " main tayiyar hotI hu "

at afternoon abhijeet came and took tarika. . she was wearing white and pink salwar kameez. . and was looking beautiful..

" bohot khub surat lag rahi ho.. " she blushed and looked down..

they rached the resturant and went inside , abhijeet opened the door for her and pulled the chair for her . she just smilled at his politeness . the waiter came & took the order..

" waise tarika maine sirf khana khane nahi bulaya , kisi khas waja se bulaya . "

" matlab ? ! " he just smiled and stood up . he hold her hand and made her stand and he went on his knees . her heartbeat increased and she became nervous .

" a.. abhijeet keya karrahe ho.. sab dekh rahe hai .. "

" toh dekhne do na . . " he said with a smirk ..

" abhijeetttt . . " she tried to free her hand but he hold them more tightly .

" tarika , maine koshish ki tumse dur rehene ki ,. likin nahi hota mujse .. I love you tarika . main nahi rehe paunga tumhare bina . will you be mine. . "

she was too happy to say anything. . she just nodded her head in yes .. he smiled and put out a ring and made her weare it.. he stood up but she was still blushing and was looking down . then they had their food and had a good time together . he dropped her home safely before evening and went away . she went inside and saw her mother working in the kitchen.. she screamed and hugged her mother in. happiness and was saying

" I'm so happy ma.. bohot khush hu mai .. .hahaha "

" are hua keya hai bata bhi " she separated and showed her mother the ring in her hand and hugged her again .

" mujse bhi koi gale millo " a voice came from behind . they looked behind and saw her father standing there . he joined them too .

their college was end and tarika have to go to delhi to complete her education . her parents are going with her too .. abhijeet was sitting alone in his room .. his eyes were wet . his love is going away from him , he doesn't know what's in store for them . his phone rang. . he smiled looking at the caller id . he rubbed his tears and picked it up .

" han bolo "

" jane se pahele ekbar tumhe gale lagana cahti hu abhi . miloge mujse ? "a heavy chocked voice came from the other side

" kaha "

" us park mai , jaha tum mujhe apna chocolate dia. tha " she said smilling a little .

he smiled too and said " ok , ata hu . " then he rubbed his eyes and went there ..

wind was blowing gently and were making her hair fly . she was smiling lightly . some sweet memory from the past was peeping through her mind and they were flowing from her eyes and was rolling down her cheeck .. she felt something and looked back .. he was standing there with wet eyes too. . she ran to him and. hugged him tightly . both of them cried silently for sometime .. and after sometimes they separated and she looked at him with love. in her eyes .

" tumhare zindegi mai mere jaga kisi aur ko toh nahi doge na abhi ? "

he cupped her face and said " marte dam tak nahi . agli sat janm mai bhi nahi . koi tumhare jaga nahi le sakte tarika .. he smiled and smirked and said " akhir duniya ki roshni dekhne ke bad sabse pehele tumhara hi hat pakra tha " both smiled and hugged again.. the evening was silent and there was sadness in the air . the next morning both got separeted . but not permenantly . for some year . after all , rab ne bana di jodi. ...

 **ufffff ... at least end with teenage love . I'm not much comfortable with it .. now I'll be comfortable , coz it's 17 years leap now. .. and abhirika will definately older now.. so I hope ki age ka romance ap. logoko pasand aye. . now back to story . sorry for the interruption .**

 **17 years later ,**

 **from here everything is same . means abhijeet ' s memory loss , his parents death , relation with cid , friendship with daya and badmashi with salukeh .**

 _ **" satra sal , satra sal ho geyi tumse mile hue.. agar zarurat ho agli sat janm intezar karungi tumhare liye.. koi aitraz nahi hai mujhe . likin kamsekam tumhare awaj toh sunsakti hu na abhi.? tumhare awaj bhi sunne nahi doge ekbar ? tumhe dekhne nahi doge ? ab toh main mumbai wapas a chuki hu . shayed mere nasib chahte thaey ki main wapas mumbai au .isiliye meri noukri mumbai mai transfer ho geyi . tumhare ghar geyi thi , koi bhi nahi thaey . kaha ho tum abhi . ekbar , bas ekbar ao mere samne.. tumhe dekhne ke liye , tumhare awaz synneke liye taras rahi hai mera dil . pata nahi mumbai aneke bad aisa keu lagraha hai ki mera intezar khatam honewali hai .. tumne kaha tha ki tum cid mai kam karna chahte ho . keya tum mumbai cid join kiya hai ? mujhe aisa keu lagraha hai ki main tumhare bohot karib a chuki hu. . kal se main cid mumbai forensic join karne wali hu .. mere dil bol rahi hai ki tum bhi wahi pe ho. kuch bhi ho mujhe tumhe dekhna hai abhi .. kaha ho tum ?**_

a teardrop esceped her eyes , she didn't feel necessary to wipe it .. she closed her diary and went to sleep .

here in abhijeet ' s house ,

" mujhe aisa keu laga ki koi apna mujhe pukara . " he said to himself and then ignored it . " ab jald se khana khake so jau ,. warna agar kal uthne late ho jaye toh mumbai pouchne late ho jayega. . " then he went to sleep .

after one day , cid beauro ,

acp : daya , abhijeet , tum dono lab jao aur wo case 457 ki file leke ana zara . maine salukeh ko bol ke rakha hai kI wo nikal ke rakh de.. "

duo : yes sir ..

they headed towards the lab and entered inside ..

abhijeet : good morning salukeh sir ..

salukeh : ao ao abhijeet .. . keya hal hai ?

abhijeet : hal toh accha hi tha salukeh sab. . likin apka shakal dekh liya toh ab hal kharab o jayega ..

salukeh : dekho abijeet .. ..

daya : are are dr sab , gussa mat huiye , hame wo file de dijhiye hum leke chalte hai..

salukeh : han han. , meri neyi assistant geyi hai wo lene . ati hi hogi .

abhijeet : accha , NEYI assistant AYI HAI ? he forced on the word nayi and ayi . " toh keya nam hai USKI ?

salukeh : dekho abhijeet , wo meri beti ki

 **Flashback ,**

a girl entered beauro . she was wearing modern dresses and her hair was curly..

acp : welcome to cid mumbai dr tarika. . acp perduman and he forwarded hi hand..

tarika : hello sir , nice to meet you . and she shaked hand with him .. then he introduced her with every officer . " aur ye hai tumhara boss , hamare natkhat dr salukeh .. tarika smiled and forworded her hand .. " nice to meet you sir "

acp : tarika tum sabse toh mil liya likin aj hamare do honher senior officer se nahi mil paoge. . wo dono mission pe thaey aur ab raste mai hai. . wapas a raha hai. . kal mil sakte ho .

 **senior inspector daya aur**

 **senior inspector ABHIJEET. .. . .**

the word senior inspector abhijeet encronched in her ear .

tarika said with surprised look " abhijeet ?! ! "

acp said with confused expression " han abhijeet , keu ? "

" I'm sorry sir , per ya ... yaha abhijeet sir ka photo hai ? m ... .m ... mujhe kuch sure hona tha .. "

" han hai. , ao ". saying this acp took her where abhiijeet and daya ' s photo was hung . seeing the picture her eyes became watery and she covered her mouth with both of her hand . " abhijeet . .. abhijeet cid mumbai mai , aur main unke sath ,. unke sath kam karungi ? and she smilled big .

salukeh : tum abhijeet ko pehele se jante ho. .

she wiped her tears and said with a smilling face. . " bachpan se sir "

then acp said with a sad face " agar tum use bachpan se jante ho. tarika toh beheter ye hoga ki tum itna khush na ho beta. . "

" aisa keu kehe rahe hai sir ap. "

" abhijeet ab apna atit se kisiko nahi pehechanta tarika. . uska memory loss ho chuka hai. "

she froze at her place and stood there . after sometime she smiled lightly and said " duniya ki roshni hum ek sath dekha , bad mai phir mile., aur college mai phir se ek hua. . ab .. ab 17 sal bad phir mil rahe hai hum. . koi na koi waja zarur hogi. . youhi hi nahi mil rahe hai . mujhe pura yakin hai , abhi mujhe zarur pehechanega .. dekhna .

 **Flashback ends ...**

abhijeet : are sir gussa mat hoyiye , ab jald se file de dijhiye warna ... before he complete his sentence tarika came and stood beside salukeh with the file and her eyes were teary and both were looking deep in each other ' s eyes . daya was about to shake abhijeet but salukeh stopped him showing his hand. and signaled him to keep quit .. daya got confused but remained silent . abhijeet was still looking deep in her eyes and she too.. he started to go towards her and stopped right infront of her..

" ta ... tarika ? " his eyes were red like anything due to excessive head pain. . because memories with tarika from past was flashing infront of him causing presure on his brain.. " ahhhhhh ... . he pressed his head with his hand and screamd .. " ye sab keya hai ? keya dikh raha hai mujhe ? ahhh ye sir dard . .. "

tarika : shhh kuch nahi hua . relax . . relax ... ankhe bandh karo ... kuch mat socho . dimag pe zor mat do. . baitho ao.. " she made him seat . she was holding his hand and he looked at that " aj ke pehele itna sukun nahi mila kisika hat pakarne se " he said very slowly . ahh..

" dimag pe zor mat dalo yar .. " to slaukeh " apke pass hai na iska sedductive "

" daya ke pass "

" oh. , I'm sorry sir., apse bat hi nahi kia , wo abhijeet. . .

" koi bat. nahi ye liijhiye seductive "

" thank you sir " and she went to give him seductive. .

" dr tarika abhijeet ko kaise jante hai dr sab " and he told daya everything .

tarika ' s heart pinched when she was giving her jaan seductive . after she finished she told daya to take him to rest room ..

" chinta mat kijhiye dr tarika , abhi kuch hi sal pehele ye sab hua isliye zyada pressure nahi le sakta ab . wakt ke sath sab thik ho jayega aur use takleef bhi kam hoga. . " she just smilled lightly in reply.. after they went dr salukeh told her

" sahi kaha tha tumne tarika.. abhijeet ne tumhe pehechan hi liya. . aur jo yaddash janeke bad bhi apna peyar ko nahi bhula uska peyar kabhi kam nahi hoga . " she just smilled boardly in reply and went back to work .

 **those who reveiwed on my previous story karwa chout hai mujhe toh ana hi tha , thank you sooo much for your precious reveiws .. done with the 1 st chapter .. next chapter will be updated after december 3.. guys exam first right ? I wrote this chapter when i ggot free time between my studies . my exam is till nov 30 and I will. pdate my stories after that. . now. pls reveiw on this chapter and say. how is it. . pls guys reveiw.. they are precious like diamond to me. .hehe.. really your reveiws encourages me the most. . buy guys. . I will be there with my update after december 3. . till then miss me.. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

pls **don ' t skip this a / n..**

 **hey friends , I'm back again with next chaoter.. hope you all like it . and thank you soooo much for your preceious rveiws.. I think previous chapter ap sabko thorasa filmy laga , per don't worry , ab filmy nahi hoga. wo toh bas maine rab ne bana di jodi dikhane ki koshish ki . now one more thing , ap sab ne mujhe meri story qubool hai continue karneke liye bola tha . but I think I won't continue that . main is story ko continue karungi.. abhirika death tak . matlab sirf abhirika. . pota poti ka kahanI nahi hoga . toh manzur hai ? ?**

 **enough of my bakwas.. coming to the story. .. enjoy reading and pls reveiw.. and if you forgot the first chapter then read the story from the begening . hehe...**

that night ,

tarika came home and sat on the couch . she was thinking about the whole. day and smilling . but her smile vanished remembering abhijeet ' s pain . tears formed her eyes and she rubbed them and called someone .

person : hello tarika , kaise ho beta . aur kaisa raha tumhara first work day ?

tarika : thik hu ma.. aur kam ...

" keya hua beta "

" ma abhijeet cid mumbai me hai.. main jaha kam karti hu.. wo senior inspector hai ma , cid mumbai ka .. she said with smile and tears in her eyes..

" keya ? sach mai. mujhe pata tha beta tum dono zarur miloge . mujhe bat karni hai abhijeet se.. kal office jake mujhe unsne bat karwana .

" wo apko nahi pehechanega ma " she said with tear..

" are aise kaise , aur keu nahi pehechanega han ?

" wo... and she told her mother everything . and sonakshi became speechless..

" ma apko ab bhi koi problem nahi hai ? hamre rishte lekar ?

sonakshi rubbed her tears and looked at her husband.. ( the phone was on loud spraker )

tripati : nahi beta , jo insan apna yaddash janeke bad bhi apna peyar nahi bhula , usse hame keya problem ho sakte hai . aur waise bhi , abhijeet ka ateet ke baremai toh hame sab pata hi hai na ..

" sach papa " she said with a happy smile.

sonakshi : han beta.. ab chal., khana khake so ja..

" maaaa , bacchi hu mai ? "

" hamare liye hamesha "

she smiled and said " ok , rakhti hu ,. good night mamma , papa

both .. " good night beta "

she hung up the phone.. " jab se ayi hu meri godh mai baithe ho , chalo tumhe tumhara special dinner deti hu . " the dog jumped and started licking her face ...

" simbaaa bohot. ho geya han , chalo ab.. she gave the dog his food and went to get fresh . she got fresh , ate her dinner and sat with her diary .

 ** _destiny ... ise hi shayed destiny kehete hai . mujhe pura yakin tha abhi , hum zarur phir se milenge . jab peheli bar suna ki tum senior inspector ban chuke ho , bohot garv hua tumpar . aur main itna khush hua ki wo bolke samjha nahi hayega.. likin jab pata chala ki tumhara yaddash chali geyi andar hi andar tut geyi main.. phir bhi yakin tha mujhe , tum apna peyar nahi bhula.. zarur pehechanoge mujhe aur dekho sach mai nahi bhula tum mujhe . tumhara yaddash rahe ya na rahe abhijeet , tumhare liye meri peyar hamesha zinda rahega . tumhare hat chorneke liye nahi pakra tha.. zindegi ki har mor pe main tumhare sath hu abhijeet. . hume koi alag nahI kar sakta , mouth bhi. nahi . aur satra sal pehele jab joyi ne koshish ki thi hume alag karneki , wo bhi har geyi.. :) we are ment to be together abhijeet . she closed her diary and went to her past hugging simba.._**

 ** _Flashback ,_**

 ** _it was a nice afternoon in mumbai city . abhijeet was doing his assignment .. his phone rang.. it was joyi._**

 ** _" han joyi bol . "_**

 ** _" abhijeet hame jo assignment dia hai ,. meri pass na wo sare nam hai nahi. tu mujhe mil sakti hai ? aur wo nam de dena milke.. main blue moon hotel mai hu._**

 ** _" likin mai wo nam tujhe phone pe bhi bata sakta hu na ?_**

 ** _" han likin ab main ek function pe ayI hu yaha.. aur kal ki andar khatam karna hoga . toh tu yaha ake de na ._**

 ** _" ok ata hu "_**

 ** _he went there but it didn't look like there was function . he found joyi and went to het ._**

 ** _" joyi , kaha hai function.? dekhke toh aisa nahi lagta ki yahape fuction tha . "_**

 ** _" wo... function toh khatam ho geyi "_**

 ** _" accha ? he looked around confused.._**

 ** _" are abhi keya yar . chal na andar chalte hai . "_**

 ** _" likin andar keu . rat ho geyi hai , ye le paper , aur ghar chal .._**

 ** _" come on abhijeet , itni dur ayi hai. , ab thora time bhi spend kar le "_**

 ** _" matlab "_**

 ** _" are. yar chal na andar ,. bat karte hai.. class mai teachers ke chakkar mai toh bat hi nahi kar pate . " she dragged him . but he didn ' t feel comfort . she took him to a room and gave him a juice to drink . but he didn't know that it was drugged . so he drank it . but he. felt dizzy . " ye .. . ye keya ho raha hai.. joyi keya milaya tune . " joyi laughed evilly .._**

 ** _here someone called tarika and told her._**

 ** _" agar tum ye janna chahte ho ki tumhari abhijeet kaisa admi hai , toh hotel blue moon pe room number 302 pe jao aur dekho.. wo kisi aur lalrki ke sath ... " " bakwas bandh karo apna " he was cut by tarika " agar yakin na ho toh jao aur apne ankho se dekho . " hello hello koun ho tum ? " damn it . abhijeet .. . she ran from her. home and went to the hotel .. but it was too early for joyi . tarika had reached before she can make the scene look like abhijeet forced her .. tarika came and saw from the window that joyi was forcing abhjeet .and abhijeet was trying to get rid of her.._**

 ** _joyi : abhijeet main nahi rehe sakti tumhare bina . us tarika ko bhul jao abhijeet . wo tumhe peyar nahi karti.. chor degi tumhe . wo bas time pass karti hai . abhijeet pushed her hard and tried to say " t... time ... time pass tu .. tu karna chahti hai . . ta .. . tarika karti hai saccha peyar mujhe . " he tried to open the door but she came and pushed him from the door.. " nahi. peyar main karti hu tumse . wo. nahI . she came to him and tried to hug him " pls abhi pls na mat kehena, pls comolete me .. " " hato yaha se. " " nahi " . tarika couldn't take it anymore . she came inside separated abhi from joyi and slapped her tight . " bohot ho geyi noutanki . aur han age jab phir se aisa ghatiya kam karega na , tab aisa informer rakhna jo time thik se. follow kare.. keuki tu toh kabhi sudhregi nahi . teri informer mujhe 15 mnt pehele hi bula liya . chalti hu . " she gave a firey look to joyi and left with a sleepy abhijeet with him ._**

 ** _flashback ends .. ._**

us din bhi joyi hame alag nahi kar payi., aur nahi age koi joyi hume alag kar payegi abhijeet .. she smilled and said " I love you abhijeet . " she kissed on the forehead of sleeping simba beside her and slept. .

next morning she woke up and went to lab . a case was reported . abhijeet with the team went to the forensic lab for information .. he saw her working with chemicals and there was a. sweet smile on her lips .. he didn't know why he felt so peace in his heart seeing her specially her smile .

" good morning salukeh sab .

" gm dr tarika . "she jearked and looked at him with surprised eyes forgetting the chemicals .

 ** _gm tarika._**

 ** _" uff abhI , keya problem hai teri . good morning nahi bol sakti . keya gm gm karta reheta hai.._**

 ** _" are. tarika , gooooddddd mmmmoooooorrrrnnniiinnngggg bapre. itna lamba lafz .. bolne mai hi 1 mnt lag jata hai .. koun itna time waste karta hai . hah_**

 ** _" noutankibaz . " and she made a face . " waise tu mere liye bhi ek minute nahi rakh sakta.?_**

 ** _" are tarika tere liye toh pura zindegi hai mera . " and she blushed at this ._**

she came out from her dreamworld as abhi sbapped his finger infront of her eyes. .

" kaha khoyi hui hai ap dr tarika aur ankho mai ansu "

" wo I'm sorry sir . aur ansu ... ye is chemical ki waja se.." she pointed at the boiling chemical like she. is pointing at a criminal . " ye chemical jab bhi meri ankho mai jate hai na sir tabbhi meri ankho mai ansu atI hai.. "

" are ye keya sir sir lagake rakha hai. nam hai mera nanna sa munna sa.. wo lijhiye na. . this made her smile .. she smilled big and said " toh ap bhi nam se hi bulayiye, abhijeet.. they shared a cute eyelock and daya felt it necessary to bring them. back so he coughed fakely . and they came. out of their dreamworld ..

" w.. wo I'm sorry tarika ,. kal hamare peheli mulakat mai maine aisa vartav kia .. "

" it's ok abhijeet I understand.. koi bat nahi .

" per mujhe aisa keu lagraha hai hum pehele se hi ek dusre ko jante hai.. " everyone became alert at this. .

" are dekha hoga kabhi ,. ab mujhe bhi yad nahi hai. . ab.. . ab ye laash ke baremai kuch bat kare ? "

" han han sure... . he paused and said tarika ji. . she smiled at this and explained them about laash.

at night when tarika tried to start her scooter it did ' t start . ye kambakt.. ab taxi kaha milegi mujhe itni rat ko. . then she saw something running towards her . when it came. closer she saw it was simba ..

" she bend and ruffled his head .. " aj padail chalke jana parega hume. . agar kismat mai koi taxi hai toh hai warna . ." she moved and stopped by a car light . it came near her and she saw it was abhijeet.. he stopped the car and lifted the window glass down..

" keya bat hai tarika , ab tak geyi nahi "

" han wo ye scooter chalu nahi. ho raha hai toh., ab chalke ghar jana parega. . "

" aise kaise., chaliye. main chor deta hu .. "

" are nahi ap keu takleef uthayege.. waise ye simba hai mere sath . apka gari mai . .

" are tarika. ji , she was cut by him and he got down from the car and went to her.. " mujhe kutto se koi problem nahi hai. . " he tried to go to abhijeet but tarika pulled him back by the belt " no simba , not him .. "

" keya karna chahta hai ye.? "

" wo jab ye koi neya insan. ko dekhta hai toh sabse pehele ye unko smell karta hai , warna iska shanti nahi hota . "

" are itnisi bat . " he bent down and reffled his head and he smelled him and then calmed down. " hmmm bohot handsome hai janab , chale ? "

she smilled and nodded and they went from there .

abhijeet : wo ghar pe khana nahi bana , toh soch raha tha kisI resturant jake kha lu .. ap chalenge mere sath.?

" sure . "

and they went to the resturant and abhi ordered food for both of them and he ordered tarika ' s fanourite dish without asking her . she smiled boardly at this but didn't ask him anything as she didn't want to give him preasure. . they finishd their dinner and after that he dropped her at home and. he went to. his. .

next day at cid cafetariya everybody was having lunch and abhikeet , tarika , daya., purvi and shreya was in one table . tarika is more free with everybody .

" waise tarika ji , ap toh sabse dosti kar chuki hai. . toh he forwarded his hand and said " mujse dosti karogi ? "

tarika ' s pov : dost keya abhijeet , main toh apna zindegi tumhe sopa hai.. " she smiled and hold his hand " Friends. " then daya told. " mujse bhi kar lo dosti " she smiled and forwarded him her hand.. after lunch when evevrybody was going back.

" tarika ruko. "

" han abhijeet , boliye . "

" are keya yar ,. ab dost bhi ban gaye hai toh ye " ap " bulana bhi bandh karo na " she just smilled at. this..

he smiled and said " pata hai tarika., jab mere yaddash chali geyi thi toh main apne ma ko bhi nahi pehechana. . aur wo ye bardash nahi kar payi aur mujhe anath karke chali geyi . " she tried hard to stop her tears but they betrayed her.. " aur tab mere zindegi. nark jaisa ban geya tha . phir us wakt daya help ki mera.. mera sath dia. . mujhe samhala . jab main apni atit ke baremai sochne ki koshish karte karte pagal jaisa ho jata tha tab daya ne mujhe samhala . ek bhai jaisa.. isliye wo mere sirf dost nahi ,. bhai hai mera. wo apna jaan ki koi parwa nahi karta .. khud ko mout ki muh pe dal deta likin mujhe kuch nahi hone deta hai wo .. wo mere zindegi ka sabse ahem ek hissa hai.. I'm sorry wo tumhara time waste kar dia mera bakwas sunake. . "

" its ok abhijeet , mujhe accha laga ki tum apne zindegi ke baremai mujhe batana sahi samjha . chalo chalte hai . warna hum donoko hi hamre sir se dant parega .. both went to the beauro .

 ** _I know , ek toh bohot late update upar se ekdam bakwas .. but pls reveiw . they are very precious for me. . and let me know your opinion that I asked you before starting the chapter ._**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys., back with the 3rd chapter ..**

 **nahil ,. A.S. Anjana , ashu , meera , neha., sakshi , aditi , guddi abhirika fan., nehal di , kamikazi me , thank you all sooo much for. your precious reveiws.. love you all.. :)**

 **abhirika sweety : thank you so much dear . main aisa hi kuch karungi. . thank. you so much for your suggetion..**

 **rasgulla : thank you so much dear.. likin itni acchi acchi nam toh hai.. rasgulla hi keu? :)**

 **km - fan. : thank you so much di.. :)**

 **mistic morning : hahahaha story jome khir hoe jabe. funny... :D thank. you.. hmm akhon aste dhirei agabo.. and daya toh offcourse help korbe.. but ei story te simbai last help ta korbe.. wait. and watch ;)**

 **bohot ho. geyi meri bakwas now bear my bakwas story. . coz I know I'm a bad writer who can't win her story reader heart. . that's why the number of. the reveiw is decreasing day by day . :'( :'(**

that night when tarika was going back home she saw daya at the parking laut.. she called. out him..

" daya sir.. "

he turned with an annoyed face " for your kind information dr tarika., agar mera koi dost mujhe daya sir keheke. bulate hai toh main use response karna pasand nahi karta.. agar ap mujhe daya keheke bulay toh accha hoga.. warna main toh chala..

" are are nahi wait.. daya.. "

" hmm that sounds better.. "

" wo mujhe apse kuch kehena tha.. "

" han tarika batao na.. "

" wo ... actually in... jab abhijeet ka memory loss hua tab unhe apna kisika sahare ke bohot zaeurat thi . meri bhi zarurat thi. use.. likin us wakt.. . us wakt main uske sath nahi. thi.. jab uske pass koi bhi nahi thaey tab ap use. sahara dia , ek bhai banke ,. ek dost banke.. daya mujhe nahi lagta ki main apka ye ehesan kabhi chuka paungi . thank you bolungi toh apko chota kar dungi.. main har koshish karungi daya apke liye kuch karneki.. " she said all this with tears in her eyes..

daya : are wo toh mera farz tha.. dost hai wo mera.. . main apni marzi se uska sath dia.. aur apko kuch karneki zrurat nahi hai dr... I mean meri hone wali bhabi ji..

" agar aisa kabhi na ho toh.? " she asked with a sad voice..

" chinta mat karo tarika , main har koshish karunga tum donoko ek karneke liye. . "

tarika. gave a. smile " ajkal aisa dost kaha milta hai "

" wo jaan hai mera.. agar use bachaneke liye kabhi apne apko mouth ki muh pe dalna pare main piche nahi hatunga.. aur uska peyar se. milwana toh... .he gave a meaningful smile and continued... mere. liye ek cup chai hai.. "

" ap jaisa dost meri dusman ko bhi mil jai.. "

" hmmm. aur. ap jaisa bhabi . " he. winked..

she smiled this time " chalte hai , good night "

 **next morning ,**

a case was reported and everybody went to fl .

acp : are tarika tum akele yaha , salukeh kaha hai. .

" woo " something caught acp ' s. eyes and he shouted " laash.?! ek. aur lash ? ! tarika lab main ye ek aur lash aya haI tumlogone hume bataya nahi ! hume toh koi aur laash nahi mila.. phir.?

tarika : sirrr ye .. . ye laash nahi hai..

abhijeet : laash nahi hai toh hai keya ye tarika ? he lifted the cover and shocked seeing something and jumped from his place shouting " dr salukeh " everyone shocked and so acp .

all : keya ?! then salukeh woke up from. his place " are mara nahi hu yar. . "

" abe mara nahi hai toh murdo ( dead man ) ki tarha laita keu hai.? acp shouted..

" are perduman agar tumhe ye pata chala ki maine abtak ye pata nahi laga payi ki iska. mouth kaise hui toh tum .. aur tumhara ye .. . ye officer ( pointing at abhijeet with a angry expression ) mere kapre utarke rakh doge. .

" keya tujhe abhitak ye nahi pata ki iska mouth. kaise hui hai . " acp said shouting a little ..

salukeh : dekha dekha. tarika..

tarika : likin sir ap ekbar suniye toh. mujhe jo clue mila hai. .

abhijeet ' s face lit. up.. ( you know how ;) ) " keya , apko clue mila hai. . " he started to walk towards her " wah tarika ji wah., ise hi kehete hai forensic expert . ekdam tufan. ki tez se bhagrahe hai ap.. "

tarika pov : flirt karneka adad nahi geyi iska. .

mujhe bhi dekhao zara.. . salukeh said.. and. both found the reason behind the pperson's death together and explained them the reason. . and they were going from there.. abhijeet was behind of all and before he left he shouted from the door " waise mouth ki waja tarika ki waja se hi pata chala. " saying this he vanished from there..

they finished the case witithin evening as it was not a critical case..they finished their work and everybody was going home. . tarika , abhijeet , daya , purvi and vivek were walking. together. .

tarka : ok main. chalti. hu.. good night guys..

" good. night tarika ji " he said with a light smile as he wanted to spend some more time with her.. he didn't know why ,. but. he felt happy when she was around him.. she tried to start the car but it didn't . abhijeet ' s face got lighten at this.. but he mentally kicked himself for being happy at someone 's problem . she tried for sometime but it did ' t start . she got down " damn it "

" start nahi ho raha hai. " abhijeet asked..

" nahi. . pata nahi keya. ho. geya hai .. us rat scooty aur aj gari .. " she said with a annoyed voice..

daya : han toh koi bat nahi .. abhijeet hai na.. wo chor dega.. uska car se. .

" likin main aise kaise uske car se ja sakti hu hmaesha. . "

" koi bat. nahi tarika , mujhe koi problem nahi hai. . main chor dunga na .."

" are likin... . but daya stopped her as " are keya likin vikin. . jao. tarika koi problem nahi hai..

" toh phir meri car ? "

" ise main le janga garege .. "

" daya ap khamkha mere liye . . she stopped by a deadly glare from daya. . and she agreed . ..

vivek : sir ap taxi se jayege ? "

daya : nahi , tarika ki. car se.. .

vivek : likin. tarika. ki gari toh kharab. hai..

daya : kharab ? nahi toh. .

vivek : likin sir.

purvi : vivek.. . tu. itna gadhe keu hai ?

vivek : keya.? gadhe ? main.

purvi : aur nahi toh keya ?

daya : tum dono. larte raho .. main ja raha hu..

purvi. : good. night sir..

daya : good night . then he fixed. something in 1 minute and left with tarika ' s car..

here in abhijeet ' s car ,

" tarika "

" haan.? "

" dinner ? "

she smiled " ok. per kaha ? "

" blue moon resturant ? "

tarika ' s eyes became teary rememberimg his propose to. her at the same resturant..

" kaha kho geyi tarika.? "

" han ?. nahi kuch nahi. . han chalte hai waha... " they went there .

" abhijeet ,. hum waha baithe ? " she pointed at the table they sat that day..

" ok , chalo.. " they went there and abhijeet pulled. the. chair for her.. they ordered food for both and started talking..

abhijeet : mujhe yaha ake kaisa ajeeb sa feel ho raha hai. aisa lag. raha hai kuch khass yade hai mere yaha. .

tarika : umm .. .toh. hum kahi aur chale .

abhijeet : are nahi nahi tarika ji .. ye hi rehete hai.. koi bat nahi . she smiled..

they finished their dinner and they reached. her. home. .

abijeet : apke sath time spend karke accha laga tarika. ji..

tarika : mujhe bhi.. good night . simba came running to them and stood near the window of abhijeet. . he ruffled his head and smiled..

abhijeet : good night . and they went to their own ways. .

next morning , tarika reached beauro and. her car was already there.. she went inside and saw daya there . abhijeet. had gone to some work..

" daya , car ki problem keya hui thi ? "

" kounsi problem tarika ?. "

" are kal. rat meri gari kharab ho geyi thI na.. ?

" nahi toh. . "

" likin daya ... .

purvi : kal tumhare gari bilkul thik tha tarika. .

then she looked at daya and saw miachevious in his. eyes..

" daya iska matlab ap .. . he. just gave her a big grin.. she smiled " lab. jati hu. . " when she reached the door she again looked back...

" waise daya .. " he looked at her..

" thanks "

daya smiled and said " peheli bar kisiki gari kharab karneke liye thank you suna. . she smiled and went..

 ** _here is. the 3rd chapter . hope you liked this bakwas.. pls bakwas ho ya thori si accha pls leave your precious reveiw.. keya aplologoke pas itna bhi time nahi hai ki bas apko ye story parke kaisa laga wo type kare ? nahi toh rebeiws itni kam keu ho geyi ?. hmm iska matlab ap logoko meri story zyada pasand nahi ati hai.. I'm crying... . :'( :'( toh keya main story likhna bandh kar du ?_**


	4. tarika kidnapped

A.S. **Anjaana , Guddi Abhirika fan , kamikaze black , sakshi , Abhi ' s sunshine , km - fan , aditi , ariooj , guest . thank you all so much for your warm and lovely support. love you all . world's bigggg and tightest hug to you all..**

it's a fine afternoon in mumbaI . she is sitting all alone in the park bench and simba is playing alone.. the sorrounding is so calm and quite.. soft wind is blowing softly and the birds are singing and that made a sweet music . she is thinking something and some pearl drop is flowing from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks .

 **aisa keu hua hamare sath abhi. itne sal , itne sal intezar kia.. mujhe hamesha aisa hi lagta tha ki. hum phir jarur milenge . ek honge hum. kitne sal bitaya maine tumhare awaz sune bagar.. tumhe dekhe bagar . jab yaha ake tumhe dekha toh laga ki tumhare sene se lag jau.. sare ansu tumhare bahon me baha du jo maine akela bahaya tha.. likin nahi kar payi maine aisa. aur pata nahi kab kar paungi . hum pas toh aye. hai , likin phir bhi bohot dur hai.. lab mai jab mere sath flirt karte ho toh mujhe gussa nahi ata.. balki accha lagta hai..** she smiled a little . **likin main tut nahi sakti hu , mujhe majbood rehena hoga , tumhare liye abhi. sirf tumhare liye. . aur main tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakti hu.. kuch bhi .**

" are tarika , tum yaha.. " she recognized the voice and quickly rubbed her tears and got up..

" ab... abhijeet.. tum yaha keya kserahe ho ? "

" lo ji , wahi sawal.. dekho pehele tumhe jawab dena parega.. keuki sawal maine pehele pucha han. " he said with a smirk...

she smiled " wo simba ko leke ayi hu.. "

" may I sit ? " he asked pointing to the bench.

" sure pls. " and they sat there .

" maine toh bata dia , ab tum batao yaha ane ki waja.. "

" are wah tarka ji , apko toh cid mai hona chahiye .. forensic mai nahi.. eldam cid wale ki tarha puchtach karrahe hai. " he said with his special smirk reserved only for her . ;)

" abhijeet .

" haha wo bas. tehelne aya , is wakt yaha ake accha lagta hai.. jab case nahi hota toh a jata. hu..

watching the. familiar figure the creature came to him barking . after sometime he started to play again.. both were silent , and was enjoying the beauty of the nture.

 **Abhijeet ' s Pov : pata nahi tarika ke aspas rehene se itna sakun keu milta. uski har bat acchi keu lagti hai.. uski muskurahat dekhke sakun keu milta. hai , aur ansu dekhke dukh keu hota hai.. pata nahi ye feelings keya hai.. peyar ? dosti ? jo kuch bhi ho , mujhe koi fark nahi parta.. dheere dheere pata chal jayga.. shayed ye bhi mere acche dost hai , daya jaisa. kuch bhi ho.. bohot socha hai zindegi . mai.. bohot ho geya , ab khud ko thora pehechanna chahta hu . "** he looked at. tarika then at the nature. ..

 **tarika pov : thank you bhagwan ji , mujhe abhijeet ke sath thora time spend karneka mouka deneke liye.. "** she looked at. him. by the corner of. her eye and smiled a little and she too concentret on observing the nature. beauty..

5 years passed like this. their. friendship has grown more stronger now , but now abhijeet loves her too but he doesn't understand it. he cares for her like more than a friend . her importance has increased more in his life . but he is not aware of his feelings.. he is confused why he feels for her this way ...

one fine morning in beauro.. abhijeet was the first one to come beauro.. so he was sitting alone and was. trying to finish some filework . after sometimes daya came there too .

daya : good morning boss.. aj itni subha subha . koi aya nahi abtak tum akele.. 8 bajne mai abhi bhi 10 minute baki hai..

abhijeet : yar wo kuch kam pending hai toh subha subha chala aya. nind chut. geyi toh. ghar pe baithe baithe baithe bore ho raha tha. .

daya : hmm . aur waise bhi , yaha aoge toh jab bhi man kare tarika se mil paoge.

" dayaaaa...

daya ' s phone was. in vibration so it vibrated in his jeense pocket . he saw. the. caller id.. it was tarika . he picked up the phone and kept. it back in his pocket. before tarika could say hello completely she was cut by daya ' s voice .

" yar abhijeet , tarika ki bat ki toh ek important bat ayi dimag pe.. main tumhe kehena chahta tha.. "

" han bolo na daya.. "

" are wah bahut zaldi hai tarika. ke bare mai bat karnemai.. "

" tujhe mere tane khichne ke yad aya keya ? " he said with a irritate voice.. here on phone tarika smiled hearing their conversation..

" aur daya , wo. meri bas acchi dost hai.. tu aise keu bolta. hai. tarika ' s face fall at this a little..

" accha ?" daya smirked " sirf acchi dost ? mujhe nahi lagta.. "

" k..keu .. aisa keu lagta hai tujhe... "

" boss tumne khud kahatha mujhe.. tumhe tarika ke aspas rehene se sakun milta hai , uski muskurahat dekhke sakun milta. hai aur dukh mai dekhkar dill tut jata hai tumhara. . tumhe man karta hai pura din uski sath raho.. use duniya ki sare khushiya do , kabhi uski ankho mai ansu dekhna nahi chahte ho tum. . wo thora sa bimar rahe toh uske samne salukeh sir ko cherte ho sahi , likin lab se bahar ake tum uske. liye pareshan ho. jate ho.. jab thora sa time mile toh unse bat karte ho. , case ki bichmai jab thora sa free time mile toh uski hal chal puchte ho .. nahi apni juniors ka kheyal reheta hai ,. nahi acp sir ka wo ag jaisa look.. sirf uski sehet ka. chinta. hoti hai tumhe.. wo thik. hai ki nahi.. yad nahi hai tumhe us din tarika thora biimar. thi.. hum jab gari se criminal ko pakatneke liye jarahe thaey toh salukeh sir ne tumhe clue deneke liye phone kia tha. . likin aise situation mai bhi tum tarika ki khabar li.. ( I don't remember the episode name :p ) salukeh sir shayed nahi samjhi likin main janta hu tumhe uski chinta sach mai ho rahi. thi.. use kuch bhi hota hai toh duniya ki sare dar tumhe kabu kar deta hai.. aur upar se , tum vaibav se. jalte ho.. tarika toh uski senior hai.. unse usko sikhhna parta hai.. per phir bhi tum usse jalte ho.. "

" wo tarika se aise chipakte keu hai . " he complained exactly like a baby. . on phone. tarika was listening all this with tears in her eyes. . listening abhi ' s childish complain she smiled..

" hahaha boss ,. wo chipakte nahi.. wo agar tarika ki thori bhi karib. ata hai toh tumhe lagta hai wo usee chipak raha hai. . because you are over possesive and ...

" and. I love her.. listening this tarika froze at her place . she skipped a. heart beat and her heart started to run like a horse. .

" wah ,. tum toh khud hi samajh geyi boss.. ab bas der mat karo aur jald se tarika ko bol do. . "

" nahi daya.. " her face fall again.

" keu abhijeet ? "

" agar wo mujhe peyar nahi karti hai. toh ? toh phir main use bata du toh agar. hamare dosti bhi khatam ho geyi aur wo mujse nafrat karne lagi toh. . main keya karunga.. "

" nahi abhijeet.. main bohot peyar karti. hu tumse.. aur agar tumse nafrat karu toh mujhe khud per ghrin ayega. "

" aisa kuch nahi hai boss... maine dekha hai. use.. wo tumse shayed tumhare soch ke bahar peyar karti hai.. uski ankho mai tumhare liye saf peyar dikhai deta haI . "

" itni surity ke sath kaise. kehe sakte ho tum daya.. ? "

" maine dekha hai.. wo peyar karti hai tumse.. tum jab hospital ke bed pe behosh pare rehete ho tab tumhe thori ye pata hota hai ki tumhare aspas keya. ho raha hai. . likin mainn reheta hu waha. . maine dekha hai use tumhe us hal mai dekhkar uski dill tut jata hai abhijeet. wo itna roti hai ki hume toh rona bandh karke usika rona rukna parta hai. . he smiled little and. on phone tarika " daya ki bacchiiii. .. " abhijeet unhone. khud kaha wo tumhe is hal mai nahi dekh sakti.. aur jab tumhe us zeherila bicchu ne kata tha tab tumhare ghao ko dekhne ke liye wo aur dr sab geyi thi .. maine dekha hai. uski ankho mai kitna dard tha . jab wo. tumhare hat ko pakrraha tha kuch dhundneke liye uski hat kamp rahi thi.. aur sabse zaruri bat ye hai abhijeet agar wo sirf tumhare dost hota toh aisa nahi karta. tumhare zindegi ki sabse mushkil ghari mai , jab mujpe. goli chalane ke liye tumpar ungli uthi thi , jab forensic report bhi tumhare khilaf thi wo cid ke forensic expert hoke bhi us kabakht report pe nahi. , tumpe yakin kia., wo tumper ungli nahi uthayi . ekbar purvi pe bhi inzam parha tha ,. ek criminal ko goli chalane se. . uswakt jab. uspe ungli. uthi thi tarika ne koi shilayet nahi ki. . keu ? purvi bhi uski best friend hai na.. wo uswakt bhi. protest kar sakti. thi.. likin jab tumhare bari ayi., wo tumhare khilaf wo sare bate bilkul bardash nahi ki.. wo tumhe bohot peyar karti hai abhijeet. . ankhe bandh karke tumpe yakin karti hai wo. .

" sach.? kehe du use.? "

" ha ha zarur "

" hmm dekhte hai.. " just then acp entered .

duo : good morning sir. .

acp : abhijeet , daya foreensic jao. main tarika ko phone. karke bolta hu ki wo case 482 ki. file nikalke rakhe , tum dono jake le ana. . salukeh geyi hai.. . apni neyi girlfriend ke sath. . buddhe .

duo : ok sir. he cut the call and headed towards lab.. when they were heading towards lab daya started to tease him " mujhe bhabi laogi , mujhe bhabi laogi. .

" daya chup kar.

they went to the lab and again vaibav was. there and was. working on his desk. .

abhijeet : vaibav ki bacche. . . daya watched this and suspressed. his laughter.. then abhjjeet looked at tarika and his heart beat stopped and begun to run faster.. she was looking more beautiful today and she was pulling him like magnet . she smiled big

" good morning abhijeet

good morning daya . "

.daya : good. morning bha. ... he stopped by a kick on. his foot by abhijeet. " I mean good morning tarika. "

" g...go..g...good ... .good. mm...morning tat... .. tarika j..ji. ...

she was out of breath too after listening duo ' s conversation. and she was on 9th cloud. . but she managed somehow. . " g..good morning abhijeet. . keya bat hai.? aise keu bat karrahe ho. ? "

" w...wo.. wo.

daya : am. vaibav , zara mere sath ana ,. acp sir tumse kuch kam hai.. aur tarika ye file tum mijhe de do main acp sir ko de dunga..

abhi : are. daya. he left with vaibav before abhi could say anything and before leaving he jist winked at both.. in return. he. got a deadly stare from his brother and a shy and cute smile from his " bhabi " ;)

" abhijeet tumne bataya nahi aise bat keu karrahe ho. " she asked making him more nervous . and here our. bechara abhi was nervous already and above of that after watching her his words stuck. on. his throat and refused to come. out. .

" wwww...wo. .. tumse kuch kehena tha .

" han.. . han. bolo na.. she said restlessly knowing. what her abhi wanted to tell ..

" wo. . tarika.. . ma...main. ...main. kehena chahta hu ki. hum. .. hum

" han han hum ?

" wo matlab main na tumko.. .

" han tum mujhe .. she was becoming more restless now .. .

" matlab main tumhe ppp. . p..

" bolo...

" pppeppp. . prince ...

" prince.? ?! he asked with a fallen face and made a. face. .

" han .. wo. prince... . prince resturant . . aj. .. aj sham ko agar free ho toh prince. resturant chale.. "

her jaw already touched the ground and she closed her mouth " tumhe sach mai prince hi bolna tha ya kuch aur. . "

" n...nahi. ... pp...prince hi bolna tha.. kuch aur keya blounga. . free ho ?

she smiled " agar aj sham koi criminal khun na kare toh free hu. . " she said with a smirk.

" hehe thik haI. . sha . . sham ko 6 baje apko pick kar lunga. . tayiar rehena. .

" ok "

" chalta hu " saying this he went from there in a hurry..

she felt like god is helping her directly . she was on 9 th cloud and screamed out of happiness .

here when abhirika were talking on daya and vaibv side. . they reached beauro .

" vaibav tum ye hi ruko main ata hu..

" likin sir , acp sir ko mujse bhi kam hai na.. "

" are yar , tum ruko yaha. ." saying this. he went to acp sir and gave him the file and came back to vaibab. .

" chalo. panipuri khate hai. "

.

" sir main kuch samjh nahi rahi. hu.. "

." jab wakt ayega tab sab samajh jaoge. . " saying this he went with. him to eat panipuri.

in afternoon she came home and lifted simba and spined laughing..

" I'm sooooooooo happyyyy. ... aj abhijeet ko apna feelings ka ehesas ho geya hai. . he loves meeee. . yeeeee. . .. .. " she left him and kissed his head.. and then she called her mother. .

" hello ma "

" keya bat. haI ? aj bari khush lagrahi hai meri beti. . "

tears formed in her eyes .. they were not tears of sadness but the tears of happiness ..

" mujhe meri intezar ka phal mil geya ma.. "

" matlab "

" abhijeet ko phir se mujse hi peyar hua hai ma .. he loves me.. aj sham ko bahar le jaraha . "

tears of happiness formed in her eyes too. . she rubbed them " bohot khush hu tumhare liye beta. . jite raho. . aur han " khana muh pe rakhke bat mat kar , aur pink aur black pehenna tujhe accha lagta hai.. aur earring...

" ma ma ma relax . kar lungi. . aur waise bhi ab main khama muh pe rakhke bat nahi karti hu ... meri peyari ma ko jo pasand nahi hai ..

" han , han teri peyari abhijeet ko bhi jo pasand nahi hai. . " her. mother teased her and she blushed at this.

" maaaa.. ..

 **Flashback.,**

 **abhijeet ' s family had invited tarika and her family to their home for dinner. they were finished with their dinner and was eating desert now. tarika said with mouthfull halwa " wah ,. aunty keya gajar ka halwa banaya apne. . maza a geya. . "**

 **abhijeet : oye tarika ,. tu apna ye muh pe khana leke bat karneka adad kab chorega. mujhe ekdam pasand nahi hai.**

 **sonakshi : abhihijeet beta., main thak geyi hu ise samjhate samjhate . ye sunti hi nahi meri bat..**

 **abhi : tu. aunty ke bat manta keu nahi ? dekh agar tu ye adad nahi chora na toh main bhi se tujse bat nahi karunga..**

 **tarika : aaa bari ayi.. bat nahi karunga. . agar tu ye shart deneke bad aj hi rat ko 4 baje phone nahi kia na , toh meri nam bhi tarika nahi. .**

 **abhijeet : is bar nahi karnewala. .**

 **tarika : pls abhijeet , jo tujse hone nahi wala wo karneka challenge karke apna izzat ka nayiya duba. mat..**

 **and there was a loud laughter..**

 **Flashback ends**

" ok ma rakhti hu .. mujhe tayiar hona hai. . she got fresh and then she got ready. . wore a dark purple saree. and white stone earring with it.. she was looking beautiful.. she looked at the watch it was 5: 45. .

" abhi ate hi honge. " her heatbeat increased. thinking what wiill happen. . her. cheeks turned red remembering the word " and I love her.. "

the door bell rang she thought it was abhi. . " ati. hu. . " she opened the door and found someone with a black mask.

" koun. ho. tum.. she started to. walk behind to. reach. the drware where she kept. her gun. . simba started to bark loud sensing danger.. the partmer of the person went and hit simba with a rod on his leg. . but. before. it could. hit completely he moved. . so he was hurt. a little but it made him a little week..

" simbaaa. ... but the person hit her also. on the backside of her head. . blood ozzed from there and she became unconsious..

" jaldi chalo , ye. kutta kamzor. haI , ye kuch karnse pehele bhago. . " but whhen they were. going with traika he sudeenly stood up and ran. towards. them and bite. the last part. of the persons cloth.. the person jearked him and the pice of cloath went with him and they took tarika. with them. . here simba was barking loudly and tears were flowing from his eyes .

 **here you go.. the next chapter. . suspection..**

 **so guess guys**

 **who kidnapped. tarika and pls pls pls leave my inspiration.. . your precious reveiws.. :( now a days you people don't reveiw on my story . lastl chapter there were only 16 reveiws . you all have broken my heart into million of pices. . :'( :'(and my love for thohose who reveiwed..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistic Morning , guest , ammunikki , aditi , A. S. anjaana , arooj , abhirika my love , km - fan , guddi abhirika fan , sakshi , kamikaze Black , thank you sooo much my dear ff family for supporting me . you all encouraged me a lot.. love you all a lot..**

 **abhicharm : diii apne reveiw toh nahi kia , per witing egerly for you to come back and. for your precious reveiw.. main har chapter post karne bad sabse pehele apki reveiw ka hi intezar karti hu.. :) you are my 1st inspiration di.. come back soon..**

 **mr bindas :** **hey** **, good to. know you like my stories.. you said " mere liye " . do. I know you ? I would like to know about you.. and r u really mr aur ms.? hehe. ..and r u really fan of my stories aur abhirika ? apka hindi dekhke lagta hai you are bangali..**

 **now , ap sabne guess toh ki.. koi koi guess. kia it's abhijeet.. some guessed daya.. come on guys , how can abhijeet hit his love ? and even if. he. does it he will never let blood come right ? and she is daya 's honewali bhabi ;) so why would he even do that.. ok ab story shuru karnese pehele ek clue deti hu., keuki ab toh revil hone hi wala. hai.. it's someone from abhirika past.. ;)**

 **now story..**

in abhijeet ' s. house.. he is getting ready and daya is helping him. .

daya : are keya karrahe ho boss itna coat badalneki zarurat keya. hai.. tum r

toh har coat mai handsome dekhti ho. yar.

abhijeet. : are aj kuch zyada hi handsome. dikhna hai na.

daya. : are wah.. bohot chalu nikle tum. .

abhijeet : wo toh main hu hi..

daya : accha chalo ab. ye grey coat pehenlo..

abhijeet : han., ye sahi rahega.. tumhari choice accha hai..

daya : han wo toh hai.. ab jao jaldi.. poune che baj raha hai..

abhi : han chalta hu..

it's 6 : 10 pm.. abhijeet reached tarika 's house. . but he found the door open and went inside .. seeing the scenerio his heart skipped a beat . he felt that the soil is moving away from his feet and he is going down , down and down.. there was blood. infront of the door and evertything was broken and was in mess.. he came back by simba 's barking. he was barking continually .

" s..simba.. simba ... " he shouted as he was not seen . he came out and went to abhijeet running.. he was barking madly.. trying to tell abhijeet what he saw.. he saw the faithfull creature's leg was injured.. abhijeet tried to see it but he went near the door and stood where tarika ' s blood was.. he barked loudely and stood on his leg and again stood on 4 legs . he continued doing that.. as a sharp brain cid officer he got his sighn.. he pulled out his gloves and went to bring tarika 's personal forensic tool box as he knew where she kept it.. she collected the blood sample and took it in his pocket.. his hands were trembling and he was sweating badly.. as the victim is his jaan.. after completing this action simba pulled him by his pant and he went with him.. simba took the pice of cloath came from the dress of the kidnapper in his mouth and handed it to abhijeet.. he took it and carresed his head.. it was a pice of girl's three pece . there was blood on it . he got how the blood came there and whose blood it can be.. he wiped his sweat and drank a glass of water.. he didn't understand what he should do.. suddenly simba barked and pulled him again.. now he took him to tarika ' s study room.. there was a table and he dragged abhijeet by biting his cloath.. he stood up on his legs and hold tarika ' s diary kept there.. he barked. to make him understand that he should read the diary.. **( I think as a dog of cid. family he is ofcourse trained like this** ) the diary was decorated beautifully . above of it there was written **" my love "** and in middle there was a picture of him . he lifted the diary with a trembling hand. . he opend the 1st page there was written " year 1985 "

" 1985 ? ye kaise ho sakta hai.. ye toh .. " he flipped. the front cover and looked at his own picture.. " ye toh. mera hi tasveer hai.. toh phir sal 1985.?! " he sat on the chair and started to read the diary.. there he read everything from there birth till yesterday and the incident of lab of the morning.. his memory started to flash infront of him like the pages of a. book changes when there is a heavy wind..

" aah... he felt a slight pain again in. his head.. he. pressed his head with his. hand .. but he wanted to remember.. he. wnated to remember everthing.. every moment spent with his jaan.. every single moment.. he decided to remember them today and he was determined to remind all his sweet memory , what. he just read..

" hey bhagwan., mujhe shakti de taki main ye kar saku . " he pressesd his head and went through the whole diary.. her happiness written there brought smile on his face , her pains tore. his heart.. the pain in her head was decressing ... and slowly. it vanished.. and he remembered everything clearly with every page..

" **mujhe majbod rehena parega abhijeet , tumhare liye.. main nahi tut sakti.. na main tumse aur dur rehe sakti hu , nahi tumhe humare atit ke baremai bata sakti hu. . tumhe takleef hoga.. bas ekkbar tumhare muh se ye sunna chahti. hu abhijeet " I love you tarika " aur. kuch nahi chahiye.. phir main phir se humari atit ko. tumhare bahon mai ji sakungi.. in 5 salo mai main itna samajh geyi hu tum mujhe peyar karte. ho abhi bhi.. tumhe phir se apna purana peyar ehesas. ho geya. bas ekbar main humari atit ke us dinko jina chahti hu jab tumne mujhe propose kia tha.. kab bologe phir se abhijeet ? taras rahi. hu main.. 17 sal bad tumse milneke bad ekbar bhi tumhare sine mai sar nahi rakh payi.. apne ap ko bohot rokliya.. aur nahi. hota mujse.. ekbar tumhare sine mai jana chahti hu.. I love you abhijeet.. pls ekbar mujhe humari atit ko. jine do phir se.. "**

he carresed his hand lovingly on the words written by her " I love you tarika .. I love you tarikaaa.. I love. you.. " he screamd " sunai nahi dia. tumhe I love you tarika.. he was crying and kissed on her writting.. " I love you tarika. ao mere sine se lag jao tarika. . main bula rahi hu tumhe. . tumhare wo satra sal purani abhijeet tumhe bula raha hai tarika. . ao mere pas.. lag jao mere sine se.." he cried harder. . simba came and tried to chill him.. after sometime. he lifted his head. with a jerk. and opened a page.. the page where she wrote about joyi and her evil plan.. he wiped his tears and read that page again.. his eyes became double. .

" joyi .. yes joyi.. ye joyi hi kar sakti hai tarika ka kidnap.. " he said turning his officer mode on.. ;) " iski pas tarika ko kidnap karneka khas waja hai . . main.. mujhe aur tarika ko alag karneke liye agar wo aisa ghatiya kam kar sakti. hai toh tatika. ko kidnap bhi kar sakti hai. . aur ye.. he looked at the pice of cloath in his hand.. " ye kapre ka tukra bhi larkiyo ka hi hai..

he grabbed every thing suspicious and was coming back but stopped seeing something.. there was tyre sighn on the ground. .

" maine toh gari bahar park ki hai.. aur tarika ki gari andar . aur ye tyre dekhke lagta hai ye kuch hi der pehele hua hai. is nishan ko utha leta hu.. isse pata chalega ki ye kounsa gari hai aur gari ka malik se kidnaper tak.. " he went inside again and brought the cement which they use to guess shape of anything. . he picked the tyre mark from the ground and went back to beauro . he called everyonr there. after some hour everybody was there .

daya : keya bat hai abhijeet.? tum bahar janewale thaey na. . aur ye sab keya hai..

" saboot " he replied. with a blank expression .

acp : kaisa saboot abhijeet.?

abhijeet : tarika ke kidnapper ka pata laganeke liye..

salukeh : keya.? tarika kidnapped. . he screamed..

abhijeet told them everything in detail .. everybody was hell shocked..

daya : abhijeet tum thik ho. na ?

abhijeet : han . keu . he asked coldly. .

daya : tum atit ke baremai sochte ho toh dimag pe presaure parta hai. tumhara.

abhi : thik. hu.. dr sab ap ye blood sample. test karke dekhna ki ye ta.. . his. vioice stoped In his. throat.. tarika ke blood sample se match hota hai ya nahi. .

dr salukeh. : ab...abhi dekhta. hu. .

acp. : abhijeet , daya , sachin , aur purvi tum log jao. aur tyre ka mark ke baremai pata lagao.. aur baki log. mere sath abhijeet aur tarika ka college chalo .. joyti ke baremai pata lagana hai..

all : yes sir..

here in some dark place ,

she was. regaining. consious . " ahh " she felt a pain on her head. .

" main .. main kaha hu.. ye dard. aahh.. . " someone entered the room. . she tried to look at the person. but it was too much dark for her. .

" koun. ho tum.? mujhe yaha keu laye ho.. keya chahte ho tum.. ?

person : abhijeet. abhijeet chahiye mujhe..

tarika : nahi milega.. the person slapped her saying " chup kar. . jarur milega abhijeet mujhe.. uske liye. maine. itna sal. intezar kia.. socha. ki dhire dhire. uska zindegi mai aungi.. phir peyar karungi. use.. usko bhi peyar karwaungi mujse.. likin. tu.. she screamed " phir se a geya tu ,. uska zindegi mai.. phir se meri raste ka kata ban geyi.. socha tha abhijeet ko. uska atit ke baremai kuch bhi yad nahi hai ab.. main phir se uska zindegi mai asani se a paungi.. likin phir se. tu a geyi tarika.. mar dungi tujhe mai. . jaan se mar dungi.. meri 17 sal ka intezar mai paani phek dia tu tarika..

tarika : satra sal.?

person : han. han satra sal. .

tarika : ho koun tum ? the person came. to light and unmasked her face..

tarika : joyi ! ! tu..

joyi : han. tarika. main. . mar dungi tujhe mai.. jaan se mar dungi..

suddenly tarika started to laugh..

joyi : hans keu rahi hai paglo ki tarha.?

tarika : joyi tu itni gadhi hai. agar tu mujhe marega na toh main nahI marungi.. abhijeet marega. . keuki meri jaan abhiijeet. mai basti hai.. aur mujmai abhijeet ka jaan basti hai. hum dono ek dusreke jaan hai. samjhi.. aur nahi tu 17 sal pehele hume alag. kar payi. .aur nahi ab alag kar payegi. . samjhi ? she again slapped her. . she was going from there and tarika said from behind

" dekh lena jis hat se. tu mujhe thapper mara na ,. meri abbhijeet ayega. mujhe chutwane. aur teri. usi hato mai wo hatkari bhi pehenayigi.. "

she just banged. closed. the door and. went away..

" kahan. ho abhijeet.. jaldi ao na.. " she closed her eyes and. waited. for her love..

 **aj k liye itna. hi. . pls read and reveiw.. :)**


	6. re chapter 6

acp with the others collected information of joyti from her college and other places . and abhijeet with the others were investigating about the car.. they got to know about the car owner and went to his house and knocked at the door.. somebody opened the door.

person : ji kahiye?

abhijeet : MH02 - IL ye aphika gari ka number hai na ?

person : ap log policewale ho keya ? mil geyi mere car.

daya : matlab.

person : ji mera car. chori ho geyi hai 5 din pehele , maine report likhwayi hai.. ab aplogo ko mil geyi.?

sachin : mila toh nahi likin milneawale hai. apka car ka istemal karke kisine humare forensic expert ko kidnap kia. hai. hum cid se hai..

abhijeet went to their car and daya followed him.

person : keya.. sir main beguna hu sir maine kuch nahi kia.. mere car toh chori ho geyi sir.

purvi : wo hum dekh lenge.. chaliye sir..

they came to the car and they were about to go but stopped as abhijeet 's phone rang..

" han salukeh sir boliye.. "

" abhijeet jo khun tumhe tarika ke ghar ka darwaja ki samne se. mila wo khun.. ..

" kiska hai sir , batayiye.. "

" abhijeet wo khun... wo tarika ki hi hai.. " abhijeet closed his eyes and some tear drop fell from his eyes..

abhijeet : main toh joyi. ko jaan se mar dunga sir . " " jaan se mar dunga main use.. " he shouted..

dr salukeh :abhijeet mil jayegi tarika. use kuch nahi hoga..

abhijeet : kuch hone se pehele hi main usko apke samne lake hazir karunga sir . rakhta hu sir.. they were going through the mumbai road and suddeny abhijeet shouted

" daya gari roko.. "

daya : keya hua abhijeet ?

abhijeet : us car ka number dekho.. wo ghar ke samne park ki hai..

daya : are han., ye toh wo hi car hai.. chalo .

then everybody got down from the car and went towards the house. it was a very small house and they can understand that whoever lives there is poor ofcourse.. they knocked at the door and a man opened the door..

" abey koun hai ? kise chahiye ? " abhijeet. hold him by his collar " teri sasural.. tarika kaha hai bol . " he shouted on the top of his voice..

" k..koun koun tarika.. main. kisi tarika ko nahi janti.. "

" accha.? " he slapped the man hard and showed him her picture. " ye... ye tarika.. "

" main nahi janti.. " saying this he tried to flee but abhijeet caught him again and handed him to daya..

daya : nahi janti. han ? nahi janti.. toh phir bhag keu raha hai.. bol kaha hai " his anger was on prick and he gave him his special thappad.. bol . he shouted. " warna aur bhi tarike hai hamare pass .

man : nahi .. nahi sahab batata hu . batata hu.

daya. : bol he shouted and shaked him by holding his collar..

man : wo ek memsahab ayi thi.. bola mujhe 5 lakh rupe degi ukse badlemai mujhe use is larki ko kidnap karnemai madad karna hoga.. " abhijeet hold him by his collar and pulled him

abhijeet : kaha hai tarika bata.. maine kaha bata.. he became too much violent and was shaking him by his collar..

daya. : abhijeet shant ho jao.. choro main dekhta hu na... relax.. he removed abhi from him and hold him by shoulder and sighned sachin to ask him about the girl..

he asked the man and he replied " sahab maine uski shakal toh nahi. dekha . aur maine bas use madat ki thi. . uske bad wo mujhe gari. ke sath chor dia aur wo. us larki ko lekar chali geyi..

abhijeet shouted " kuch toh pata hoga uski baremai..

man : han sahab usne mujhe call kia. tha.. uski number hai meri pass..

purvi : number de jaldi.

man : han han.. 91.. ... purvi dialed the number but it was off..

purvi : sir bandh a raha hai..

abhijeet : ekbar na ekbar zarur kholegi ye phone . trace karte raho.. jab open karega trace ho jayega.. aur ise arrest karo.. they arrested the man and took him to jail.. purvi was waiting for the number to get tracced in her tab.. and they were loooing for clue

after 7 hour at morning 4 am purvi saw the signal of joyi ' s phone . and they headed towards their destination..

she woke up with a splash of water on her face.

" akhri bar naha le.. teri mouth ki tayiari ho chuki hai. aur han agar. tujhe bachane ke liye koi aya bhi na toh mere admi haI bahar . unhe mar dega. " then smiled evilly.. " waise bhi. tujhe bachaneke liye ayega bhi. koun.. hahahahahahahaha.. good bye tarika . and there was a gunshot .

joyi : ye goli kisne chalayi..

tarika : meri nahi teri mout ka intezam ho chuki hai joyi..

joyi : matlab ?

tarika. : bahar jake dekh..

outside half of her. men were unconscious , half were injured badly , and half were still being treated. . ;) purvi came and slapped joyi hard and dragged her from there .

abhijeet went to the room where tarika was tied .. both became still seeing each other.. abhijeet felt as he was between heaven and hell.. because she was weak ,. pale and tied badly.. blodd coming from the side. of her lips and forehead.. he ran and started to untie her in a hurry totally like a. mad. .. she was just looking at him without any blink.. but. there was lots of love in her eyes.. he untied her and looked at her with red and swollen eyes . then he suddenly hugged her with all his strength he had.. he was crying badly hugging her tight.. she just hugged him back and tears were flowing from her eyes too. .

" tarika tu aisa keu kia ? mujhe humare atit ke baremai kuch bataya keu nahi.. ekbar bata toh deti.. 17 sal bad mujse mila aur mere liye tu apna dukh khud mai hi chupake rakh di. . itna peyar keu karte ho mujse tarika. . he hugged her more tight . tum phir se humare atit ko jina. chahte thaey na.. ab hum dono eksath jiyenge humare. atit. ko.. he lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes carresed her cheek and kissed on her injuries and said " I love you tarika. jaan ho tum meri. tarika. jo bhi ho subha ghar se nikal ke sham ko ghar loutneka surity ho ya. na ho ... mujhe bas tum chahiye tarika. . main aur akele ji nahi sakti hu tarika . I love you . I love you tarika.. " she just smiled through tears and hugged him tight . she sheaded all her tears she stored for him for 22 long years. both souls cried their heart out hugging each other.. after sometime abhijeet didn't find the strong grif around him.. he separated her and looked at her.. she has fainted. in. his arms.. he patted her cheek caling her name.. but she didn't response. .

" tarika . .. my god. . " he lifted her and and brought her to the car.. acp has already came with the other team. abhijeet went to his car to take her to the hospital but when he. opened the car door he found joyi there . she was hancaffed. but his anger reached on. prick seeing her there . he banged closed the door. and joyi shivered to core. . he went to acp and asked him " sir tarika ko hospital le jana hai.. main apka gari mai jau ? "

" han han zararur.. jao.. "

"thank you sir.. " then daya and purvi accompanied him to the hospital.. they admitted her to. the hospital and waited for the doctor to come out. . abhijeet was too much tensed about her and daya tried to relax him.. the doctor came out and abhi went near him in a hurry..

abhijeet : k..keya hua use ?

dr : chinta ki koi bat nahi hai.. bas zyada kamzori ki waja se behosh ho

geyI hai. humne slain de dia hai . use hosh a jayega kuch hi der mai.. aur. hosh I

mai aneke bad use khana khilana parega.. thank you..

purvi : s..sir main tarika ke liye khane ka intezam karti hu..

abhijeet : han..

daya : jao boss millo tarika se..

abhijeet : hmm.

 ** _thnak you so much to those who reveiwed on the previous chapter.. pls keep supporting with your pprecious rreveiws.. :)_**

 ** _bear with this today. coming with next chapter soon.. stay blessed ._**

 ** _pls read and reveiw.. :)_**


	7. re chapter 7 full abhirika

**here is the next chapter .**

 **who reveiwd for me and supported me I'm very much thankful to those km fan ,. mistic morning ,. abhi ' s sunshine , guest ,. arooj ,. sakshi , abhicharm , sadrik forever , abhirika sweety ,. aditi , guddi abhirika fan ,. cidats 16 , a. s. anjaana ,. kamikaze black. . . love you so much guys for your continious support . this chapter is dedicated to you guys.. :)**

abhijeet opened the ward door and went inside.. he saw tarika laying ng on bed unconscious . he stood there for sometime looking at her face.. daya came with food and saw him standing there .

daya : keya hua boss?

abhijeet : nahi. kuch. nahi..

daya : ye khana lo..

abhijeet : han

daya : use hosh aye toh. hume bula lena. baki log beauro geye hai. joyi ko lekar.. main , acp sir aur salukeh sir hu yaha pe .

abhijeet : han thik hai.. daya went from there and abhijeet went near her bed , placed the food on the side table and sat on the. bed beside her.. he took her hand and hold it with both. his palms near his chest and kissed on her hand . he waited like that for her to wake up. tears was coming from his eyes and he wiped them away.. after few times he felt movement in his hand.. he saw that she has regaind consciousness . he kept his hand on her head and looked at her with excitement and love in his eyes.. she opened her eyes slowly and saw a pair of eyes looking at her with love and concern.. she hold back his hands and tears came into her eyes.. he quickly wiped them away and said

" aj se in akon mai main ek bund ansu bhi ane nahi dunga.. ye vada raha.. "

she smiled through tears and asked him " phir se kabhi mujhe chorke toh nahi jaoge na abhijeet ? "

" kabhi nahi.. " saying this. he hugged her tight with tears in his eyes. " I love you tarika.. I love you so much.. main kabhi nahi chorunga tumhe.. log kehete hai cid officer ko peyar nahi karna chahiye. . mujhe koi fark nahi parta hai.. main peyar karunga tarika. khulke jiunga humara atit eksath.. kabhi tumhe khud se juda nahi hone dunga.. had ( limit ) se zyada peyar dunga tumhe.. dekh lena tum.. itna peyar dunga na tumhe , sab bas dekhte hi rehe jayegi.. jalege log humare peyar se.. tum bas mujhe chorke jana mat.. "

" tumhe chorke jane se pehele main duniya chorke. hi. chali jaungi.. likin main akele nahi jaungi. jab is duniya se jaungi na , tumhe sath lekar toh hi jaungi main han... yad rakh na.. " he looked at her in hug and said like a baby

" jo abhi abhi kaha na , wo haesha yad rakhna.. agara zarurat pare toh har second mai yad karna.. "

she smiled and touched his nose with her ' s and said smiling " zarur . .. . sir "

he moved away from her with a jerk " keya.. "

" haha .. . accha ye batao tumhe. humare baremai pata kaise chala ? "

" tumhare diary se..

" keya pp...pura ka pura d..diary par li ?! " she said screaming.

" han.. pura diary.. aur main bohot gussa bhi hu.. " he said poutinh..

" awww keu.. gussa keu ho.. "

" tum apna sara dard mere liye chupakar rakha kud pe.. "

she hold his hand and said " idhar dekho.. dekho na abhijeet.. " but he didn't look.. so she cupped his cheek with one hand and make him look at her ( she was leaning against back .. means half lying ,) " abhijeet , agar tum mere jaga hoti aur main tumhari jaga hoti , toh tum keya karte. " she said with extra soft voice..

he hugged her again and burried his face in her neck and remained silent . she understood his answer and hugged him back.. they stayed like this for sometime and abhijeet broke. the hug and said " main sabko bulata hu..

he went and called everybody there dr came and checked her..

" ab ye ghar ja sakti hai.. likin jab tak head ki stich sukh na jaye , she should rest..

abhijeet : thank you doctor..

. salukeh came. in running and kept his hand on her head

" ab kaisa lag raha hai beta.. "

" thik hu sir.. "

acp : jald se thik ho jao han.?

tarika : main thik. hu sir bas thori si kamjor hu..

acp : ab tumhe 1 mahine chutti milegi..

salukeh and tarika : keyaaa ?!

acp : han . aur keya.. shadi 2 din mai nahi hota.. engeggment hai. , sangeet hai , haldi hai , mehedi. hai., shadi hai , reciption hai aur sabke tayiari karnemai hi 1 mahina lag jayega..

abhijeet and. tarika : nahi..

old duo looked at both confused. .

duo again together : hum abhi shadi nahI karenge..

now abhijeet , acp and salukeh looked at tarika surprised.

tarika : sir daya abhijeet ke liye jitna important hai mere liye usse zyada important hai.. keuki jab main nahi thi tab abhijeet ka is hal mai wo hamesha uska sath dia.. kabhi usko akele nahi chora . use phir se jina sikhaya.. isliye sir jabtak daya ke shadi nahi hoti hum shadi nahi karenge sir..

abhijeet went near her and sat there " tumhare jaisa peyar sabko mile tarika.. " then to old duo " sir maine tarika ko ye kabhi bataya nahi. ki daya aur main eksath shahadi karuga. . likin tarika ab khud bhi ye hi chahte hai . ab jab tak daya ke shadi nahi hoti hum

voice : karna parega..

all looked at the. door and found daya standing..

abhijeet : daya.! likin hum kaise.. .

daya. : koi likin vikin nahi.. shadi karoge matlab karoge bas. abhijeet main nahi chahta hu ki. mere waja. se. tum. dono apni zindegi rokke. rakho.. tum donoko age barna chahiye.. main.. .mere kuch na. kuch intezam ho. hi jayega. pls tum dono aisa mat karo. .

tarika : likin daya.

daya : tarika maine kaha. na.. pls abhijeet. main bas tum donoko ek hote hue hi dekhna chahta hu.. pls mere liye. tum donoko mere liye shadi karna parega. main keheraha hu tumdonoko shadi karneke liye.. bohot. intezar kia tarika tum. . ab mere liye aur intezar mat karo.. aur mere girlfriend hogi na. tum dono ki beti.. wo meri kheyal rakhegi., mujhe peyar degi aur mujhe dantegi bhi.. ab jald see. shadi karo tum dono..

abhijeet : are you sure ?

daya : boss ye kaisa sawal hai.. ofcourse .

then abhijeet looked at tarika then said " tum keherahe ho toh thik hai. .. karunga. likin abhi nahi. pehele tarika ki ma se toh ekbar. milu.. waise aunty mujhe janti toh hai per phir bhi.

daya : ye. hui na. bat..

abhijeet : per ek bat mujhe yakin nahi ho raha hai..

daya : wo keya.

looking at salukeh " hum yaha inki beti ko churaneke bat. karrahe hai.. wo bhi. inka dushman yani mere liye.. ye toh protest hi nahi karrahe hai yar..

salukeh smiling " are bhai jab tarika ki parents ko koi problem nahi hai toh main keya cheez bhai.. aur waise hi hat toh tum uski is duniya ke roshni dekhte hi pakar liya. tha.. keu " TARIKA JI " . both looked at each other and smiled..

acp : chalo ab jaldi se ise khilao aur. phir ghar chorke ana.. humne abhi joyi ka statement nahi lia..

abhijeet : sir aplog chali jayiye.. hume. bohot acchi tarha se pata. hai ki joyi ne tarika ko kidnap keu kia tha.. agar main jau toh beauro mai ek. khoon. ho jayega.. isliye behetar hoga. ki. main dur rahu.. ap.. aplog jayiye..

acp : thik. hai.. jaisa tumhe accha lage.. chalo sab.

salukeh : dheyan rakhna .. warna ... warna lab ane nahi dunga. tumhe.

abhijeet : han han. kuch din bad license hoga mere pas . tab ho sake toh rok lena..

salukeh : abhijeet... he was going to. him but acp pulled him " abe chal. "

daya : bye boss.. and bhabi. kaha tha. na. tumhe.. he said and winked at tarika. . she blushed and looked down..

abhijeet : ye daya keya bol raha. tha.. wo keya bola tha ?

ttarika. : ki hum ek zarur. honge. she said smmiling .

abhijeet smiled and took the food to feed her.. " lo ab jald se kha lo.. aur strong bano.. " he gave her a spoonful rice with a big smile . she accepted it and he continued feeding her.. but she stopped him. holding his hand .

tarika : abhijeet tum bhi kuch nahi khaya. hoga.. ek spoon lo..

abhijeet : tarika is wakt khane ka zarurat tumhe sabse zyada hai. . bohot kamzor. ho..

tarika : abhijeet bohot hai yaha pe.. do spoon toh. kha hi sakte. ho. aur ghar jake kha lenge aur..

he conviced and they finished eating part.. tarika had to change her cloath. so abhijeet waited outside and she was wearing her saree but when she bended her head down she felt a deep pain in her head due to the stitches in her head..

" ahhh.. came out from her mouth.. abhijeet was standing on the door ,. so. he heard that noise and went inside with " keya hua tarika.. " but he turned immediately watching tarika without veil as she was doing plate in saree..

he turned red and said " w..w...wo tumnne abhi chika ,. keya. hua.. "

tarika smilling at. his discomfort " abhijeet aise sharmane se koi faida nahi. ab mujhe saree pehenne mai tumhe. hi madad karna parega..

abhijeet shocked like hell and shouted as " keya ?! "

" chiko mat abhijeet.. hospital hai. . ab. sar pe chot ayi hai aur stiches bhi hai.. isliye sar zyada hilane se dard ho raha hai. niche jhukane se pressure parraha hai. ab madad kar dona.. " she said helplessly..

abhijeet : likin...

tarika : ab main aise bahar jaungi.?

abhijeet : are. nahi. nahi , lao main madad karta. hu.. **saree pehenne mai "** he stressed on the sentence saree pehenne mai.. he gathered all his courage and looked back.. he went to her head down and started his help session. . she was just smiling and looking at him . he finished and stood up to tugg the bunch of plate inside.. this time she was nervous too at this closeness and to make her situation worse clod wind was blowing continually . he took god 's name and tugged the plate inside .. she shiverd badly at his touch and he was uncomfortable at the same time.. he finished to make her wear saree and let out a small sight. .

abhijeet : h..ho geya..

tarika : thanx.. chale ?

abhijeet : hmm..

they collected their belongings and started towards tarika ' s home.. they reached their home and abhijeet opened the door.. before they can enter completely simba came running and. jumped on tarika and started licking her face..

tarika : bas bas bas. bohot peyar jata liya ab choro. bhi. but may be he was overjoyed so he didn't leave her. . she shouted on him a little and he left her.. abhijeet took her to her room and made her lay on the bed..

abhijeet : main coffe lata hu.. tum yehi pe lete rehena.. hilna bhi mat..

tarika : ok..

he went and broght coffee for both. and sat near her..

abhijeet : saccha peyar mai. itna gam keu hota hai hamesha tarika ?

tarika : pata. nahi bappa hamesha aisa keu karta. hai.. wo hamesha sach peyar karnewalo ka hi. imtehan leta. hai.. shayed saccha dosti saccha peyar aur saccha rishta hamesha imtehan deneke liye hi hota hai.. toh. phir hum bhi wada karte hai ki zindegi ki har mode pe kabhi ek duusreka hat nahi. chorege.. hamesshaa ek dusreka sath denge. promise ?

abhijeet : promise. he. hold her hand and kissed it..

they spent the whole day with each others. ' s company talked about many things . she said him all the. things she wanted to tell him for 22 years.. simba felt it right to leave them alone.. so he also stayed away from them.. and at night they ate their. dinner and abhijeet satteled her on her. bed. .

" good night jaan . " he. kissed on the bandage of her forehead and was going but tarika stopped him holding his wariest .

tarika : kaha ja. rahe ho..

abhijeet : guest room..

tarika : yehi raho. na.

abhijeet : likin tarika , main nahi rehe sakta. hu yaha tarika..

tarika : keu ?! meri bistar kante ka hai keya. . ya phir dar lagraha hai ki main. nind mai lath marke phek dungi.. she smirked . abhijeet smiled

tarika : abhijeet mujhe tumpar khud se bhi zyada bharosa hai.. tum. kabhi kuch galat kar hi nahi sakte ho..

abhijeet : itna bharosa..

tarika : agar tum kaho ki us sap ( snake ) ke samne jake khara ho jao tum safe rahoge , main wo hi yakin karungi.

he smiled and layid beside her. she hugged. him and kept her head on his chest .

abhijeet : itna bharosa mujhe mat karo tarika..

tarika : tum iske layek ho abhijeet.. after sometime she hugged him more and started sobbing..

abhijeet : carresing her hair . " keya hua. , han ?. "

tarika : maine. itna sal tumse dur toh raha.. likin ab lagraha hai agar tumse phir se juuda ho jau toh main ji hi nahi paungi abhijeet..

abhijeet : tumhe mujse juda hona bhi nahi parega tarika.. kahi nahi jaunga main..

tarika : aur hamari duty.

abhijeet : kaha na itna peyar karunga tumhe duty bhi har jayge.. kuch nahi hoga.. ab so jao na .

she slept there like that and abhijeet thought to. himself

" sach mai hamare duty humare peyar ke samne har jayega na bappa ? "

he slept also huhging his angel..

* * *

next morning she woke up and found no one there . she sat on the bed and thought

" subha subha uthke chala geya keya.? " then she heard some sound coming from the kitchen . she got down slowly and went there.. she found abhijeet cooking something. ..

tarika : abhijeet ye keya karrahe ho.. ? "

abhijeet : nashta bana raha hu.

tarika : mujhe utha dete..

abhijeet : han han madam. ji., pata hai ap doctor ho ,. likin aam ( normal ) logoko ko bhi pata hai ki bimar logoko zyada kam nahi karna chahiye.

tarika : ahan.. toh main abhi toh thik hone nahi wali. hu. . kamse kam sat ( 7 ) din lagega..

abhijeet : toh sat diin main subha subha uthke khana banaunga aur sham ko kam khatam karke tumahare ghar aunga.. waise. tumhare parosi. kuch bhI ulta sidha nahi sochege. . keuki unlogoko subkuch pata hai , ye bhi pata hai ki tumhe aj keya hoga.. so. no. prproblem

tarika : likin.. .

abhijeet : shhh.. he stoped her by. putting his fingure on her lips " koi likin vikin nahi.. ab jao fresh ho jao aur han washroom ka darwaja kholke rakhna. . main yaha hu..

tarika : kamse kam darwaza. ..

abhijeet : chup. .! jao.

tarika : ok.

she got fresh.. it was Sunday so he didn't have any hurry to go to the beauro.. they finished their breakfast with lods talk and he made her sit on the couch and brought coffee for both.. she kept her head. on his chest and both were enjoying coffee enjoying each other ' s company.. suddenly her phone rang and she smiled seeing the caller id.. she received the call still in his. chest and started without waiting. for. the other person to say hello..

" maine. naha li ,. healthy breakfast bhi ki . aur ab... she smiled and said ab jo karrahi hu us pal ke liye maine 22 sal intezar. kiia.. abhijeet ke sath coffee pi rahi hu.. bat karoge apni .. . honewala damad se ? wo apko pehechan lega.. wo. keya. hai na janab ne akele meri pura ka pura diary par. lI.. main toh dar hi geyi.. akele ye kam karneki keya zarurat thi batao ma. khatra ho sakte. thaey na . " she was separated from him now. . " ye kabhi kabhiI aisa kam ... ok. okkk deti. hu.. bapre damad mil geyi toh beti se peyar uth geyi. . hah.. jao.. bat karo apni damad se .. " she gave him the phone he took it and they talked

abhijeet , : h..hello aunty..

sonakshi : ma. bolo beta.. accha lagega. .

a drop of water fell from his eye and he wiped that

abhijeet : kaise hai ap.?

t. m. : thik hu beta. . aur ab aur bhi thik hungi.. meri beti ko uski khushi wapas jo mil geyi..

abhijeet : u..uncle kaise hai..

t.f : thik. hu beta .. aur aj. toh hamari bohot khushi ka din hai.. hume humara abhijeet wapas mil geyi..

abhijeet smiled .

t..m. : pata hai beta . tarika is pal ke bohot bechani se. intezar karrahi thi .. ki. umhare yaddash wapas a jaye.. bas tumhe apna atit ko phir se jina chahti thi. . wo hume bataya nahi likin uski awaj sunke hum samajh geyi ki wo. bohot khush hai beta. . "

he looked at her .. she was looking at her coffee and was smilling on her own lightly.. seeing her he said " wo toh dikh hi raha hai.. "

t.m : rakhti hu beta aj.. phir bat hoge..

abhijeet : ji .. namaste. .

* * *

6 days passed like this.. in these 6 days abhijeet used to come to her house after finishing work , stayed there at night., used to get up early in the morning and made food for both. .

7th day,

tarika was sleeping in her room. .. somebody came and kissed on her forehead and she woke up .

" good morning abhi.. "

" good morning jaan. . nend accha tha. . "

" ekdam. . "

abhi : ye lo coffee. .

tarika : tum 7 dino se meri khayal rakh rahi ho abhijeet.. khudka bhi khayal rakha karo . aur tumhara ghar bhi khali para hai. .

" mera ghar toh tab bhi khali hi reheta hai. jab main reheta hu. . "

" matlab ? "

he touched her forehead with his lightly and said in a soft voice " tumhare biina toh mera ghar khali hi hai. . ab jald se ajao aur mere adhura ghar pura kardo tarika. .

she smiled and hold his neck by two of her hands still heads touched with each other anfnd eyes closed

" zarur aungi. man toh karraha hai abhi jau.. likin ... " she opened her eyes and smiled

" you know... " saying this she hugged him and rested her head on his chest .

tarika : mere sath rehenese tumhara dil itna zor zor se keu dhadakte hai ? "

abhijeet : humare dil juri hui hai na. . isliye jab hum pas ate hai tab humare dhadkan tez ho jate hai .

she smiled and pressed her ear more to his chest. .

abhijeet : aj tumhe lab jana hai. . yad hai..

tarika : bilkul..

abhijeet : toh fresh ho jao. . hum khake nikal jayenge. .

tarika : ok. . saying this she kissed on his cheek and was going but came back again and kissed on. the other cheek too..

tarika : ek gal pe thapper marnese agar shadi nahi hoti ,. toh ho sakta hai ki ek. gal pe kiss karnese bhi shadi nahi hogi. . she smiled big and lastly kissed on his lips and then ran towards the washroom before he could say anything. .

he arrenged breaksfast for both and. they had their breakfast. . when she was going towards her room to bring her bag abhijeet hold her by her wariest and stopped her..

" wo mera is 7 dino ka gift nahi doge ? "

" kaisa gift ? " he pointed to his lips and looked at her with a pleading eye. .

" abhijeet hum late ho rahe hai.. "

abhijeet : chota sa hi toh gift hai.. zyada wakt nahi lagega.. de do na. . "

"ab... she looked deep into his eyes .. she saw only pure love there. . she didn't know what came to her . she suddenly remnbered the moments she opened without him , crying to hug him., crying to be with him. . the momets she cried alone for her abhijeet., the moments she spent lone when she needed him. , only him .. but she had to stay away.. suddenly all this memories flashed together infront of her.. she suddenly hugged him tight by his neck and kissed him with all her emotions , her pains , her cries ,.everything she stoped from coming out, she. poured all that. in that kiss. . abhijeet was surprised at her behaviour and understood that something is wrong with her. . he gave her sometime and he responsed back .. she just let all her. pain come out and was kissing him pationately. . abhijeet was responsing her but more than that he tried to understand what happened with her suddenly .. she left him after 5 minute and looked at him with a wet face ,. which was wet by her tears. . she was crying badly and was breathing heavily.. abhijeet rremained silent waiting for her to calm down . she was checkinh him madly and lastly hold him by his collar..

" t...t...tum mujhe.. ph...phi...phir se ch...cho. chorke toh n..nahi ja.. jaoge na... ha. . han.?

she was. choking badly due to heavh crying and short of oxygen..

abhijeet : shhh ..shhh. . shant tarika. . shant ho jao. ansu pocho.. chalo. . he wiped of her tears .. his eyes were teary too looking her crying. .

" sshhh. . rote nahi..chup ho jao.. he wiped of. her fresh tears kissed her forehead and hugged her to calm her down..

" ao.. idhar ao baitho.. he made her sit on the couch and she was hugging him tight and was sheading her 22 years stocked tears for him .. he was continually carresing her head and was making her stop..

" shhh. ro mat jaan. . tumhare abhi ko dard hota hai uski jaan ko aise rote hue dekhkar. . " he gave her time to calm down.. she was crying on his chest continually .. she stopped after 30. minutes and abhjeet bbroght a glass of water for her weaping his own tears.. he fed her water and then looked at her..

" better... mmm? " he asked cupping her face ..

" hmm. " " abijeet tum. . . "

he stopped her " sshhh kuch mat kehena. . ao idhar. . he went to the small tample of ganesh in her home and took a lamp in his hand .

" abhijeet keya.. .

" sshh. .

he hold it. infront of ganesh statue and said " main ye wada karta hu ki main apni tarika ko chorke kabhi nahi jaunga. . hamesha uski sath dunga . uski khayal rakhunga.. ye vaada raha. mera khud se , apni payar se ,. aur apse bappa. he kept the lamp back and took his blessing touching his feet .

to tarika " main apna vaada zarur nnibhaunga tarika.. "

she smiled and both started towards beauro .. and from there

they started a new journey towards thir future. .

* * *

A.N : I think this is the longest update I have written till date. . but. I don't understand what's your problem guys. . keya aplog ye chahte hai ki main story likhna bandh kar du ? if you guys don't want that then why are you not reveiwing. . only 14 reveiws. . only.. I'm heart broken..

still ,. someone asvised me not to cry for that .. so

read and reveiw. . :) :)


	8. Chapter 9

**hey guys , next chapter..**

 **thank you , thank you so much to those who supported me continuously . love you all guys.. :)**

 _the car was running through the busy road of mumbai.. but the sun ray was coming through the car glass and was falling on her face . her eyes were sperkling in happiness and she looked at the person beside her at the driving seat.. she smiled and looked front .._

 _her pov : thank you.. thank you so. much bappa , meri abhijeet ko sabkuch yad dilaneke liye aur use phir se mujse hi peyar karwaneke liye.. karwaneke liye ? nahi , uske dil mai soya hua peyar ko phir se jaganeke liye . aj bohot khush hu main.. bohot.. "_

 _abhijeet : keya soch rahe ho tarika ?_

 _tarika : ye hI , ki , tune toh paida hoke hi flirt karna shuru kar dia. toh , ab ye soch rahi hu ki , tu is 17 sall mai aur kitne larkiya ke sath flirt kia hai ?_

 _abhijeet : let me think.._

 _tarika : ( surprised ) matlab ?!_

 _abhijeet : 365 din se agar 1 sall hota hai... tohhh.. .. ( he rubbed his hand on his chin. . ) han 17 sall hoga 6, 205 din mai.. toh ab agar main har 2 din mai ek larki ke sath flirt kia tohhhh... han inn 17 salo mai , main 3, 103 larkiya ke sath flirt kia.. he said giving his special smile that he gives fakely.. ;)_

 _tarika ' s mouth fall open " very smart.. "_

 _abhijeet : ab tu pucha toh jawab toh dena hi parega na.. he said with the most innocent look ._

 _both smiled loudly at this . abhijeet looked at her then concentrated on the road and said " aise zindegi bhar haste rehena.. ye smile tumpe suit karta hai.. ansu nahi.._

 _they reached cid beauro and both went to their respective place .._

 _tarika went to the lab but found nobody there._

 _tarika : are , 9 baj geyi per salukeh sir abhi nahi aye. . per wo toh late kabhi nahi karte.. beuoro jake dekhti hu._

 _she went to the beuoro and as soon as she entered the beuoro she was astonished seeing the scenerio.. the beuoro was decorated and everybody was standing with flowers and a big paper in their hand written " welcome back tarika " and as soon as she entered everybody shouted " welcome back dr tarika. " and dr salukeh was also included too.._

 _she smiled boardly and accepted the flowers thanking them.._

 _" thank you so much all.. it's beautiful.. "_

 _acp. : han han pata hai ye phool beautiful haI. ab humare is pille ( pale ) zindegi ko bhi is phoolo ki tarha bana do.._

 _tarika : matlab ? main samjha nahi.. she asked smilingly ._

 _all : matlab abhijeet / abhijeet sir se shadi karke_

 _purvi , shreya , freedy , pankaj , sachin , daya , : aur hume vanje / vanji ( nephew / nice ) dekar humare ye boring life ko entertaining bana do. plssss._

 _acp : aur mujhe bahu aur pota / potI dekar._

 _dr salukeh : main bhi hu bhai.. natkhat sahi likin ek damad aur pota / poti.. bhai hume ye life jineka aur man nahi karta.. ab budhapan hai , kaha pota poti ke sath khelenge nahi , parhe raho lab mai . aur humesha perduman ki " keya pata chala salukeh " sunna. parta hai.._

 _then he realized somehow he said something which he should ' nt say.. he looked at acp and as he expected there was tear in the corner of his eye.._

 _salukeh : kept his hand on his shoulder " boss , I'm sorry , main tumhe yad dilana nahi chahta tha.. I'm_

 _but he was cut by acp : abey , keya sorry.. sahi kaha tune.. ab budhapan a geya. . ab toh humara pota poti se hi khelneka wakt hai.._

 _dr salukeh : han , per. boss..._

 _acp : dekh salukeh , mujhe koi pachtawa nahi hai ki maine usper goli chalaya.. ek mujlim beta se wo beta accha hai ( he kept his hands on his both side of waist with a proud smile ) jo apne. bap ko garv mehesus karate hai.. aur dekh yaha toh mere 8 beta beti hai jo din rat 24 ghante apne bap ko garv mehesus karwne mai lage hai. then with a naughty expression looking at freedy and pankaj " ye sach hai ki mere dono bete bhut se bohot darte hia. " listening to this everybody looked at both with a grin to make them feel more shy. " likin darte toh sirf bhut se , sach ( truth ) se nahi.. then he smiled proudly again. " aur ye log ki khuhi se hi mere khushi hai.._

 _then abhijeet rubbed his hand behind his head and and came forward with " ss..sir wo hum sab na apka pit piche apko r..ra._

 _acp helped him to complete his sentence " rawan bulate thaey.. "_

 _all looked at him hell shocked with double size eyes . 16 big eyes were looking at. him with fear.._

 _daya : a..apko p..pata tha sir ?_

 _acp : han. bohot din pehele se.._

 _freedy : toh apne hume danta keu nahi ?_

 _acp smiled : jab koi hak se tumhe koi nickname se bulate hai na toh wo bar bar sunneka man karta hai.. chahe wo nickname kitna funny keu. na ho chahe kitna bura keu na ho.. accha lagta. hai.. pata hai daya us din jab tum peheli bar mujse hak se drug manga tha na bohot accha laga tha. ( dangerous lady case ) likin bura bhi laga tha ki mere. chote bete peheli bar mujse hak se , without any hesitation kuch manga tha , likin de nahi payi.. illigal cheez tha . daya , tum humesha tumhare abhi se hi hak se sabkuch mangte ho. . kabhi mujpar bhi hak. jataya karo na beta.. accha lagega.. "_

 _daya came to him and hugged him and kept silent . everyone had happy tear in their eyes and acp opened his arm signaling everybody to come.. all came and hugged their father.._

 _after watching this with happy tear in. eyes the another father said " are bhai main bhi hu.. mujhe bhi koi gale laga lo. . "_

 _they broke the hug.._

 _abhijeet : are sir ap itna khadus ho.. pata nahi agar apko hug kia toh mouke ka faida uthake thapper na mar do sar pe.. he said with a naughty smirk. ._

 _tarika : keya abhijeet.. jao bat nahi karti tumse. she went to her father and side hugged him with both her hands. bohot bure. ho.. humesha mera papa. ko pareshan karte ho.._

 _dr salukeh gave abhijeet a bechara look and abhijeet : toh ye bhi toh humesha mujhe cherta hai . agar ye line pe aye toh main keu jau ise pareshan karne. ._

 _acp : larai karna koi tu donose sikhe.. chal ab band ho ja.. aur tarika tum ek kam karo tum apna parents ko phone karke yaha aneke liye bol do.. hum mil bhi lenge aur tum donoke shadi ke baremai bhi bat kar lenge .._

 _tarika : ok , main. bula lungi.. she said and smiled looking at abhijeet. ._

 _then salukeh looked at tarika " are tarika.. tum roye thaey keya ? tumhare ankhe aise fuli keu hai ? keya hua.?_

 _abhijeet and traika were shocked and mameged to be. normal. " w..wo nahi sir maine roya nahi.. wo thandi ka mousam hai toh rat ko maccharo ne chain se sone nahi dia . isliye.. thori der bad thik ho jayega.. "_

 _dr salukeh : keya ? ye abhijeet dheyan.. ..._

 _tarika : sir abhijeet mana kia tha ane se.. maine zid kia.._

 _dr salukeh : thik hai.. main lab ja raha hu.. tumhe jab thik lage a jana . ok ._

 _tarika : thik hai sir , main atI hu.._

 _she talked with the girls for sometime and bid them bye and was going towards the lab.. when she was walking throgh the corridor someone pulled her from the behind and she collided on the person and kept her hand on his chest.. he hold her by her waist ._ _she looked deep into his eyes and saw only love there.. he kissed on both of her sollowen eyes. she closed her eyes.._

 _tarika : koi a. jayega abhijeet.._

 _abhijeet : ane do.. then he kissed on her lips and she was shocked at his behaviour but responded back. after sometime he broke the kiss and. loolked at her . cupped her face with one hand ._

 _abhijeet , : kabhi kabhi jhut sunnemai accha lagta hai. . aur jab aj mere liye bola toh sunne mai bohot mitha laga.. mujhe aj ke pehele jhut kabhi itna mitha nahi laga.._

 _she pushed him lightly smiling shyly and went from there. ._

 _no case was reported that day.. in the evening everybody was going home and abhijeet packed his things and went from beuoro. he saw the lab lights on and went there.. he saw that salukeh was working with a head of a sceleton and tarika was doing some filework.._

 _abhijeet entering the lab " keya. dr sab , aj toh koi kam nahi hai . abhi bhi keya kam karrahe hai aplog .._

 _dr salukeh looked up from the sceleton and said him smirking " hum log ya sirf tarika ji. . "_

 _abhijeet : n..n..nahi aisa koi bat nahi hai.. m..maine toh ap donoko hi bola ._

 _salukeh sir was. going to say something but was cut by a voice " abey salukeh ,. chal tujhe ghar chor deta hu. . ye sab chor. . bohot kam kar. liya_

 _dr s : likin boss.. ._

 _acp : jo. kam baki hai wo kal khatam kar lena .. chal ab.._

 _dr salukeh : thik hai.. chalo. . aur tarika..._

 _acp : use drop. karneke liye ek jita jata admi khara hai tere piche. use abhijeet chor dega. . chal na yar .._

 _they went away ._

 _abhijeet : chaliye . baki ka kam kal kar lena.._

 _she smiled and started to close her work knowing that. even if she insists he will not let her complete that._

 _while closing the file " kal mummy papa araha hai. . maine unhe phone. kia tha. flight tiicket avilable tha.. toh flight pakar liya. araha hai. . kal subha 7 bjae land karega . bohot khush hai .._

 _abhijeet : smiling wo toh. hona hi hai. . I'm excited.. 22 sal bad uncle aunty se mil raha hu .. he smiled and asked " chale ?. "_

 _tarika : han chalo ._

 _abhijeet drove her to her home and they reached her home . both got down from the car ._

 _tarika : ok abhijeet.. good night.. she was going but abijeet stoped her by holding her wariest .. he pulled. her slwoly towards him and hugged. her tight burring his face in his neck and kissed there.. and looked her holding her by waist and looked deep in her eyes ._

 _abhijeet : man toh karta hai tumhe duniya ki sare khushiya de du.. tumhare zindegi se dukh nam ki cheez ko hi hata du.. per dar bhi lagta hai.. main ek cid officer hu.. aur ek. .._

 _tarika put. her hand on his lips to make him stop and she continued " ek cid officer. ki life ki koi garenty nahi hota.. kab keya ho jaye koi nahi kehe sakta.. cid. officer ko humesha goli lagti reheti hai ye adad ban jata hai.. aur tumhare bhi ban geye.. per mujhe dard hoga. . " she left his mouth and. hugged him. . " I know abhijeet. . tum ek cid. officer ho.. aur. kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta haI.. I'm ready for anything abhijeet.. agar tum kabhi sh.. she couldn't utter the. word ' shaheed " . it stuck in her throat.. but she managed and said " agar tum kabhi sh..shehhed ho geyi toh mujhe dukh nahi , garv mehesus hoga. . " she lifted her face and looked at him he was listening to her with tears . " per mujhe. apna peyar par aur bappa par pura bharosa hai ki hum kabhi juda nahi honge.. aur agar kabhi alag bhi ho jaye toh phir se ek honge.. jaise hua 17 sal bad .. then again hugged him " pata nahi keu ,. per mujhe humesha lagta hai ki jaise hum duniya ke roshni eksath dekha hai., hum peheli saans eksath liya hai., humare dhadkan jaise eksath dhadakta hai. . .. waise hi . hum is duniya ki akhri roshni bhi eksath dekhenge ,. hum akhri saans bhi eksath ek dusreke hat pakarke lenge ,. humare dhadkan bhI eksath dhadakna bandh karega. keuki meri dil tumhare andar dhadak raha hai abhijeet. . agar tumhe kuch hua toh main toh aise hi mar jaungi . kuch aur karneke zarurat hi nahi hai._ .

 _abhijeet : mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai. mere sath bhi ye. hi hoga.. agar. tumhe kuch hua. toh..._

 _tarika smiled and looked up.. she wiped his tears " good night .. "_

 _abhijeet smiled and kissed on her lips " good night jaan. agar koI bhi problem ho toh immediately mujhe phone karna . . main a jaunga .. "_

 _she smiled " pata hai. "_

 _then she went inside her home and abhijeet drove to his home.._

* * *

 **thanx for reading.. .**

 **hope you all liked it..**


	9. Chapter 10

**hey guys , next chapter..**

 **thank you , thank you so much to those who supported me continuously . love you all guys.. :)**

 _the car was running through the busy road of mumbai.. but the sun ray was coming through the car glass and was falling on her face . her eyes were sperkling in happiness and she looked at the person beside her at the driving seat.. she smiled and looked front .._

 _her pov : thank you.. thank you so. much bappa , meri abhijeet ko sabkuch yad dilaneke liye aur use phir se mujse hi peyar karwaneke liye.. karwaneke liye ? nahi , uske dil mai soya hua peyar ko phir se jaganeke liye . aj bohot khush hu main.. bohot.. "_

 _abhijeet : keya soch rahe ho tarika ?_

 _tarika : ye hI , ki , tune toh paida hoke hi flirt karna shuru kar dia. toh , ab ye soch rahi hu ki , tu is 17 sall mai aur kitne larkiya ke sath flirt kia hai ?_

 _abhijeet : let me think.._

 _tarika : ( surprised ) matlab ?!_

 _abhijeet : 365 din se agar 1 sall hota hai... tohhh.. .. ( he rubbed his hand on his chin. . ) han 17 sall hoga 6, 205 din mai.. toh ab agar main har 2 din mai ek larki ke sath flirt kia tohhhh... han inn 17 salo mai , main 3, 103 larkiya ke sath flirt kia.. he said giving his special smile that he gives fakely.. ;)_

 _tarika ' s mouth fall open " very smart.. "_

 _abhijeet : ab tu pucha toh jawab toh dena hi parega na.. he said with the most innocent look ._

 _both smiled loudly at this . abhijeet looked at her then concentrated on the road and said " aise zindegi bhar haste rehena.. ye smile tumpe suit karta hai.. ansu nahi.._

 _they reached cid beauro and both went to their respective place .._

 _tarika went to the lab but found nobody there._

 _tarika : are , 9 baj geyi per salukeh sir abhi nahi aye. . per wo toh late kabhi nahi karte.. beuoro jake dekhti hu._

 _she went to the beuoro and as soon as she entered the beuoro she was astonished seeing the scenerio.. the beuoro was decorated and everybody was standing with flowers and a big paper in their hand written " welcome back tarika " and as soon as she entered everybody shouted " welcome back dr tarika. " and dr salukeh was also included too.._

 _she smiled boardly and accepted the flowers thanking them.._

 _" thank you so much all.. it's beautiful.. "_

 _acp. : han han pata hai ye phool beautiful haI. ab humare is pille ( pale ) zindegi ko bhi is phoolo ki tarha bana do.._

 _tarika : matlab ? main samjha nahi.. she asked smilingly ._

 _all : matlab abhijeet / abhijeet sir se shadi karke_

 _purvi , shreya , freedy , pankaj , sachin , daya , : aur hume vanje / vanji ( nephew / nice ) dekar humare ye boring life ko entertaining bana do. plssss._

 _acp : aur mujhe bahu aur pota / potI dekar._

 _dr salukeh : main bhi hu bhai.. natkhat sahi likin ek damad aur pota / poti.. bhai hume ye life jineka aur man nahi karta.. ab budhapan hai , kaha pota poti ke sath khelenge nahi , parhe raho lab mai . aur humesha perduman ki " keya pata chala salukeh " sunna. parta hai.._

 _then he realized somehow he said something which he should ' nt say.. he looked at acp and as he expected there was tear in the corner of his eye.._

 _salukeh : kept his hand on his shoulder " boss , I'm sorry , main tumhe yad dilana nahi chahta tha.. I'm_

 _but he was cut by acp : abey , keya sorry.. sahi kaha tune.. ab budhapan a geya. . ab toh humara pota poti se hi khelneka wakt hai.._

 _dr salukeh : han , per. boss..._

 _acp : dekh salukeh , mujhe koi pachtawa nahi hai ki maine usper goli chalaya.. ek mujlim beta se wo beta accha hai ( he kept his hands on his both side of waist with a proud smile ) jo apne. bap ko garv mehesus karate hai.. aur dekh yaha toh mere 8 beta beti hai jo din rat 24 ghante apne bap ko garv mehesus karwne mai lage hai. then with a naughty expression looking at freedy and pankaj " ye sach hai ki mere dono bete bhut se bohot darte hia. " listening to this everybody looked at both with a grin to make them feel more shy. " likin darte toh sirf bhut se , sach ( truth ) se nahi.. then he smiled proudly again. " aur ye log ki khuhi se hi mere khushi hai.._

 _then abhijeet rubbed his hand behind his head and and came forward with " ss..sir wo hum sab na apka pit piche apko r..ra._

 _acp helped him to complete his sentence " rawan bulate thaey.. "_

 _all looked at him hell shocked with double size eyes . 16 big eyes were looking at. him with fear.._

 _daya : a..apko p..pata tha sir ?_

 _acp : han. bohot din pehele se.._

 _freedy : toh apne hume danta keu nahi ?_

 _acp smiled : jab koi hak se tumhe koi nickname se bulate hai na toh wo bar bar sunneka man karta hai.. chahe wo nickname kitna funny keu. na ho chahe kitna bura keu na ho.. accha lagta. hai.. pata hai daya us din jab tum peheli bar mujse hak se drug manga tha na bohot accha laga tha. ( dangerous lady case ) likin bura bhi laga tha ki mere. chote bete peheli bar mujse hak se , without any hesitation kuch manga tha , likin de nahi payi.. illigal cheez tha . daya , tum humesha tumhare abhi se hi hak se sabkuch mangte ho. . kabhi mujpar bhi hak. jataya karo na beta.. accha lagega.. "_

 _daya came to him and hugged him and kept silent . everyone had happy tear in their eyes and acp opened his arm signaling everybody to come.. all came and hugged their father.._

 _after watching this with happy tear in. eyes the another father said " are bhai main bhi hu.. mujhe bhi koi gale laga lo. . "_

 _they broke the hug.._

 _abhijeet : are sir ap itna khadus ho.. pata nahi agar apko hug kia toh mouke ka faida uthake thapper na mar do sar pe.. he said with a naughty smirk. ._

 _tarika : keya abhijeet.. jao bat nahi karti tumse. she went to her father and side hugged him with both her hands. bohot bure. ho.. humesha mera papa. ko pareshan karte ho.._

 _dr salukeh gave abhijeet a bechara look and abhijeet : toh ye bhi toh humesha mujhe cherta hai . agar ye line pe aye toh main keu jau ise pareshan karne. ._

 _acp : larai karna koi tu donose sikhe.. chal ab band ho ja.. aur tarika tum ek kam karo tum apna parents ko phone karke yaha aneke liye bol do.. hum mil bhi lenge aur tum donoke shadi ke baremai bhi bat kar lenge .._

 _tarika : ok , main. bula lungi.. she said and smiled looking at abhijeet. ._

 _then salukeh looked at tarika " are tarika.. tum roye thaey keya ? tumhare ankhe aise fuli keu hai ? keya hua.?_

 _abhijeet and traika were shocked and mameged to be. normal. " w..wo nahi sir maine roya nahi.. wo thandi ka mousam hai toh rat ko maccharo ne chain se sone nahi dia . isliye.. thori der bad thik ho jayega.. "_

 _dr salukeh : keya ? ye abhijeet dheyan.. ..._

 _tarika : sir abhijeet mana kia tha ane se.. maine zid kia.._

 _dr salukeh : thik hai.. main lab ja raha hu.. tumhe jab thik lage a jana . ok ._

 _tarika : thik hai sir , main atI hu.._

 _she talked with the girls for sometime and bid them bye and was going towards the lab.. when she was walking throgh the corridor someone pulled her from the behind and she collided on the person and kept her hand on his chest.. he hold her by her waist ._ _she looked deep into his eyes and saw only love there.. he kissed on both of her sollowen eyes. she closed her eyes.._

 _tarika : koi a. jayega abhijeet.._

 _abhijeet : ane do.. then he kissed on her lips and she was shocked at his behaviour but responded back. after sometime he broke the kiss and. loolked at her . cupped her face with one hand ._

 _abhijeet , : kabhi kabhi jhut sunnemai accha lagta hai. . aur jab aj mere liye bola toh sunne mai bohot mitha laga.. mujhe aj ke pehele jhut kabhi itna mitha nahi laga.._

 _she pushed him lightly smiling shyly and went from there. ._

 _no case was reported that day.. in the evening everybody was going home and abhijeet packed his things and went from beuoro. he saw the lab lights on and went there.. he saw that salukeh was working with a head of a sceleton and tarika was doing some filework.._

 _abhijeet entering the lab " keya. dr sab , aj toh koi kam nahi hai . abhi bhi keya kam karrahe hai aplog .._

 _dr salukeh looked up from the sceleton and said him smirking " hum log ya sirf tarika ji. . "_

 _abhijeet : n..n..nahi aisa koi bat nahi hai.. m..maine toh ap donoko hi bola ._

 _salukeh sir was. going to say something but was cut by a voice " abey salukeh ,. chal tujhe ghar chor deta hu. . ye sab chor. . bohot kam kar. liya_

 _dr s : likin boss.. ._

 _acp : jo. kam baki hai wo kal khatam kar lena .. chal ab.._

 _dr salukeh : thik hai.. chalo. . aur tarika..._

 _acp : use drop. karneke liye ek jita jata admi khara hai tere piche. use abhijeet chor dega. . chal na yar .._

 _they went away ._

 _abhijeet : chaliye . baki ka kam kal kar lena.._

 _she smiled and started to close her work knowing that. even if she insists he will not let her complete that._

 _while closing the file " kal mummy papa araha hai. . maine unhe phone. kia tha. flight tiicket avilable tha.. toh flight pakar liya. araha hai. . kal subha 7 bjae land karega . bohot khush hai .._

 _abhijeet : smiling wo toh. hona hi hai. . I'm excited.. 22 sal bad uncle aunty se mil raha hu .. he smiled and asked " chale ?. "_

 _tarika : han chalo ._

 _abhijeet drove her to her home and they reached her home . both got down from the car ._

 _tarika : ok abhijeet.. good night.. she was going but abijeet stoped her by holding her wariest .. he pulled. her slwoly towards him and hugged. her tight burring his face in his neck and kissed there.. and looked her holding her by waist and looked deep in her eyes ._

 _abhijeet : man toh karta hai tumhe duniya ki sare khushiya de du.. tumhare zindegi se dukh nam ki cheez ko hi hata du.. per dar bhi lagta hai.. main ek cid officer hu.. aur ek. .._

 _tarika put. her hand on his lips to make him stop and she continued " ek cid officer. ki life ki koi garenty nahi hota.. kab keya ho jaye koi nahi kehe sakta.. cid. officer ko humesha goli lagti reheti hai ye adad ban jata hai.. aur tumhare bhi ban geye.. per mujhe dard hoga. . " she left his mouth and. hugged him. . " I know abhijeet. . tum ek cid. officer ho.. aur. kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta haI.. I'm ready for anything abhijeet.. agar tum kabhi sh.. she couldn't utter the. word ' shaheed " . it stuck in her throat.. but she managed and said " agar tum kabhi sh..shehhed ho geyi toh mujhe dukh nahi , garv mehesus hoga. . " she lifted her face and looked at him he was listening to her with tears . " per mujhe. apna peyar par aur bappa par pura bharosa hai ki hum kabhi juda nahi honge.. aur agar kabhi alag bhi ho jaye toh phir se ek honge.. jaise hua 17 sal bad .. then again hugged him " pata nahi keu ,. per mujhe humesha lagta hai ki jaise hum duniya ke roshni eksath dekha hai., hum peheli saans eksath liya hai., humare dhadkan jaise eksath dhadakta hai. . .. waise hi . hum is duniya ki akhri roshni bhi eksath dekhenge ,. hum akhri saans bhi eksath ek dusreke hat pakarke lenge ,. humare dhadkan bhI eksath dhadakna bandh karega. keuki meri dil tumhare andar dhadak raha hai abhijeet. . agar tumhe kuch hua toh main toh aise hi mar jaungi . kuch aur karneke zarurat hi nahi hai._ .

 _abhijeet : mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai. mere sath bhi ye. hi hoga.. agar. tumhe kuch hua. toh..._

 _tarika smiled and looked up.. she wiped his tears " good night .. "_

 _abhijeet smiled and kissed on her lips " good night jaan. agar koI bhi problem ho toh immediately mujhe phone karna . . main a jaunga .. "_

 _she smiled " pata hai. "_

 _then she went inside her home and abhijeet drove to his home.._

* * *

 **thanx for reading.. .**

 **hope you all liked it..**


	10. what happened ! abhijeet :'(

_**thank you so much to thos 9 who reviewed on the previous chapter.. pls keep suppporting me.. :)**_

 _ **here is the next chapter..**_

 _the next morning tarika woke up got fresh and drove to abhijeet ' s house as they had to go to the airport together to pick up tarika ' s parents. she opened the lock with her spare key..she went to his room but he was already in the washroom. she smiled and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.. he came out from the washroom and heard a humming sound coming from the kitchen and utensils sound. he smiled and got ready.. and went downstairs ._

 _she was prepairing coffee and was humming a song.. a pair of hands hugged her from behind and said " aj bohot sukun mila . tumhare chehera dekhke dininki shuruat hua.. " saying this he started kissnng her neck.._

 _she smiled and said in a romantic voice ". keya abhijeet.. subha subha romance ke mood pe hote ho keya hamesha.. pata nahi shadi ke bad is bechari ki keya hal karoge romance karte karte.. " she said smirking.._

 _he turned her and hold her by waist " ap ho hi aise.. dekhte hi mood romantic ho jata hai . "_

 _she said pushing him away lightly " keya abhijeet.. der ho jayenge . jake chupchap baith jao table pe.. main breakfast leke ati hu.. " saying this she turned and continued her work.._

 _he sat on the table and. waited for her to come with breakfast. she made the breakfast and served it.. they finished eating and started their journy_ towards _the airport.. they reached the airport and saw her parents waiting for them there . a big smile crept on her parents lips seeing both of them . tarika and abhijeet smiled and they went towards her parents.. they both went to touch her mother's feet when. their head hit together.._

 _tarika made a face and said " ouch . abhijeet.. dekhai nahi deta keya ? "_

 _tarika ' s father smiled and said " ab shuru mat ho jao dono.. ao idhar.. " saying this he opened his arms and. tarika went to her father ' s arm.._

 _abhijeet smiled and her mother came to him and cupper his face " kaise ho beta.? "_

 _abhijeet said smiling " thik hu aunty.. " saying this he bend down to touch her feet but she stopped him with " are beta , " she made him stand and touched his head " jite raho.. "_

 _tarika was smiling. till. now but she made a. face and said " ma ap hamesha abhijeet ko pake mujhe bhul. jate ho.. hmf.. bat nahi. karungi apse.. saying this she kept her hands folded near. her chest and pouted._

 _tarika_ ' s _mother looked at her surprised and_ _told_ " _abbhi. jalti hai tu isse.. ab toh sudhar ja._ . "

 _tarika freed. her hands_ " _keu_ ? "

 _abhijeet smiled and said_ " _ab. chale? uncle aunty thak geye hoge.._ "

 _tarika_ ' s _father. got irritated and said_ " _ye. keya uncle aunty lagake rakha_ hai.. _ma papa bulao_ . "

abhijeet smiled and said politely " ji. "

they were going but daya came and stood infront of them..

abhijeet saw him and said a little surprised " are daya . tum yaha ? "

tarika ' s father looked at daya and told " accha , toh tum daya. ho.. tarika tumhare baremai bohot kuch. bataya hume.. bari nasibwale hai abhijeet jo tumhare jaisa dost mila.. ya bhai bolna behetar hoga...

daya smiled at this and touched. their feet both said " jite raho. bete.. "

abhijeet asked. him again " daya tune bataya nahi ki tu bhi anewale hai.. "

daya said " are. nahi . main toh so raha tha.. mere khabri ka call aya ki wo khatarnak drug dealers aj *** park mai deal karnewale hai , subha ke 7:30 baje.. toh acp sir ko bataya toh unhone hume janeke liye bola.. isliye main yaha a geya.. tumhe lene.. 7. baj chuke hai.. "

abhijeet with a meschivious smile " accha tabhi toh main sochu janab itni subha subha kaise uth. geye.. jab inhe phone kkarke uthate uthate mere jaan hi nikal jata hai.. "

daya looked on the floor and with a round red pouted face " keya. boss ,. meri bhabi ke ammi abbu ke samne. meri izzat keu utarrahe ho.. "

abhijeet. smiled loudly and so tarika ' s parents.. tarika ' s father said " jao beta , hum tarika ke sath chale jayenge..

abhijeet smiled " ji unc...but he was stopped by a glance from him and. he corrected " papa . hum ja... but he stopped midway and looked at tarika . then said smiling lightly " hum ate hai hai.. "

duo was about to go but. tarika. called him with a very soft , caring and loving tone " suno.. "

both looked back and she told " forensic mai. hu iska matlab ye nahi. ki main ye nahi janti hu ye drug dealers. kitne khayarnak hai.. dono apna khayal rakhna.. aur ye mat bhulna koi tumlohoke liye intezar karraha haI . "

before the environmet gets heavy she said with a smile " ab jao warna wo log deal karke bye bye. bolke. chala jayega.. "

abhijeet flashed his most charming smile and said " log apni pariwar ko apna kamzori samjhte hai.. likin main tumlogoko apna sabse bara takat samjhti hu.. keuki tumlogoko dekhneke liye hi toh dushmano se larnke takat milti hai.. taki. unlogoko harake jald se lout. saku . "

he smiled lightly and went. daya passed her a asauring smile and went too . a tear was trying to flow from the corner of her eye , but she wiped it and turned to her parents smiling .

" chale ? " she said smiling at them.. they reached her car. as soon as she opened the car door simba jumped on them seeing two familiar figure .

" are janab abhi bhula nahi hume.. han ? " sonakshi said ruffling his head..

in reply he. barked loud .

they got inside the car and drove towards tarika ' s house.. she was driving the car in the right way but she seemed restless.. there was little sweat on her. forehead. . suddenly she started to feel more restless and was breathing heavily . suddenly a truck came infront and to avoid accident she moved the car left and the hit a tree.. nothing happened to anybody but they got scared..

" sonakshi thik ho.? tarika samhalke. keya hua . kaha khoyi hui thi ? " mayank asked her scared . but he saw her restless face and asked her in a soft voice keeping his hand on her head

" keya hua beta ? itni ghabrai hui keu ho.. aur itna pareshan keu ho.? keya hua ? "

" pata nahi papa.. per jab se abhijeet geye hai dil bohot hi ghabra rahi hai.. bohot ghabrahat ho rahi hai.. aisa lagraha hai koi bari musibbat ane wali hai.. bohot ghutan mehesus ho raha hai . bohot. .. " she said in a trembling voice , breathing heavily and cluched the steering.

" kuch nahi hoga beta.. sab thik hi hoga.. bappa pe yakin rakho.. main gari chalau ? " he said keeping his hand on her hand..

she forced a smile and said " jee. aur gari main hi chala lungi.. koi bat nahi.. "

" thik se chala beta.. " sonkshi said tensely .

" ji ma.. " she said nervously .

they reached home and tarika showed them their room.. they got fresh , she made coffee for three and came back. they were drinking tea and her father watched that she was still restless.. he wanted to say something but was cut by the ringing of tarika ' s mobile.. she looked at the caller id and received it

" hello acp sir good morning.. " she said still restless..

" tum apni parents ko lekar sushine hospital chali ao. " he said in a heavy and calm voice..

she got scared listening the name. of hospital and acp ' s voice.

" keu.? k..keya hua hai sir ? sab thik hai ? " she asked restlessly .

" yaha aoge toh pata chal jayega.. " he told in the same voice and hung up the phone. .

she cut the phone with a trembling hand.. " acp sir ka phone tha.. wo hume foran sunshine hospital janeke liye bola . " she said all this while getting up from the couch and running towards the door with a trembling body. her tensed parents followed her and got to the. car.. they reached the hospital and she was shocked seeing the scenerio . the whole team was there and daya ' s shirt was covered with blood like he hugged someone injured . everybody had tears in their eyes.. and freddy was crying infront of ganesh statue. she scanned every person 's face. the face she was expecting to calm herself , didn't find it. . so she guessed what might have happened. . her parents were silent. . she took baby steps towards daya and looked in his eyes which were looking at the floor blankly.

" daya . " she called him softly putting a hand on his arm.

he looked at her jerked and started to complaint her " t..tarika. . tum a geyi. . tarika d..dekho na boss ko. . wo m..mere bat sunta hi. nahi yar.. kitni bar. bola a..ankhe kholo. . likin nahi. sunta hi nahi.. ab t..tum bolo na. . tum bologe toh wo z..zarur uthega. tumharI bat zararur manega wo.. aur h..han e..ek bat aur bolna u..use k..ki wo .. wo bar bar aise mere aur goli ke bich na aye .. u..use bolo na tarika ki.. ki wo aisa dobara. na kare.. uska itna bhuk hai t..toh mujhe bata dete. m..main use khana banakar khilata.. aise mere .. .mere hisee ka go...goli ba..bar bar kh..khaneke keya . .. keya zarurat hai. . bo..bolo. sa..samhao na use. . " he said all this to her choking like a small boy. " b..bolo na tarika.. . " this time he hugged her and cried loud.. she didn't have any tear in her eyes but. they were blank.. she. rubbed hand on his back ,.

" kuch nahi hoga.. sab thik hoga.. jaise hamesha thik. hota hai..don't worry.. " she said..

daya separated from her and said " pata hai ? goli ekdam dil ki karib lagi hai.. au..aur .. bohot kh..khun bhi behe chuka hai.. " saying this he rubbed his tears..

tarika went towards the OT and looked at abhijeet . she kept the her hand on the glass from where abhijeet can be seen.. she saw his heartbeat on the monitor.. it was very low.. her heart skipped a beat seeing him like that . a tear drop skipped her eye . she wiped that , closed her eyes and the memory flashed infront of her eye and his words encroached in her ears

" main ye wada karta hu ki main apni tarika ko chorke kabhi nahi jaunga. . hamesha uski sath dunga . uski khayal rakhunga.. ye vaada raha. mera khud se , apni payar se ,. aur apse bappa. "

a sweet smile crept on her lips ..

" main janti hu abhijeet ,. tum apna wada zarur nibhaoge. . jaise nibhaya. . 17 sal bad.. " she said caressing on the glass as she was caressing abhijeet..

 **FLASHBACK**

it's during those days when they were in college.. they went to the beach to spent some time together , only with their parent ' s permission. tarika was sitting on a rock.. abhijeet was lying keeping his head on her lap , hugging her lap by one hand and by waist by the other hand . she was caressing his hair and both were enjoying the silent company of each other trying to listen their own heartbeat beating inside of other. .

" ek bat puchu abhijeet ? " she asked still. caressing his hair lovingly. .

" hmm.. " abhijeet replied with his eyes closed .

" saccha peyar mai humesha bohot imtehan par karna parta hai . hume bhi karna para , karna parega. . agar kabhi hume bohot difficult imtehan ka samna karna pare toh keya tum mujhe chorke jaoge ? aur agar kabhi hum alag hogeye toh keya tum mere pas. wapas nahi aoge. ? " she said little sadly.

abhijeet opened his eyes ,. got up and looked at her ..he looked deep in her eyes and saw fear there.. he smiled lightly and cupped her face..

" main wada karta hu., chahe jitna mushkil wakt ka samna keu na karna pare ,. main humesha tumhara sath rahunga . aur agar kabhi alag ho bhi geye., toh jitna bhi wakt ho. , 10 saal., 20 saal , 30 saal .. main wapas tumhari pas aunga.. kabhi nahi chorunga tumhara sath.. "

tarika smiled and hugged him..

she came back from her past by someone ' s touch on her shoulder . she looked back and found purvi standing with red eyes. . then the doctor came out and everybody went to him with hopeful eyes. .

" doctor mera bhai thik toh hai na . han.. boliye. . " daya asked impatiently .

" kuch toh boliye dr sahab.. " acp asked tensely .

" I'm sorry.. " the doctor said with a sad face..

* * *

 **are are rukiye . ye chappal ,. tamatar aur egg phekna bandh kijhiye and start guessing what happened to. abhijeet. . and reviews show nahi. karrahe hai isliye review. na karke chala mat jana. . reviews are being received in my. mail inbox.. so.,**

 **read and review. . :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**1st of all , I'm requesting pls don't leave in the middle.. pls read the whole chapter.. I'm sure you won't be disappointed . :) and chill.. main meri abhijeet ke sath thori na galat karnewali hu.. ;) he is gonna be fine . but not smoothly . read further to know.. :) :)**

the doctor came out and everybody went to him with hopeful eyes. .

" doctor mera bhai thik toh hai na . han.. boliye. . " daya asked impatiently .

" kuch toh boliye dr sahab.. " acp asked tensely .

" I'm sorry.. " the doctor said with a sad face..

" sorry matlab ? " daya asked in an agressive manner..

" dekhiye ,. humne goli toh nikal dia likin.. aplog unhe lanemai bohot der kar di.. bohot zyada khoon behe chuka hai. hum unhe blood derahe hai but his body is not accompanying . unka body mai blood serculation thik se nahi horaha hai jitna hona zaruri hai.. isliye blood sharir mai thik se ja nahi paraha hai.. humne puri tarha se koshiah ki per... he sighted heavily .. unke pas. . unke pas wakt bohot kam. hai.. you guys can meet him for the last time. I'm sorry.. only miracle can save him now... " saying this the doctor went away from there. .

every person standing there couldn't believe their own ears.. they were just froze at their place and was trying to calculate what the doctor said..

daya came back from shock and said " eye , keya bola doctor ne mere bhai ke pas wakt kam hai ? aisa kabhi ho sakta hai tab na. . ye doctor. . kuch bhi bolte rehete haI..

but nobody was in this world.. everybody were just froze at their place.

" bilkul sahi keherahe hai daya. abhijeet ko kuch nahi ho sakta. . aur. mujhe pata hai ab...abhijeet kabhi apna wada nahi torte. . aur wo mujhe wada kia hai ki wo kabhi mera sath nahi chorega.. aur wo apna w..wada z..zarur nibhayega.. samjhe. na.. ab chaliye abhijeet se milte hai. . wo intezar karraha hai hamara. . "

but everyone was silently sheading tear still in shock..

" chaliye ..! " she said little loud. .

with this everybody went to the room ,. but daya was already present there and abhijeet was holding his hand. .. many machines were attached to his body and he had a oxygen mask on his mouth. he was looking pale because of shortage of blood. . after she saw abhijeet in this state. her heart skipped a beat. . all her courage vanished and her eyes filled with tears. . but she wanted to be strong so wiped the tears and sat beside him . hold is another free hand .

" ye doctors na kuch bhi bolte rehete hai abhijeet . dekho wo keherahe hai tumhre pas wakt bohot kam hai.. pata nahi kaha se mbbs pass kia. . main janti hu .. tum apna wada kabhi nahi toroge. . hai na ? tum wapas aoge na mout ki muh se ? han ? " she said holding his hand and he assured her by eyes. .

" dekha , kaha tha na maine. . aur aplog aise hi pareshan ho rahe ho.. k...kuch nahi hoga... " she said looking at them and breathing heavily . . then she looked at abhijeet kept her hand on his head and said smiling nervously " m...m..main...main hu na . main karungi tumhara ilaj . ekdam fit ho jaoge. phir dekhna y...y..ye log ab bewaja ro rahe hai na tab hsege. . d..dekh lena.. t..t..tum ... tum ab. . r..rest karo han ? s..sab thik kar dungi main .

then suddenly the mechines started to beep continuasly.. everybody got panicked in the room .

" main doctor ko bulake lati hu.. " purvi said scared like hell and ran out of the room..

daya scared like hell and hold his hand more tight " boss .. b..boss keya hua han ? a..ankhe kholi rakho.. pls.. bandh mat karna.. pls abhi.. kuch nahi hoga.. "

" abhijeet d..dard ho raha hai .? m..m..mujhe dikhao kaha dard hai han.? keya hua.. han? " she said restlessly and trying to make him comfortable..

he looked at daya ' s face and rubbed his tears away lovingly and forbidden him to cry by nodding his head.. then he looked at tarika and cupped her face with one hand and smiled lightly. and tried to say something

" han... . han bolo abhi.. main sun rahi hu.. " she said and brought her ear close to his mouth

" I ... I. want to l.. live . " he manged. to utter..

" han.. I know that you want to live abhijeet.. aur tumhre will power mout ko zarur... ab...abhijeet.. abhijeet.. " she stopped midway as he already closed his eyes and the. monitor was showing a straight line..

menwhile the doctor also came with puvi. he checked abhijeet and answered sadly " I'm sorry . he is no more..

everybody froze at their place . their diamond., the most previous diamond of cid team is no more.. tears started flowing from their eyes continuously . tarika ' s mom was crying hugging mayank and mayank was looking at the soulless body of whom he considered his son and to whom he was going to give his. daughter.

daya said " tarika , dekho na ye toh phir so geye.. chalo koi bat nahi , shayed bohot zyada thak geyi hai. . ise aram karne dete hai.. hum dono rahenge iske pas.. agar ise kisi cheez ki zarurat pare toh.. " daya said without any. tear and in a very normal voice..

acp with. tear came and kept his hand on his shoulder and called softly " daya . "

he looked back and said smiling " are. ye keya sir ap ro keu. rahe ho.. abhijeet ko kuch nahi hua hai.. boss toh bas aram karrahe hai. kuch der bad phir se uth jayega.. ismai ronewali keya bat hai.

" daya tuhara bhai hume chorke chala geya hai.. wo..wo ab wapas kabhi nahi ayega.. acp controlled his tears and said in a trembling voice

" sir aisie kaise kehe sakte hai ap.. pagal ho geye hai. keya. . . mere bhai nahi ja sakta mujhe chorke.. kabhi nahi jayega mere bhai mujhe chorke.. " he shouted at the top of his voice.. " nahi jayega wo.. nahi jayega.. mujhe chorke nahi ja sakta wo.. ye bas aram karraha hai. nahi ja sakta wo.. " he started murmuring holding his hand..

tarika was just sitting like a statue holding his hand tightly . salukeh and mayank came behind tarika and salukeh kept his hand on her shoulder " beta tum sun rahe ho na.. kuch toh bolo. . abhijeet nahi raha.. "

mayank kept his hand on her head " beta , ro lo beta . dil halka ho jayega.. abhijeet nahi raha beta.. beta bolo kuch.. "

this time tarika lost contol and shouted at the top of her voice " keya lagake rakha hai aplogone . abhijeet nahi raha , abhijeet nahi raha.. are abhijeet khud kaha mujhe ki wo jina chahta hai.. aur isne wada kia hai mujhe ki ye kabhi mujhe chorke nahi jayega.. aur abhijeet kabhi apna wada nahi torta.. aur abhijeet zinda hai.. zinda. hai wo.. aur is bat ka sabse bara sabut main hu.. agar abhijeet mar geya hota toh main aplogoke samne zinda khara nahi hota.. meri dill abhijeet ke andar dhadak. raha hai.. agar mere dill ki dhadkan ruk geye toh main zinda kaise khara rehe sakti hu.. aur mere andar jo dil dhadakraha hai wo abhijeet ka hai. toh abhijeet mar kaise sakta hai.. batayiye aplog..batayie chup keu hai ab. . nahi mar sakte ho tum abhI.. nahi tor sakte ho tum apna wada.. nahi. kar sakte ho aisa . "

saying this she hugged him and punched hardly on his chest . and after that there was a beeping sound in the mechine.. everybody looked at the monitor and saw that his heart started to beat again.. she looked up and saw the monitor.. her face lighten up and she stood up and started to press his chest with both hand and his heart beat started to rise up..

" main doctor ko lati hu.. " shreya said happily. .

" koi zarurat nahi hai meri abhi ko main hi laungi hosh mai.. us doctor se kuch nahi honewala.. " she said continuing her force breathing..

acp signaled shreya to bring the doctor so she went..

" boss ! boss sun rahe ho. " daya asked carresing his hairs..

tarika finished the action as he was breathing normally and his blood serculation is normal now she was checking his pulse and eyes " daya wo sun sakte hai , likin wo zyada response nahi kar payeg but thora sa kar payega.. " she said checking his fingers they were moving lightly . (I've read that. in first aid lesson :p.. I'm not a medical student.. :p ) .. abhijeet coma mai chale geye hai . likin ghabrane ki koi bat nahi.. he will come out from coma soon.. highest 2 month.. " and at the last she sat beside him and kissed on his forehead smiling lightly..

slowly everybody went from there and lastly daya and tarika were left. . daya was sitting on a seat beside the bed and tarika had gone to buy some light food for herself.. daya was sitting with abhijeet and was recollecting some old memories..

 **FLASHBACK,**

 **daya was shot on his right arm . abhijeet made dinner and asked daya to come and eat.. he came and sat on the chair and sat with the noodles bowl infront of him ..** **he was not eating the food and was looking at the noodles making faces. . abhijeet knew what he wanted but wanted to tease him..**

 **so he asked " are daya keya hua. kha le.. "**

 **" boss mujhe lagta hai tumhare ankhe check karwani paregi.. "**

 **abhijeet said with his famous expression " aain ? matlab ? "**

 **daya complaining like a child " dikhta nahi keya ? mere hat folded hai.. khila do na.. "**

 **abhijeet suspressing his laughter " are ye toh noodlse hai . frock se hi toh khata hai. . aur wo toh tu baye ( left ) hat se bhi pakar sakta hai.. toh kha. le..**

 **daya like a kid making face " abhiiii.. "**

 **" accha accha ok.. la khilata hu.. " abhijeet said smiling**

 **big bro was feeding his small panda with many noke - joke.. while feeding him abhijeet asked in a little sad voice " accha daya ,. ek bat puchu ? "**

 **" mmm " he replied while taking a spoonful noodlse in mouth..**

 **" agar aj main yaha na hota toh tu akele hi khata na. . " he asked while filling the frock with noodlse. .**

 **daya gluped the noodles and looked at him with a little angry face " ye kaisa sawal hai abhijeet ? "**

 **abhijeet put back the noodles bowl and said with a little serious voice looking in his little bro ' s eyes " daya hum cid officers hai bhul mat .. "**

 **daya made a pout with angry face and folded his arms crossed near his chest " toh main khana hi bandh kar dunga. . "**

 **abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart and said " daya please ,. wada kar agar aisa wakt aye toh tu puri tarha se apna khayal rakhega.. please daya.. "**

 **daya looked in his eyes and saw fear and concern there.. he took his hand inside both of his palms and said assuringly " wada karta hu agar aisa wakt aye toh main khudka bohot acchi tarha se khayal rakhunga.. I. promise.. "**

 **abhijeet smiled in assurance and daya said " aur sath mai ye bhi pray karunga ki aisa wakt zindegi mai kabhi aye bhi nahi . aur boss tum bhi ek wada karo mujse . "**

 **" keya bol . " he asked again filling the frock with the last rest noodles .**

 **" wada karo ki tum agese kabhi mere aur goli ke bich nahi aoge. . " he said forwarding his hand .**

 **abhijeet looked at him and his hand.. daya was opening his mouth to say something but abhijeet took the chance and pushed the noodles inside his mouth and slapped his forwarded hand down and went from there..**

 **" aae abhieed wadda " he could utter only this much with mouthfull noodlse and followed abhijeet to the kitchen..**

 **" are abhijeet hat pe thapper keu mara.. wada karo. . ki tum kabhi mere aur goli ke bich nahi aoge .. "**

 **abhijeet put the bowl on the sink and his phone rang.. he smiled ear to ear seeing the caller id and said " tarika ji ka call hai. . tera hat thik ho jaye phir dekhte hai wada kia ja sakta hai ya nahi.. hellllooo tarika. ji.. kaise hai ap . bohot yad arahi thi apki .. are m... his voice faded slowly as he went towards the garden leaving a mouth open daya hands on his hips..**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS.. .**

" maine usdin tumhe wada kia tha na, main puri tarha se apna khayal rakhunga.. dekhna ab main sirf apna nahi sabka khayal rakhunga . dekh lena.. aur tum jaldi wapas ao na.. adha din bhi nahi hua.. kitna bore ho raha hu. aur boss , waise tum toh bohot badmash nikla.. hmm.. doctor ke samne response nahi kia .. aur jab bhabi ji ageyi. tab phataphat response ksrnelaga.. "

" wo isliye daya keuki tumhare boss pehele se hi badmash hai.. college mai ye itnaa badmash thaey na ." she came saying this and sat beside him " waise abhijeet ,. daya ko qo bat batau keya ? jab tumhe uthan baithan ( sit - up ) .. . .

" keya uthan baithan.. boss ... . haha tarika jaldi batao . " daya said excitedly.

" keu abhijeet batau ? " tarika asked . and they saw a pleading expression on abhijeet ' s face. .

" awww choo. chweett.. " said tarika pulling his cheek lightly .. " actually daya keya hai us din humare science class chal raha tha. . know mujhe bachpan se science pe hi interest hai . toh main humesha bohot interst ke sath science class attend karti thi. aur. ye bechara kuch samajhta hi nahi tha ki time kaise pass kaise kare.. toh usdin isne time pas karneke liye mujhe chuna aur humare college ke rules bohot strict thaey . .. mujhe tang karne laga.. toh. ...

 **FLASHBACK,**

 **science class was going on and bechara abhijeet was only yawning and making design with rubber on desk and was fading it away.. suddenly he looked at her curly hair infront of him. . as tarika was sitting infront of him. . he started to play with her hair.. she knew that he was not interested in science . so she smiled and nodded her head as " he is impossible . " but she sat back so that he could do whatever he wanted. . she was enjoying his childish act he was doing with her hair.. he was blowing air , moving his pencil in her hair and so more childish act.. so she was trying to hide her smile but was also letting him play as he wished. . as he was sitting back he could easily go near her ear... so he went near her ear and blowed air lightly . she just smiled at his act ..**

 **he said near her ear almost a whisper " tumhe toh science bohot pasand hai na.. toh tum mujhe apne ap ko disturb keu karne de rahe ho . lectures miss ho jayege na... tum toh har lecture note karte ho.. main aise disturb karraha hu toh note. kaise karrahe ho?**

 **she smiled and wrote something on a paper and passed it to him he read that. and there was written " tumhare liye agar meri jaan bhi jaye main khushi khushi chali jaungi mout ki bahon mai . ek note keya.. I love you more than my life abhi. . "**

 **he read that and cluched that page.. and went near her " agar dobar mout ki bat ki na. . " she smiled and nodded her head.. after some minute he again started to. play with his most favourite thing.. but ,. as he was the most handsome boy in the class everybody was jelaouse of tarika . a girl anya stood up and complained " sir , ye abhijeet tab se tarika ko pareshan karraha hai .. "**

 **abhijeet was hell shocked and tarika looked at her with a expression " what the. .**

 **" abhijeet idhar ao .. " their sir called him and he went near him..**

 **.**

 **" kan pakro aur uthan baithan karo.. " his sir ordered him .**

 **" ji ? " abhijeet said shocked..**

 **" ji ji mat karo shuru karo .. " he ordered him. .**

 **abhijeet started to do sit up and after sometime he looked at tarika and he glupped watching the scenerio .. tarika was looking at laughing anya with firy eyes and she hold the pencil tight in her hand and it broke by the pressure of her hand. .**

" are us larki ki keya zarurat thi jab tumhe koi problem nahi thi.. " daya asked her smiling .

" jalti thi mujse. sare ke sare larkiya. " she told smirking ..

" wo keu ? " he asked smiling lightly ..

" class mai sabse handsome ladka ye jo thaey .. " she said pointing at him..

at this the both smiled loud and then the ward boy came .

" visiting hour khatam ho geyi hai .. ab patient ke pas koi ek rehe sakte hai. . " he said. .

" daya tum jao ,. aj subha se mission pe thaey aur ab bohot thak geye ho. . main hu yaha iske pas. . tum befikar raho aur ghar jake so jao .. " she said looking at him ..

" ok. . good night .. good night boss . " he said and went from there..

tarika hugged him and kept her head on his chest " daya ko toh adha bat bataya.. likin class ke bad jo hua tha. wo mera zindegi ka bohot khubsurat. pal tha. . saying this she hide her face in his chest .

 **after class tarika was talking with her friends near the library . abhijeet was in the library ,. listening to tarika ' s voice he was peeping from the door and was watching her cute face smiling like a idiot . and suddenly that girl anya came and put her arm on one of the girl's shoulder. . seeing her tarika ' s anger reached the prick .. and to get herself killed the girl started " hahahaha kitna maza aya na aj abhijeet ko uthan bathan karate hue dekhkar .. " this was enough for her she slapped her tight on her cheek leaving five fingure mark on her cheek. . anya was hell shockd and looked at her with big eyes.. abhijeet didn't react as he already seen the pencil crashing ..**

 **" jab mujhe koi. problem nahi tha toh tujhe keya zarurat thi abhijeet ka insult karwaneki.. " she said this at the top of her voice and proceeded towards the library .. watching her coming abhijeet hide and she went inside. . here anya silently left the place with a worst mood ever.**

 **tarika went near a book shelf and started to flip pages. . there was nobody in the library except them . abhijeet came from behind took the book from her hand and kept that back. . and hold her weariest and made her face him " itna peyar karte ho mujse.. "**

 **" mujhe bhi nahi pata ki main tumhe kitna zyada . peyar karti hu.. aj bohot bura laga na tumhe ? " she asked. .**

 **" hmm bohot .. likin khudke insult ke liye nahi .. tumhare liye .. keuki mujhe waise dekhkar tumhe dukh ho raha tha.. " he said still holding her wariest ..**

 **she looked deep in his eyes and she blocked her lips with his .. he was shocked first but then he responsed too .. she was overwhelmed with emotions and tears was coming from her eyes .. she was losing control over herself , and was about to cross the limit but abhijeet separated her from himself " tarika. . " he said with a little loud voice. .**

 **she came to her sense and looked at him and he said " we are 18 tarika . it's totally a wrong time .. and I don't want anything wrong happen to you.. " he said with full love in his eyes and a cotton soft voice ..**

 **tarika smiled big and hold his hands " ajkal ke larkiyo us larke ko perfect man kehete hai jolog larkiyo se chipakti hai.. but perfect man toh wo hai jo aurto ko izzat karna jante hai. . you are a perfect man abhijeet .. ab chale.. "**

 **" hmmm. " he nodded and they went from there..**

 **FLASHBACK EENDS..**

she ate something and sat beside him with a seat , hold his hand and he hold her hand lightly as much he could move. . " good night abhi.. main yehi hu.. tum aram se so jao. thik hai. . " she kissed lightly on his lips and slept there keeping his head near his arm holding his hand .

days passed like this. . tarika and daya continued exchanging times and stayed with abhijeet.. cid beauro seemed lifelss without abhijeet.. everyone was looking dull and gloomy. . acp was always silent and whenever daya was alone without work or at home he used to seat with abhijeet ' s photo .. abhijeet ' s health was improving because of the nice care and company he got..

it's day 25 ,.

a light case was reported , so daya was in work and tarika was not needed in the. lab so she was with abhijeet .. she went to the medical store to bring his medicine and it took a little time .. when she came what she saw she got 2000 voltege shock . he was opening his. eyes and was looking at her smilingly .. she slowly went to him and sat beside him keeping the medicines on the side table .. she looked at him shocked and smiling . she touched his face with trembling hand.

" ab..abhijeet.. " she said still couldn't believe the scene ..

" han. baba main hi hu . itna jo khayal rakha hai mera , mujhe toh ana hi tha. . " he said smiling..

now she broke into tear and hugged him tight and started to shead tear on his shoulder .

" sshh ro mat tarika.. everything is fine .. sshh.. " he said patting her head without caring to wipe his own tear and kissed on her head .

" bohot bure ho tum .. phir se intezar karwaya mujhe. . I hate you . " she said calming down a little. .

in reply abhijeet hugged her more close .

after sometime she called daya when acp was giving the criminal the phansi dialouge . ;) tarika gave him the good news and life came back in the beauro. . everybody including tarika ' s parents went to the hospital with big smile on their face..

daya was the first one to come inside the ward and ran to him and hugged him crying .. he started to shead tears in his brorher ' s arms. . after sometime he left him and said " bohot miss kia tumhare dant . ab toh 25. din tumhare dant sununga.. phir baki kuch .. " he said like a baby..

" ok. . jitna dant khana hai kha lena . " he said smiling .. " likin ab pehele mujhe yaha se chutwao . aur nahi rehena mujhe yaha . "

acp with a ordering tone " nahi. . tumhe abhi bhi ek hafta rest karna parega.. "

" keyaaa.. kabhi nahi. . main toh phir bhag jaunga .. mujhe aj hI jana hai. . " he complained like a kid. .

" pata hai , pata hai.. isliye intezam karke rakha hai .. aj hi nikalunga yahase.. " acp said annoyed ..

" thank you sir .. " he let out a sight of releife..

tarika ' s parents came and talked with him . he was realesed from the. hospital by evening and only daya was there with him. . daya took him to his home . they entered inside but it was all dark .

" itne andhere keu hai .. " abhijeet asked little surprised..

then a light flashed on a seat and abhijeet looked at it surprised. . but daya was not surprised . he took abijeet to the seat holding him as he was little week. . and made him sit there ..

" daya ye keya ho. raha hai.. " he asked irritted .

daya smiled and said " abhi samajh jjaoge. "

then a light flashed on the middle of the house and a girl was sitting there in red lehenga , wwhole face covered by scarf. .

 **sukh dukh jhuthe , dhan bhi jhutha,**

 **jhuthi momoya ,. saccha man ka ,. guna jaha ,**

 **prem ratan payo**

 **prem ratan payo**

 **payo, payo , layo , chaoyo , payo , layo , payo**

the girl stood up slowly dancing and moved her stole .. and it was her .the lights got on and the house was decorated beautifully. . the whole team was present there..

 **sayia tu kamal ka ,. baten bhi kamal ki**

 **sayiya tu kamal ka , baten bhi kamal ki**

 **laga rang jo tera , hui main kamal ki ,**

 **payore payore payore payore payo**

 **payore payore payore payore payo**

 **payore payore payore payore payo reee**

 **prem ratan dhan payo ,. payo**

 **prem ratan dhan payo ,. payo**

 **ratan milan kI layo**

 **prem ratan**

 **prem ratan dhan payo maine**

 **prem ratan dhan payo. .**

 **keya main dikha du , ya main chupa lu ,.**

 **jo dhan hai man mai ,**

 **ye bhi na janu , bajne lagi keu ,**

 **sargam se tanmai**

 **khushiya hai gaganmai.**

 **chehere pe ayi meri rang tegunal ki**

 **laga rang jo tera , hui main kamal ki**

 **payore payore payore payore payo**

 **payore payore payore payore payo**

 **payore payore payore payore payo reeee**

 **prem ratan dhan payo , payo**

 **prem ratan dhan payo , payo**

 **man gagan parchayo,**

 **prem ratan**

 **prem ratan dhan payo maine ,**

 **prem ratan dhan payo. .**

tarika was singing and dancing in her own world .. but abhijeet got up from his place and stood behind him. . she turned and found him standing .

she kept her one hand on his chest and other cupped his face lightly

 **mujhko dhedhere jitne andhere**

 **ho geyi dur sabhi ,.**

she turned her back towards him and laid herself on him . his hands hand hugging her stomach and she was holding his hands. .

 **sab sapnoki ,. sab rishto ki ,**

 **pa li hai temat bhi**

turning in his arms , **prem ko main samjhi ,**

kept her left hand on his shoulder , other on his chest ,

 **kisine na ki meri, tune jo kamal ki ,**

 **laga rang jo tera ,. hui main kamal ki .**

she left him and danced around him

 **payore, payore , payore , payore payo ,.**

 **payore , payore , payore , payore payo.,**

 **payore ,. payore ,. payore , payore payo reee**

she hold his shoulder and stopped moving.

 **prem ratan dhan payo ,.**

 **prem ratan dhan payo**

she was holding his shoulder and he hold her by waist and she behind. .

 **hum jo man bhar ayo ,**

she jerked came forward and stood straight with

 **prem ratan**

 **prem ratan dhan payo maine ,. prem ratan dhan payo .**

and they hugged each other. .

 **chayo , ayo , layo ,. payo , payo .**

* * *

phewww ... lonngggggg .. .. .

in my history longest chhapter till now .

khush ? kuch nahI hua abhijeet ko . :)

thank yo soooo much to allll who reviewed on the previous chapter.. thank you soooo much guys for your continuous support.. love you soooo much guys .

this is for my sisters and seheliya uummmaah . thank you soooo much .

pls keep supporting me .. it really encouraged me a lootttt .. :) :) : D :)*

read and review .

and this is not the last chapter .

picture abhi baki hai mere dosstt . shadi ,. baby , death .

keep waiting

and yes ,

review with one hand take update with other hand..

matlab

review do , update lo. . ;)

once again thank youuuuu guyssss. .

show that abhijeet and abhirika fans rokzzzzz. . .

come on , rock the review box , ;)


	12. problem starts :(

**swinka** : thank you.. :)

 **anonymous** : thank you so much . :)

 **mistic** **morning :** hehe :p

 **Charming** **Sweety** : late.? are yar. ye toh kafi jaldi hai.. :) main abhijeet ko bhala kuch kar sakti hu keya ? :) hmm.. main. toh khud hi scene pe ghuss geya tha likhte wakt.. :) are yar.. don't worry.. death bhi waise hi hoga jaise birth hua tha.. ;) thanx.. :)

 **km-fan** : hmm.. wo sc. class. flashback likhte wakt main scene ke andar hi. ghuss geya tha.. mere khud ke pass bhi wo part cute laga.. :) :)*

 **Guest** : thanx.. :)

 **bossnbear** : mere khud ke pass bhi flashback hi cute laga.. :)

 **lightmoondelight** : thanx. :)

 **aditi** : han.. bullet toh chest pe laga. hai.. likin yar , bullet lagke chest haowa toh nahi ho geya na.. chest to unka body se hi lagi hai.. hahaha.. I understand ,. you found it little dillogical..

 **priya.** : thanx.

 **Guddi abhirika** **fan** : wo library khali. tha yar.. aur waise bhi , agar koi ho bhi., koun dekhega., itnaa sara book shelf ki andar. haha.. ok. I'm editing. it.. and will. make sure the library is empty. ;)

 **abhirika mylove** : thanx.. :)

 **A** **. S Anjaana** : thanx.. :)

 **arooj** : hey., you review in every chapter and story of mine.. nice to. have your continuous support. . thanx. :) :)

 **shabina** : sacchi ?

 **ABHICHARM :** hahaha pata tha.. isliye kuch kia nahi.. aur mujhe problems pasand nahi hai. per agar problem na hoti hai toh readers ko accha nahi lagta. isliye rakhna parta hai problems. di bhi bola tha problem creat karo.. warna ekdam straight parnemai boring lagti hai.. so ... aur. chinta. mat. karo di. main. abhi ko. thori na kuch karungi.. :)

* * *

acp gave abhijeet 2 week rest despite of his thousand deny . and daya and tarika came to see him after work . .

after 2 weeks today abhijeet let out a sight. of. relif when he was standing. before cid beauro.. he came to beauro.

freddy : welcome back sir..

everybody welcomed him back with warm smile . and he received a warm hug from daya..

abhijeet : ummm main. abhi aya..

daya said winking " han han boss.. abhi keu.. jitna wakt lena hai le lo.. aur sir bhi nahi hai lab mein..

" keya tu bhi yar.. main toh bas.. " he tried to cover up.

" main bhi bohot bhola bhala hu. ab jao mujhe kam hai. " saying this daya went from there giving no chance to. abhijeet to say anything..

abhijeet left for lab. smilingly . he reached. lab and saw her working alone . he smiled sweetly and went to her and hugged her from behined.. she smiled a little still busy in her work without looking back..

" keya yar. . itne dino bad lab aya hu , zara palat kar nahi dekhoge.. aur tumhe ho keya geya hai 5 dino se.. han ? aise ajib behave karrahe ho.. aisa lag. raha hai kuch chupa. rahe ho mujse.. kuch. dino. se kuch zyada tired ho.. vomiting bhi horahi hai , sans lenemai bhi. takleef ho rahi hai.. tum theek toh ho na? hmmm.. ?

she said without looking at him " han main. thik hu abhijeet.. bas kam ke pressure badh. geye isliye.. "

 **flashback.,**

 **whole team went to abhijeet ' s home to. spent sometime with him.. abhijeet was talking with everybody and he was. thirsty . he excused himself and was going to kitchen to drink water.. in. the way to kitchen his eyes caught something in his room near the window.. he went in and saw tarika standing there near the open. window and breathing heavily as she was having difficulty in breathing . he paniced and kept a hand on her shoulder..**

 **" tarika.. are. you ok ? keya hua han ? aise keu karrahe ho ? sab. thik hai ? " he asked worriedly cupping her face..**

 **" h..han ab..abhijeet sab thik hai.. bas th..thora sardi lagi hai isliye saans... . .. saans lenemai thori takleef hai.. everything is fine.. don't ... .. . don't worry.. "**

 **" tarika itni. takleef horahi hai aur. tum bol rahe ho thik hai . "**

 **" abhi I'm ... " she stopped as she felt an pressure of vomiting . she jearked him and. went to the washroom .. abhi got worried plus angry and was just patting her back . she came out and abhijeet forcefully took her to bed and made her lay..**

 **he told everybody about her and they told him. to look after her and as it was too late they went from there.. abhijeet took a plateful dinner , some necessary medicine to his. room. she was going to say something but he pushed food in her mouth to shut her..**

 **next night ,**

 **daya and tarika came together to his house.. in the whole time tarika seems lost somewhere and. was looking sad . this. was not unnoticed by any of the two.**

 **daya asked her bit confused " keya bat hai tarika? tum itna khoi khoi keu lagrahe ho.. aur udas bhi. keya bat hai ? sab thik..**

 **" han daya.. thik hu.. bas. ajka case ke liye thora zyada pressure geye na isliye.. " she replied looking pale.**

 **" nahi tarika. tum kuch. dinose zyada hi pale lagrahe ho. aur. aj kuch. zyada. aur udas bhi.. batao na keya bat hai.. " abhijeet said worried ..**

 **" please abhijeet , maine bola na main thik hu. . please aur sawal puchke mujhe aur irritate mat karo yar. " she replied annoyed .**

 **" jab tum mujse. dur. bhagneki koshish karte ho ya kuch chupate ho tabhi aise. irritet hote ho.. " he replied coldly .**

 **" abhijeet please. " she said being hypered..**

 **" are are are bas. bas ab. shuru mat ho jao.. keya. karrahe ho.. boss.. mujhe bhook lagi hai.. tum. donoka jhagra nahi , mujhe khana se pet bharana hai.. please bandh ho jao yar.. " daya said stopping both " main khane jaraha hu.. tum donoko ana hai toh ao.. " saying this daya went to the kitchen..**

 **abhijeet looked at her pale and restless face and kept his hand on her ' s .. she looked up and he gave her an ashuring smile and said " take your time "**

 **falshback ends..**

he cupped face and said in a soft voice " dekho tarika.. I know jo kuch bhi hai you need time . take your time.. I'll wait . ok.. and if. you need my help then let me know. . ok ? "

" hmmmm. " she replied looking down..

he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.. a teardrop escaped her eye and she broke. down.. " tum itne acche mat ho. abhijeet.. . mere liye aur mushkil hoga . kuch samajh mai nahi araha hai keya karu.. keya karu mai . dur chali jau . ya khul ke ji lu.. hey. hagwan rasta. dikhao mujhe.. keya karu.. kaise batau sabko.. abhijeet.. tumhare liye itne sal intezar kia. ab ake tum mile aur ab... " she was. crying her heart out. all alone in the lab. she had to.. she had to cry alone.. she can't show her tear to anybody now .

5 days passed like this.. she was becoming more silent.. that made everybody worried specially him..

it. has been one week scince tarika has become a totally different person .. she doesn't talk to anybody , doesn't laugh always seems lost.. she is always tired and always find difficult in breathing.. she vomits much of the times and always is pale.

everybody was working in beauro and there eyes caught something or someone in the beauro door.. everybody looked up and found tarika standing there.. she was pale as always. she came and stood middle of the beauro and looked at everybody with tired eyes.. she was falling when abhijeet hold her . and her eyes met his tensed and sad eyes..

she started in. a tired voice holding his hands tight . " ap sab ye kuch dino se soch rahe hai ki mujhe keya hua hai.. aj tak mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aya ki main keya karu.. likin ab maine faisla le lia hai ki mujhe keya karna hai. "

" tarika batao keya. bat hai.. aramse.. koi jaldi nahi hai.. " abhijeet said while others were looking at her with tensed eyes..

her voice chocked and she continued " m...mujhe ... " her grip on abhi ' s hand became tight and he hold. her more close by one shoulder standing beside her..

" mujhe.. m..mujhe ca...cancer.. cancer hua hai . " saying this she sat on the floor and broke down in tears when the when beauro was frozed with her crying sound and some other words which. encroached in the whole beauro very clearly and that was " **I have only 6 months "**

* * *

 **I know I'm very much late. and the update. is short also. but I don't have much time but I have too many study to do.. so long update is not possible. . please co - operate .**

 **r & r. :)**


	13. sad moments ( 1 )

story first..

* * *

her words made the beauro. freez.. she was crying sitting on the ground with. abhijeet ' s hand on her shoulder , who was sitting beside her on. knees in shock and unable to glup her words.. his eyes were dry and was looking at. the floor without a single blink..

everybody came back. from shock at. daya ' s teary voice " k..kab pata ch..ch..chala ? " he managed to speak.

" 2 week pehele . " her heavy voice encroached in. the beauro .

abhijeet looked at her with a flood in his eyes..

she continued with a heavy voice " jab pata chala puri tarha se tut geyi main.. khudko samhalne ki. bohot koshish ki . per nahi ho payi. kuch. samajh mai nahi araha tha keya karu. kaha jau.. pehele aisa laga dur chali jau sabse. ap sabke sath bura bartaw ( bad behave ) karke ap sabke dil mere liye nafrat se bhar du.. phir jab main chali jaungi aplogoko koi. fark nahi parega.. koshish ki ap sabke dil dukhaneke liye. likin nahi ho payi mujse.. nahi dukha payi main aplogoka dil.. phir kuch samjha nahi keya karu , kaha jau.. phir laga.. nahi.. dur nahi jaungi.. pas. rahungI.. apni. zindegi ki har akhri 6 mahine main kholke jiungi.. puri tarha se dam lagake cid ko serve karungi.. meri sabse karibi. dost purvi shreya ke sath kholke masti karungi.. bohot zyada peyar dungi sabko. salukeh sir ko beti ki. tarha puri tarha se support karungi , daya ko ek ma behen dost sabki peyar se barsa dungi., aur abhijeet., uska zindegi ka ye 6 mahine main swarg ( heaven ) bana dungi. sare khushiyan dungi . in 6 mahino mai. puri zindegi ka peyar dungi main abhijeet ko.. sabke dil mai aise baith ( sit ) jaungi ki jab main chali jaungi kisiko bhi ye nahI lagega ki main nahi hu.. sabko humesha ye mehesus hoga ki. main aplogoke. sath hu.. nafrat leke sabke dil se nikal kar jane se peyar deke sabke dil mai baith ke jana hi accha hai.. "

she stopped and looked at. everybody and found his ashuring eyes looking into her ' s and other ' s were still in shock and teary.. she again told , " ap sab sath denge na meri.. ? "

purvi and shreya came and hugged her " har kadam pe.. "

then everybody came and sat down to her level with " zarur., " and smiled oldie duo smiled and kept their hands on her head.. she looked at abhijeet whose eyes were dry now and was looking at her with smile..

* * *

at night everybody went to their home and abhijeet was near his car at parking lout.. he was opening his car lock and stopped by a soft touch on his shoulder . he looked back and found her standing there..

" you ok ? " she asked trying to understand his eye language .

he silently hugged her tight and she hold him back.. both remained silent for sometimes . after sometimes he left a sight of relax and peace and said still in hug " I'm ok now. tarika , mouth ( death ) hume alag nahi kar payege na . "

" kabhi nahi. meri ek akhri. khowahish hai.. puri karoge ? " she asked still in hug..

he separated from her. and looked at her hurt . then he controlled himself and said " bolo . "

she smiled lightly and said , " mere marneke bad na meri astia ( ash ) ganga mai mat bahana. "

he looked at her confused and asked " matlab ? "

" batati hu. promise karo , mere marneke bad meri astia tum apne pas samhalke rakhoge. aur daya ko bhi bol dena ki jab tum mere pas aoge tab hum donoke astia eksath milakar ganga mai baha de.. promise.. " she said forwarding her hand before him..

" mera bhi akhri khowahish ye hi hoge tarika. " he said holding her hand in his palms.

* * *

 **duo house**

daya entered inside their house and found it dark..

" abhijeet ? " he called out him and started moving inside..

" abhijeett.. . " he again shouted getting no response..

" ghar toh mere pehele hi aya.. kaha chala gaya.. thik toh hai na.. tarika ke bat sunke bohot zyada stressed hogeye honge. beach pe hai keya.. likin pehele ghar pe dhund toh lu.. abhijeet.. "

he again shouted while moving inside.. and he heard a sobbing sound coming from tarrece when he moved close to the tarrece stairs.. he noded in no slowly and let out a small but heavy sight .. he went upstairs and saw him sitting holding something tightly to his chest , crying in a low voice shaking badly.

 **mujhe cancer hua hai.. .**

 **I've only 6 months.**

the words from her heavy throat were encroaching in his eyes seeing his brother broken like this.. he was going to break down also but controlled himself for his btother. he brushed the teardrop in the corner of his eye and went to abhijeet as he was facing back to daya he couldn't see him.. daya sat beside him and kept his one hand on his shoulder . abhijeet looked back with red sollowen eyes and because of moving daya ' s. eye fell on the thing near abhi ' s chest . it was her picture as he expected..

abhijjet hugged him tightly without any word and started sheading tears loudly .. daya hugged him back tightly and rubbed his back slowly because he knew how difficult it was for him to stop his tears after listening the terrible truth. he needed to cry his heart out.

" hum hi keu daya. humesha hum hi keu ? hume hi keu chunte hai wo alag karneke liye? pehele hume 17 sal alag rakha. phir pas laya toh mere memory le lia.. ab hume eksath laya , uske sath nayi shuruwat karne jarahe thaey.. use hi chin lega mujse ?. keu . keya galti hai humari jo hum mil hi nahi sakte..aur humesha mere hi sath keu aisa hota hai . humesha mujse mere apne keu chin leta hai ? itne salo bad tarika mila , ab use bhi.. keu ? humesha keu.

he cried harder hugging him more tight .

" m..main kaise jiunga uske bina daya. kaise? he asked crying badly. he cried for some more time and daya relaxed him controlling his own emotions..

after sometime he calmed down and parted from daya. he was looking lost and he starred saying " daya main na. trika ki zindegi ka ye akhri 6 mahina bohot khub surat bana dunga.. ye 6. mahina humara zindegi ka sabse yadgar wakt hoga.. main .. . main ye 6 mahine itna. haseen banaunga ki uske janeke bad sabko ye ehesas hoga ki wo humare sath hai. har khowahish puri karunga uski. I promise.. " some teaor escaped his eye and he looked down.. and after sometime he looked up and he looked at daya with tears

" daya , tarika ke ek akhri khowahish hai. main bhi wahi chahta hu.. keya tum puri karoge ? "

" abhijeet.. t..tum bolke toh dekho boss.. sab puri kar dunga.. " he said with an asuring smile..

" t..tarika j.." he stopped with a lump in his throat..

daya pressed his shoulder and he continued composing himself " t..tarika bad uski a...astia ( ash ) ganga mai nahi bahaunga.. main apne pas samhalke rakhunga.. phir jab main bhi jaunga uske pas tab na humare astia ( ash ) eksath milakar phir ganga mai bahana . karega na. tu ? " he said looking at him..

daya suspressed his lump in throat and pressed his shoulder holding one hand in his palm and said with an ashuring smile " zarur.. zarur karunga.. "

abhijeet tightened the grip and hugged him with " thanks yar.. "

daya patted on his back and after some hour they went to sleep.

* * *

 **a/ n : bear with this today . sorry for short chapter.. I hope you guys co- operate..**

 **dekho guys , ap sab humesha twist mangte rehete ho.. kehete rehete ho ki direct story boring lagti hai. ab main aur keya karu ? aplogoko khush karna parega na..**

 **ab meri khali dabbe mai se itna hi nikla.. baki jab niklega tab likh dungi.. promise. .**

 **now read and tell how was it? :)**


	14. sad happy memories

**I'm no more interested in this sad. noments and also losing my interest in this story.. and also I'm not so. good in long story. so I'll end this story.. as soon I can..**

 **happy reading.**

* * *

3 months passed . in this months the whole family made every day of tarika ' s life happy and memorable . and tarika is having treatment timely . doctor told that everything is at the Almighty's hand. if Almighty wants she can live or she will die.. her body is responding quite well and she is much better.. but the doctor cannot ensure her survival after. 3 more months .

in these 3. months abhijeet asked tarika sevaral times for. marriage.. but she denied.. but one day , abhijeet avoided tarika and got married to her.. she was denying first but at the last moment she gave up and. got married to him.. now they are. married for 2 months...

one. day ,

tarika was watering the flowers in the garden and abhijeet. was doing some fileworks.. at a point he needed a forensic file. which. was in her almira.. he went to. bring that and found that also , but when he was going to. close the almira a small and very thin but cute. diary.. he twisted his. forehead and took that diary.. it fited into his palm. he opened and the thing written made his eyes moist..

 **THE LAST FUNNY WISHES OF MY LIFE .**

he brushed away the tear. drop from the corner of. his eye.. he fliped the next page

1) seeing full family of. my faithfull simba..

a smile crept on. his face and tears made. it's way towards his cheek.. he flipped. the next page.

2) watching sky full of. stars at one side and sky with sun and brids on. the. other side at the same time..

this made him little tensed but after a. minute his sharp brain. helped his lips. to smile in a satisfied way.. then flipped the. next page.

3.) watching. it raining and snowing together at. the. same. time , same. place..

he smiled. again in tears.. next. page .

4) make my hairs. full. of buttrflies. so. that none. of my hairs can be. seen because. of the butterflies .

looked like he. had reached at. the. end of. the page.. he. closed the diary and. wiped. his. tears looking at tarika who. was seen from the room window..

" don't worry jaan.. tumhari sare wishes main pura. karke rahunga.. chahe wo impossible keu na ho.. sabse pehele possible. kam se shuru karte hai.. simba ke family.. per wo bhi toh nahi ho payega.. koi bat nahi.. kamse. kam simba. ke falin ko toh leke au.. phir. baki 3 wishes .

he called. daya and asked. him to go to the pet shop and start. looking for a good female dog . he told that he would come after sometime .

he went to the garden and saw her playing with butterfly.. he smiled and stood behind her.. hold her one palm lightly and lifted it above . a butterfly. came and sat. on her finger.. both smiled looking at. each other.. abhijeet touched lightly on the wing of the butterfly and it flew but left some of it's colour on abhijeet ' s finger.. he aplied that. on. her cheek and kissed under it. she didn't miss the. chance to click that beautiful moment

" mujhe kuch. kam hai. bas yu geya aur yu. aya. dheyan rakhna.. hmm.? " he said still hugging her from behind..

" ok. don't worry. I'll take care.. "

he started the car and turned the radio..

" hey. friends., me Rj sameer. with. you guys today with sad songs today.. at 89. 0 fm.. agar. aplogoke pas kisiko dedicate karneke liye koi song hai., then call. me at 91********

something clicked abhijeet ' s mind and he picked his cell phone and dialed the number .

here tarika also opened. that radio channel to listen music. she was. doing. her. houshold. chors and was listening .

rj : hello who we have here..

abhijeet : it's abhijeet.. abhijeet. srivastava

tarika ' s. hand stopped . she sat with mobile and headphone and started. listening . ( here both listen to this station.. that's why abijeet is dedicating song to her as he knows she is listening )

rj : so. mr abhijeet srivastava kise song dedicate karna chahenge ap..

abhi : to my angel . my wife.. tarika..

rj : ookkkk.. so what's the song..

abhi : *****

rj : ok.. I think. your wife is not so well dude..

abhi : han.. w..wo. use c..cancer hai.. toh.. isliye.. he stopped. with a lump in his throat..

rj : ok.. I understand. so mrs srivastava.. hope you like this song..

tarika whispered " I love you abhijeet.. '

song started .

 **( har ghari badal rahi hai rup zindegi ,** **chao hai kabhi kabhi dhup zindegi** **har pal yaha jibhar jiyo** **jo hai. sama** **kal ho na ho) x 2**

 **chahe jo. tumhe puri. dilse**

 **milta hai wo mushkil se**

 **aisa jo koi kahi hai**

 **bas wo hi sabse haseen hai**

 **us hat ko , tum tham lo**

 **wo meherban**

 **kal ho na ho**

 **har pal yaha jibhar jiyo**

 **jo hai. sama**

 **kal ho na ho**

mentime abhijeet came with the dog and gave it to her.. tarika was surprised and looked at him..

tarika : ab..abhijeet.. ye..

abhijeet : impossible aur. funny samajhke tumne mujhe apna wish list nahi dikhaya.. per. maine dekh liya.. ab. tumhara.. I mean humara simba. ki felin ko le aya.. baki. wishesh bhi puri. karunga.

he said smiling .

tarika smiled and said " kaise karoge.. wo toh namumkin hai.. "

abhijeet hold her by arm and said " mujpar. chor do.. tumhare liye zamin asman bhi ek kar dunga ..

he said and cupped her face.. he unplugged the headphone from her mobile and expanded his hand.. she received that happily .

 **hooo pal ko kekele saye**

 **pas koi jo aye**

 **lako samhal lo. pagal dilko**

 **dil dharke hi jay**

 **parso chilo , is pal hai jo**

 **wo dasta kal ho na ho**

 **har ghari badal. rahi hai rup zindegi , chao hai. kabhi kabhi. dhup zindegi , har pal yaha ji. bhar jiyo ,. jo haI samai kal ho na ho**

 **har pal yaha ji bhar jiyo**

 **jo hai samai kal ho na ho**

 **jo hai samai**

 **kal ho na ho. ...**

after a month , early in the morning tarika woke up like past 4 months with the touch of abhi ' s vermelion full. finger and a kiss on her lips.. for the last 4 months abhijeet made her wear vermelion and wake her. up with a kiss. she opened her eyes and met his .

" aj ek surprise hai tumhre liye jaan.. ajka day tumhare liye special honewale hai " he said smiling..

" tum toh 3 mahina se meri zindegi ki har din special banarahe ho abhijeet. " she said smiling

" per aj aur. special hoga . " he said with a sweet smile..

" thik hai .. batao kaha hai " she said . " waise surprise toh tumhe milega ek do mahine bad.. jab meri bal ( hair ) yani. tumhari favourite cheez college se , jab sare bal ukhar toh joker dekhungi . hahahahahaaha.. " her laugh stopped by. caugh..

" ufff tarika not funny yar.. aramse.. haso mat.. pata nahi. tumhe zyada. hasnese khasi ati hai.. chup.. " he said and patted her. back . she was also having difficty in breathing .

" ab..abhijeet.. t.." she was trying to say breathing heavily .

" shhh .. " he. stopped her by keeping his finger on her lips.. " tarika chup raho na yar.. bad mai bat karna.. ab relax karo lambI saans lo.

he tried to make her comfortable.. there was not a single time in those 3 months when abhijeet didn't fight back his tears seeing her in that condition . whenever she tries to enjoy., to laugh wholehearted her disase doesn't let her do that. she becomes like that. after sometime her breathing became normal. .

she smiled weakly and sadly and looked. towards abhijeet .. and said " keu.. keu chup. karu. tumhi ne dedicate kia tha na mujhe " har pal yaha ji bhar jiyo , jo hai samaI kal ho na ho.. " toh phir ab keu na hasu kholke.. kholke jina hai baki 1. mahina.. uske bad. toh mar.. .. "

she was stopped. with abhijeet ' s fingure on. her lips.. abhijeet noded his head in no and hugged her tight . for the first time he let the tear escape his eye , but wipped it away before it roles down.. he had to stay strong before her , he has to become her strong support .

" chalo.. ab fresh ho. jao.. breakfast karke hum niklenge.. tumhari surprise ke liye. hmm. chalo chalo.. " he said and separated her..

he was. going but tarika stopped him by his wrist .

" abhijeet. ro lo . dil khol ke ro lo.. main rokungi nahi. " she. said giving a sad smile..

" k..kaise bate karrahe ho tarika.. main bhala. keu. rounga.. chalo late hojayege.. utho.. " he said and tried to. go. but was pulled back again as his wrist was still in her palm..

" pata hai mujhe.. kaise rokke rakha hai. tum apne apko . meri samne khudko strong dikhaneke liye.. per tumhare ankhe na tumhe dhoka deta hai.. tum strong dikhate toh ho.. per tumhare ankhe .. wo khudko strong dikha nahi sakte meri samne. . pata hai mujhe ,. jab tum daya ke sath hote ho toh kaise uske godh mai rote ho.. keuki meri samne toh nahi ro sakte ho na.. ab meri. godh mai bhi ro lo ekbar.. kahi aisa na ho ke jab meri godh dhundoke roneke liye tab. bohot der na hojaye . ao .. ao. na.. " she said and expanded her hand towards him.. she was too much soft for his crying heart to control. he sat and started crying hugging her.. he didn't say any. words just cried his heart out.. she patted his back softly while tears were rolling down her cheeks also.. after 10 minute he started calming down.. when he stopped he separated from her . he. hold her hands in his palms and opened his mouth to. say. something

" th.. " he stopped with tarika ' s palm on his lips..

" sshh . apni patni se sorry bologe.. hmm? " he asked in. the more loveable voice as she was talking to a baby..

abhijeet smiled and hold her hand and kissed in her. palm " ready ho jao.. main nashta lagata hu.. " saying this he went from. there wiping his tear. .

after breakfast they were getting ready.. tarika was tying her hair in a ponny tail but he stopped her..

" nahi.. kholke rakho. . acchi lagti hai . " he said and got a sweet smile in reply .

they sat in the car and abhijeet took her somewhere . they reached their destination and tarika became amazed seeing. the scenerio.. it was a garden full. of flowe or sea of flowers. she looked at abhijeet with twinkling eyes.. he smiled and hold her hand.. she looked back at the flowers smiling..

" wow abhijeet.. I'm speachless.. itne sare phul.. it's just .. I'm at. loss of words.. per abhijeet tumhe nahi lagta ki flowers ki colour kuch ajib sa hai. . "

" han.. aur wo isliye.. "

he said and pushed a bunch of flower together lightly with one hand. . and afer this action the little creatures sitting on the flowers flew and the place got filled with butterfly.. now it was a sea of butterflies . she was just. looking with big eyes and wide opened mouth.. abhijeet smiled and pulled her in the middle of the garden.. he made her sit and he. sat beside her.. he picked placed her hair on the flowers and placed some flower on the top of her head. she was looking at him. with tear and love full eyes.. he ashured her with eyes and smiled.. they talked for sometime . suddenly abhijeet said

" tarika , tum hilna mat.. mujhe. ye photo khichne ( click ) do.. ek. minute.. "

then he. clicked a photo of her when tarika lighly looked back on her hair smiling big..

" tarika bilkul mat hilna.. main car se mirror leke ata hu . aise hi baithe rehena.. abhi aya.. " saying this he went to. bring the mirror while tarika was looking at him with tears and smile . he came back with a mirror.. she looked herself in it. . and her one more wish got fulfilled..

" make my hairs. full. of buttrflies. so. that none. of my hairs can be. seen because. of the butterflies "

abhijeet put the mirror down and looked at. her.. she hugged him immediately and sobbing..

1 more month passed like. that . now the cid family is going through the most sad , thrilling , scary time and a nightmare for all ..

everybody had only one. question in mind " will she. win before cancer.. "

* * *

those who reviewed in the previous chapter.. thank you sooooo much guys for. your support , and thank you so much for co - operating with late updates .. was really fed up with study . exam is calling me continuesly & making me more irritated.. needed a little break.. but you know . a. truth? hehehe my. statistic book is laying infront. of me . hehe ;p. needed break . so typed the rest part..

hope you all liked it.. and love you very much guys for. your. continuous support. :) keep supporting.. that's all we authors. need.. :)

stay happy and blessed.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

somebody asked me to :) at. the. end.. is that ok now ;) didiii. ... hehehe. ;p

lastly r & r


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys . exam end . I'm here . chspter didicated to guest who sujjested humdard . because of your sujjetion I could give this chapter a better ending then it could be . thank you soooo much dear , this chapter is for you .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Month 6 .

The monh , the cid family is scared of the most from the last 6 month . they never wanted this month this day to come . but , this bloody time doesn' t stop at anyone's request . at anyone's beg . many things got changed in this 6 months . but , one thing is still the same . love . the love of the cid family for their dear forensic doctor . or the bright shine of their family . the rainbow of senior inspector abhijeet ' s life . the one and only daughter of the old doctor dr salukeh . they never wished this month to come . but it came . they never wanted to see the tarika with full of life this much lifeless . they are forced to see it . they are forced to stop their tears . in this last 6 months every members of this small family tried to keep her happy at any cost . they did everything to keep her happy and fulfill her wish . abhijeet never wanted his most favourite thing , those soft curls to leave her head , but they left . he never wanted to see her crying secretly , but he had to . he always see that most of the time she writes something on her diary , sometimes with a smily face , sometimes with a sad face . but tears , they are always present on her eyes .

A day again begun again like everyday . abhijeet and tarika were having their breakfast . he looked at her and thought something . she also looked him and gave him a questioning gaze . he gave a soft node in no with a sweet smile . they again started eating but after sometime abhijeet again loked up and said

"tarika I want a promise from you . " he asked looking a little bit tensed thinking if she would agree or not .

" han bolo na . " she said looking at him curiously .

He left the spoon he was holding and hold her palms in his . and started " tarika , promise karo ki tum mujse ye wada nahi loge ki tum ….. he stopped with a lump in his throat . he composed himself and again started " wada karo ki tum mujse ye wada nahi loge ki tum …. tum janeke bad main kisi aur ke sath mere zindegi mai age badh jau . please tarikaa promise ki tum ye wada nahi loge . "

Tarika was stunned , wondering how this man knows everything what ' s going in her mind . she composed herself and said " ab … abhhijeet per kaise . mujhe ye accha nahi lagega ki mere waja se tum apne zindegi mai rokke raho . pure zindegi mere yado mai hi raho . mujhe accha nahi lagega abhijeet please tum mujse ye wada mat lo , please . " said with teary eyes and choacked voice .

Abhijeet said her hands in his palms " please tarika . please wada karo ki tum mujse ye wada nahi loge . dekho main apni zindegi ki shuruwat se hi tumhare sath raha . likin mujhe sare pal yad bhi nahi hai . bohot haseen pal hoge jo maine tumhare sath bitaya . per mere badnasib . k…kuch bhi yad nahi ha mujhe . ab main apni baki zindegi tumhare yado mai jina chahta hu tarika . tmhare sath jo lamhe bitaya maine in 5 salo mai bas uske sath jina chahta hu . please tarika main …. main apni biwi ki jaga kisi aur ko nahi de paunga tarika . please . wada karo . " he said looking into her teary eyes which were unnoticed by him because of his blur vision wih tears .

" promise . " tarika said in a loud whisper with a lot feelings in it . and then hugged him crying aloud . his time even he could not stop his tears from flowing down his cheeks .

...

...

...

...

It was night .

the Mumbai city was silent , the whole city was in the lap of sleep . he was wiping silently in the reading room which is situated near their bedroom . in his hand was her diary ,

 _ **Hey diary . looks like time has come for you to stay without talking to me . kaise bat karungi main tumse . agar tum ab gir girake request karoge na phir bhi kuch nahi honewala mere jane ka wakt ageya na . bas ek din aur . kal . shayed kal ke bad tumse aur mulakat nahi hogi . kaise hogi batao . uske liye mere zinda rehena zaruri hai na . wo toh main rahungi nahi . cancer ne jo ghar basaya mere jism mai . pata hai bohot iccha thi yaha reheneki . per shayed bappa ye chahta hi nahi . doctor ne 6 month time dia tha . hogeyi 6 months . ab kal ke bad …. Pata hai mere pure pariwr mujhe kitne khus rakha hai in 6 mahino mai . ma papa rehe rahe hai mere ghar . aur main yaha abhijeet ke sath ghar basaneke koshish karrahi hu . in 6 mahino mai na abhijeet mujhe ekdam rani jaisa feel karwaya hai . mere sare wish puri ki hai . koi bhi bat pe na nahi kaha . sab kuch dia mujhe jo manga . wo bohot strong rahi in 6 mahino mai . per sach toh mujhe pata hai ki wo kitna strong tha aur hai . bas bahar se mujhe dikha raha hai ki wo strong hai . taki mujhe dukh na ho . per mujhe pata hai wo andar hi andar tut raha hai . bohot peyar karta hai na mujhe . pata hai ye pagal na mujse aj wada liya hai , ki main use ye promise na karwau ki mere janeke bad wo apni zindegi mai age badhe . wo sahi samajh geye kI mere man mai keya hai . ab abhijeet ke baremai bole khatam nahi kar paungi . bas itna bol sakta hu bohot peyar karta hai wo mujse . bachpan se uske sath thi . bich mai 17 sal tak dur rahi usse . phir 17 sal bad jab phir se mila toh pata chala abhijeet ka memory loss . ummed nahi chori . ek neyi shuruwat karneki thhair li . ab jab neyi shuruwat hogeyi toh ab ye cancer . keu ? humesha hum keu ? humare naseeb mai agar sath rehena likha hi nahi tha toh hum mile hi keu ? keya hum juda honeke liye hi mile thaey ? is sawal ka jawab toh mujhe shayed upar jake hi milega . Ab team ke baremai batau kuch . pure team bhi bohot koshish ki mujhe khush rakhneki . Acp sir , in 6 mahino mai maine acp sir ka sabse soft corner dekhi hai . jo in 5 salo ki career mai nahi dekhi . mujhe bohot peyar se samhalla unhone . abhijeet ko bhi mentally support kia hai bohot .**_ _ **Salukeh sir , inke baremai keya bolu . apni beti ke tarha dekha hai mujhe inhone shuruwat se hi . mere har zarurat pe dheyan rakha hai inhone . bohot peyar mila hai mujhe inse . papa ke bad salukeh sir bhi mere father hai . he was always there for me in every need . unke ashirwad humesha tha mere sar ke upar . mere sir , mere guide , mere guardian . Daya , bhai ke tarha support kia hai mujhe in 6 mahina aur 5 sal . bohot ehesan hai iske mujpar . jo main chukka nahi sakti hu . aur shayed isiliye humare ridhta bhai behen jaisa hai . keuki bhai kabhi behen per ehesan nahi karta . farz nibhata hai . yehi bola daya ne mujhe humesha . Purvi , shreya dono ne best friend honeka pura farz nibhaya . sare kadam pe sath dia mear dono ne . donoko bhulungi nahi main. Aur in dono mai se na purvi zyada sharati hai . humesha shararat karte reheti hai . freddy sir , nikhil ,. sachin , pankaj ,. jayvanti sab bohot friendly hai mere sath . mujhe apne behen ke tarha hi dekhte hai ye sab..**_ _ **Mummy , papa humesha sath the meri . in donoke baremai keya bolu . bachpan se lekar ajtak jitna kuch sikha , aj jo uphu , in donoke waja se hi toh hu . I love you mumy papa . pata hai mujhe , mujhe is hal mai dekhkar keya bit rahi hai ap dono par . per keya karu . bulawa ageya . jana toh parega hi na . simba , sabse faithful friend mera . use kaise bhul sakti hu . suna janab ne meri kidnapping case mai madad bhi kia tha . haha proud of you yar . pata nahi jab use samajh mai ayega main kaha vhali geyi kaise react karega . bas , aur keya bolu bas parsu ka intezar . phir ….**_

. Abhijeet closed the diary and wipped the last tear drop present on his cheek . he went to their room . looked at her sleeping face . emotions started overflowing from his eyes again uncontrolablly . he ran from the room and started crying loudly going out of the house . so that she doesn't hear him crying .

...

...

...

...

Next morning .

today everyone was invited in their house in the efternoon . to see her . for the last time ….

After tarika woke up abhijeet took her behind their house blindfolded .

" abhijeet ankho mai patti keu bandke rakha hai . aur meri wig . wig bhi kholke rakh dia . kehe rahe ho kuch dikhana hai . kuch feel karwana hai . yar kuch toh bolo . " tarika said impatiently while abhijeet was dragging her holding softly by shoulder and waist .

" tarika relax yar . aur tum ye wig pehenna hi mat aj aur . mujhe pasand nahi . lo .. ageye . " he said and stopped . " so madam here is your second wish . " saying this he removed the cloath from her eyes . she was feeling something wired around her . when he remove that cloath from her eyes she couldn' t believe her surrounding . she was standing middle and on the left side of her it was raining and on the right side of her it was snowing . her mouth hanged open in surprise and was covered by her palms . after she recovered from shock she looked back and found abhijeet looking at her . she looked at him with love overflowing from her eyes and she managed to say " ab…ab..abhijeet ye kaise . I mean …. " her words left incomplete and abhijeet said

" secret ko secret hi rehene do na . bas itna bata du sare intezam maine khud ki hai daya ka koi help nahi li . sach ." he said and hold a most innocent expression . she passed a sweet smile . he said in a whisper " ab bas enjoy karo . . " he said and hugged her from behind . spreaded her hands on both sides and both closed eyes and feeling the extraordinary thing .

...

...

...

It was afternoon .

whole team was in their house including tarika ' s parents . they were talking and were trying to keep tarika jolly . tarika was sitting hugging her mother and her father was also sitting beside her . if it was another day she would not have sat like that . but it ' s different today . probably her last day with them , here in this earth . she was enjoying her fullest . after sometime abhijeet was not seen . there was a tarrece in their house . and where daya was sitting he was having a small view of the terrace . he saw that abhijeet was standing there alone . he gave a excuse and went there . he kept his hand on his shoulder . abhijeet recognized that touch very well . so he did ' t bother to wipe his tears . daya came forward and abhijeet hugged him without any word .

keu daya ? humesha main hi keu ? pehele tarika se 17 sal dur raha . phir yaddash chali geyi . ma papa guzar geye . phir jab tarika wapas ayi , uske sath neyi zindegi ke khowab dekhne lagi , neyi zinegi shuruwat kia phir ab wo jarahi hai . aisa keu horaha hai humare sath , mere sath . humesha main hi keu . pata nahi keya guzri thi tarika par jab 17 sal bad ake wo dekha ki mere yaddash chali geyi . sab bhulakar waise hi suikar kia mujhe wo . ab mere sath neyi zindegi ka raha dekh rahi thi aur ab . keu daya . " he asked crying really hard .

" bhagwan humesha apne peyare bacche ka aise pariksha lete hai abbijeet . " daya said in a choacked voice .

" ise pariksha nahi daya . zindegi barbad karna kehete hai . " abhijeet said in a strong and bold voice . Daya didn ' t find any more word to console him . this time even he was broken .

" chalo daya chalet hai . niche sab wait karrahe hoge humara . " aftr sometime abhijeet told . They went inside . the whole team spent a good moment of time together and a memorable one . in late night they went home .

Tarika was in their room . after sometime abhijeet came and kept his hand on her eyes . tarika was surprised and kept her hand on his , and asked " phir keya abhijeet ? "

" your 3rd wish is still t to be fulfilled jaan . " abhijeet said still his hand on her eyes and in reply tarika gave a sweet smile . Abhijeet took her behind their house and removed his hand , and the scenery again made her surprised

" day at one side with sun and night on the other with moon "

" abhijeet it looks so real " tarika said amazed . " per tumne ye kia kase . "

" tumhare liye zamin asman bhi ek kar dunga tarika . " he said looking in her eyes . That was enough for her . she hugged him tight and cried out her heart . they passed a sleepless night in each other ' s arm , they both had same fear in their heart now . both were not aware what ' s on way . is this the last day of their life .

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Next morning ,

The most thrilling , most horrible morning for the family .

she is in the ward . same hospital , same corridor . 31 years earlier tripati and sonakshi hold their daughter for the 1st time in this same place . for the 1st time . a different feeling . a different happiness . but today , this is also a different feeling , a different grief , probably after 31 years today they have to hold their baby for the last time . how will they ? will they able to . the old couple was sitting on the bench thinking … how ?

salukeh was also sitting motionless with his friends hand on his shoulder . after sometime acp asked a motionless daya

" abhijeet kaha hai daya "

"tarika jab se ward mai geyi ai tab se mandir mai hai sir . agar aj bappa ne uske na suna na sir , unse toh mear bhishwas hi uth jayega . "

Here in temple of the hospital

 **Pal , do pal ,**

 **ki keun hai zindegi Iss , peyar ko hai , sadiyaan kaafi nahi ,**

 **Toh khuda se mang lu ,**

 **mohalat mai ek neyi**

 **Rehena hai bas yahaan ,**

 **ab dur tujse jaana nahi**

 **Jo tu mera humdard hai ,**

 **Jo tu mera humdard hai ,**

 **Suhaana har dard hai ,**

 **Jo tu mera humdard hai ,**

please bappa , please . aur barbat mat kijhiye mere zindegi , daya ke bad tarika ke alawa aur koun hai mera ? mere zindegi barbad ho jayege uske bina bappa . please mat chiniye use mujse . main jite ji mar jaunga please . mere jaan ko mat chiniye . ,mrer jaan usmai basti hai bappa . please mat chiniye use mujse , please . " he was saying while crying .

...

...

...

He remembered her smile which give him power to fight even when it ' s impossible . it ' s always her smile which gives him hope to gain victory always . it ' s her smile which always ensure him that he wil be victorious and come back home safely . it ' s her smile which always sooth his heart , which always blossoms flower in his heart . he remembered after his memory loss when she came to his life again how it changed , how she made his life a garden and brought rainbow in his colourless life . some heavenly moments spent with her .

 **Teri muskurahatein hai taakat meri**

 **Mujko inhi se ummed mili**

 **Chahe kare koi sitam ye jahaan**

 **Inmai hi hai sada hifazat meri**

 **Zindegani badi khubsurat hui**

 **Jannat ab aur keya hogi kahi**

 **Jo tu mera humdard hai ,**

 **Jo tu mera humdard hai ,**

 **Suhaana har dard hai ,**

 **Jo tu mera humdard hai**

after some hours the doctor came out of the ward . abhijeet ' s attention went towards the sound . he came and everybody gathered around him and looked at him without any word . every eyes were expressing their fear . the doctor opened his mouth " ab sab mrs srivastava se mil sakte hai . unke pas ab …..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

keya dhund rahe ho readers ? doctor ka next dialogue . aj hi sunna hai ya bad mai batau ? ok aj hi batati hu ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

...

...

...

A big grin replaced on the doctor ' s face and he completed his sentence " congratulation . she has her whole life ahead . it ' s miracle everything was in god ' s hand . mrs srivastava is alright now . she won against cancer . you can go and meet her . he patted on abhijeet ' s shoulder and he came back from shock by that patt . every person sitting there could not believe what they heared just . they were too much happy to react . abhijeet looked at daya who was looking at him with tears in eyes and with a big grin .

" d…d….d..daya m..main s…sapna toh nahi dekh raha hu na ? " he managed to say .

in reply daya just nooded in negative . Here tarika ' s mother came back from shock and cried loudly in happiness hugging tarika ' s father . After abhijeet realized it was not a dream a big grin took place on his face . he pushed the ward door open and saw her sitting . she was wearing her wig . she wore it completely and looked at abhijeet who was looking at her with a mixed emotion face . after sometime abhijeet uttered " you have lost it tarika . " he said and mearched towards her . he removed the wig and threw it in the dustbin and pulled her towards him with all his force . she felt like all her bones will crash in that hug . after sometime she also hugged him back with same emotion and let her warm tears flow .

 **Teri dhadkano se hai zindegi meri**

 **Khwahishein teri ab duaaein meri**

 **Kitna anokha bandhan hai ye**

 **Teri meri jaan jo ek hui**

 **Lotunga yahan tere paas main haan**

 **Wada hai mera mar bhi jaun kahi**

 **Jo tu mera humdard hai ,**

 **Jo tu mera humdard hai ,**

 **Suhaana har dard hai ,**

 **Jo tu mera humdard hai**

 **Hmmmm… humdard hai.**

 **Hmmmm…humdard hai**

 **Hmmmm… humdard hai**

 **Hmmmm…humdard hai**

Both were still hugging and crying their heart out while some pair of teary eyes were looking them with smile and some with blessing .

..

..

..

..

..

..

Ok I end the chapter here . thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for continuous love and support . love you so much guys …


	16. a new beginning but with sweet past

sorry for late guys . you know the reason well . :(

here is your next update . enioy..

...

...

...

"are yar aur kitna makeup lagaogr mujhe ?.. " she said irritated .

" uff tarika 1 mahina bad mouka mila hai apni bestie ko dulhan banaeka.. sajane do aur chup chap baitho . " purvi said applying blush on tarika ' s cheek.

" dulhan nahi . sagai hai.. dulhan toh shadi ke wakt bolte hai. " tarika said and her cheeks turned red on her own words.

" ohhoo dekh dekh shreya , aur blush laganeki zarurat nahi hai. iske gal toh youhi lal hogeyi.. " purvi said pulling her cheek .

" waise taru , itne sharma keu rahi hai ? tu toh already abhijeet sir ki patni hai na ? " shreya asked. hugging a blushing bride from her neck .

" wo alag bat thi , ab alag bat hai.. uswakt ek dar sa kam karta tha.. " she said and the environment became heavy there. the thick cover broke by her voice " aur ab , ab toh ye soch rahi hu ki... " she stoped with red cheeks..

" kiii... a voice came from the door..

she looked through the mirror and found abhijeet ' s smirking gaze.

she smirked and purvi said " shreya chal niche dekhte hai khane mai keya hai. " shreya passed a. grin and both went from there smiling . abhijeet came inside , made her stand and kissed her forehead and hold her close by her waist .

" kiii .. keya ? " abhijeet asked looking in her eyes .

she put her hands behind his neck and said with a mischievous smile " kiii. .. ab age baki ke zindegi kaise tumhare jaise musibbat ko jhelungi . "

abhijeet ' s eyes became double in shock " keya ! m..m..ma..ma..main musibbat hu ? " he asked stammering like always and this brought smile on tarika ' s face .

abhijeet was going to say something more but was cut by his own phone ring . he left her making a face and received the call .

" abey keya hai ? " he said irritated .

" boss gussa keu karrahe ho ? " daya said in a meaningful voice .

" abey noutanki bol keya hai ? " abhijeet asked him and tarika was smiling on him.

" boss sab bularahe hai niche ajao.. " daya said hiding his smile .

" han han ata hu. kabab mai haddi . " he said and went from there making a face .

after he went tarika smiled sweetly and turned at the statue of ganesh behind her. she went there with slow steps . the anklets were making a sweet music when her golden lehenga was glittering in the sunshine coming from the window .

" kuch nahi mangungi apse.. sab bina mange hi toh milgeya mujhe.. bas ashirwad chahiye apka.. taki main apna puri life abhijeet ke patni banke uske zindegi roushan kar saku . har pal uske sath de saku.. uske khushi ki waja ban saku , uske har mushkil lamhe mai uske takat ban saku . bas aur kuch nahi mangungi apse. keuki apne toh mujhe mera duniya de di. aur keya chahiye mujhe ? bachpan se abhijeet ko chahti hu. usse juda bhi hua . uske yaddash bhi le li. per mujhe toh nahi bhul paye na. mujhe cancer bhi hogeyi. per apne hume alag nahi kia. bas aur kuch nahi chahiye.. bas apke ashisrwad aur sath. " she smiled in tears and took his blessing .

" chale ? " shreya ' s voice came from the door.

she looked behind and found her friends standing.. she smiled at them and went with them .

...

...

...

both came and sat on the seat.. they smiled looking at each other.. he whispered enough only to reach her ear .

" lagta hai asman se koi pari utarke ayi hai mere liye.. " he said with so much love in his voice.

she looked at him with love and looked down..

after sometime purvi came and gave her the ring and daya gave abhijeet the ring from two plate with full of flower pattels..

they passed each other a sweet smile and made each other wear ring and the hall encroached with calpping sound .

...

...

...

after the ring ceremony was done everybody started making preparation for going home .

abhijeet and tarika took blessing from the elders and teasing from friends .

tarika ' mother said. " abhijeet beta ajse shadi tak tarika humare sath rahegi.. aur tum dono ek dusreke shakal bhi nahi dekh sakte ho . aur tum dono ye rule torke skype pe bat na kar sako , isliye in 5 dino mai ghar pe koi internet. connection nahi hoga.. aur han agar Internet pack kharidneki koshish karoge wo bhi nahi hoga . hum center mai phone karke bol denge. ye rasm hai na isliye . " sonakshi said innocently while everybody in. the room hardly suspressed their laughter

" keyaa. ? abhijeet shouted with a "o " shaped mouth and eyes.. then started. " me..me..me..me..me...

" ye me me keya karrahe ho boss ? bakri ban geye keya ? " daya asked suspressing his laughter .

" me..me..hain?! " abhijeet got shocked and. that mmade everybody laugh under teeth .

"wwwwwwww...woooo.. me..mera matlab hai ki , tarika toh meri biwi hai na , toh ab itni keya rasm.. " abhijeet said nervously .

this made. everybody smile sweetly at their sweet senior inspector , who is a lion before criminals and now pissed off thinking of staying away from his wife for 5 days..

" are abhijeet beta pata hai patni hai tumhari.. per ab phir se shadi karrahe ho riti rewaz ke sath toh rasm nibhani hogi na..

" h..h..han w..wo toh sahi hai. le..le jayiye . koi bat nahi main.. mere koi problem nahi hai. " he said grinning like a idiot to. show that he really didn't have any problem and tarika was smiling sweetly at him.. while abhijeet made a face when all engrossed in their talk again..

after sometime tarika excused herself and went to the washroom which was adjusted with their badroom. abhijeet saw her going and grinned. .he went to the room also careful enough not to get watched by anybody.

he went and saw she was removing the bangles with a meaningful smile . he smirked and came to her closing the door like a cat..

he came and hugged her from behind and closed his eyes resting his chin on her neck .

" bohot maza aya na apko mere hal dekhke.. " he asked like a kid. complaining his insult

" han wo toh hai.. " she said and turned in his hug and he hugged her and burried his face in her neck and softly kissed there.

" ab toh ap mere adad ban geye hai tarika ji.. lagta hai ye 5 din bohot bhari padne wala hai. " he said sadly

" bas 5 din hi toh hai abhi. itna bachpana mat karo.. aur waise bhi agar 7 mahine pehele main...

he put his hand on her mouth to stop her from going further . " un 6 mahino ke bat phir kabhi yad mat karna. ." he said with teary eyes.

she removed his hand and said lovingly " kaise na karu yad abhi.. un 6 mahino mai. tumne mujhe jitna khushi dia hai wo har pal mujhe muskurane mai majbur karte hai. aur keu na yad karu itne haseen pal ? bas jo pal se dukh jura hai wo bhula sakti hu . baki sab nahi abhi.. "

she said with full love and hugged him with all her emotions. abhijeet hugged her back and rubbed her hair lovingly and kissed on her head..

...

...

...

everybody went and so tarika . he finished his work and went to his room.. he sat with his laptop to complete some filework. .

it was 2 am of night.. abhijeet kept his laptop aside and looked beside him.

" are tarika abtak kam karrahi hai keya ? abhitak nahi ayi.. " he said and was getting up but stopped as he remembered why tarika was not there.. he sat back and sighted " yar ye toh buri adad padh geyi.. uff. " he said and laid down to sleep.

...

...

after 30 minutes. , he changed side for 30th time.. and then sat on the bed frustrated ..

" yaarrr. ufff kaisa rasm hai.. biwi hai meri.. phir bhi rasm . internet bhi off kar dia . keya karu ab.. " he said like a teen and took his mobile..

" phone karu ? rat ke dhai ( 2:30) baje.? yar biwi hai meri. dhai baje ya subha ke 5. keya fark padhta hai.. per sorahi hogi . phone karunga toh nind chut jayega uski .. aur uske liye yaha mere nind udh geye uska keya ? arrgg.. keya karuuu.. " he cluched his hair and then suddenly shouted " message "

he sent her a blank message as this was enough for her . after 1 minute the message was sent his cell rang flashing her picture . a big. green took place on his tired face and he immediately received it .

" nind nahi arahi hai ?. " her loveable voice came from the other side..

he felt so much relaxed after her voice felt on his eardrum.

" kaise ayegi nind.. wo toh tum apne sath bandhke legeyi. " he said dreamily .

in reply he got her soft giggle. " accha ek kam karo lait ( lay ) jao tum. main sulati hu. " she said and also she herself laid down. .how can she sleep when he also became her habit .

" ab batao keya karrahi tha ? " she asked in a soft low voice

" aur keya. tumhare kheyalo mai duba hua tha.

she gifgled softly and their conversation carried on..that was not meaningful but sweet..

it was 2 : 45 am of night. sonakshi got up to drink water . when she was crossing tarika ' s room she saw light coming from it. she went inside and smiled seeing what she expected to see. tarika was sleeping hugging a pillow and her mobile was on her ear . a sweet smile was present on her lips. she went and carefully took the phone from her hand.. she saw abhijeet was on line as expected . she hold the phone near her ear and heared nothing but a peaceful breathing of him .. she cut the line and kissed her daughter ' s forehead ..

...

...

...

A / N : guys ,. I end it here. hope you all liked it. don't worry it won't go too much longer.. just few chapters . but I can't assure regular update. sorry dears..

those , who reviewed on the previous chapter ,.

love you soooo much guys .. keep supporting.. I need that badly.


	17. THE SANGEET

abhijeet was patching in the hall impatiently . he was watching his hand watch again and again and let out a irritated sound again and again..

" yar lag toh aise raha hai 2 ghante se intezar karraha hu per abhi sirf 10 minute hue hai.. ma ji ne toh kaha tha 6 baje tak ajayenge.. abhitak nahi ayi.. 5 : 45 baj geye. abtaktak toh ajana chahiye tha.. apni ssngeet mai late ayegi keya dulhan ? " he said to himself and he felt someone ' s soft touch on his shoulder. he turned and found daya standing with a smile..

" boss itne bechain mat ho.. ajayenge . tum intezam dekho na.. tumhari sangeet hai.. tum nahi dekhoge toh kaise chalega ? tum toh tab se bas gate ko hi ghurrahe ho. gate ke mesurment karrahe ho keya ? " daya asked teasingly..

" daya.. chup rehe.. aur tune dekh liya toh mujhe dekneki keya zarurat . aur daya dekho na 6 bajnemai bas 5 minute baki hai. ma ji ne bola tha 6 baje ajayenge . abhitak toh ajana chahiye tha. ek phone karke dekhta hu.. " abhijeet said impatiently ..

" are bossss relax. 6 abhi baje nahi.. wakt hai.. aur sare ladkiya bhabi ji ko lekar perlour geyi hai. aur isiliye aur wakt lagsakta hai. " daya said smiling.

" yarrr pata hi nahi chala ye tarika kab meri adad bhi bangeyi.. ab bas ek din dur raha toh aise lagraha hai 10 sal se alag hu. ab aisa hal hai toh pata nahi agar ek sal aur rahu tarika ke sath toh beauro bhi ja paunga ya nahi. huh.. " he said and smiled helplessly.

" lo boss ageyi. jibharke dekh lo. " daya said to him smiling .

and abhijeet turned towards the gate to find her standing in a baby pink and off white lehenga with marching earring and hair in pony tail.

" ye kounsi pari hai daya? " he asked with open mouth and giant eyes..

tarika ' s parents and all suspressed their laughter hardly and daya closed his mouth holding his chin.. tarika passed a sweet smile to him .

tarika ' s father and acp embaraced each otger congratulating. everybody took their places . abhijeet hold tarika ' s hand pissesively like a scared kid..

" keya hua ? ek din mai aise hal bana li ? itni buri adad mat dalo meri . " she said teasingly..

" buri adad toh mera bhi lag geye apko. warna koi sota hua sherni blank message ka reply thori na degi. " he said in teasing voice also.

she gave a shy smile in reply . they stopped by the sound of the mike..

" lasies and gentleman , ap sabhi ka swagat hai humari peyari dr tarika aur senior inspector abhijeet sir ke sangeet mai. aj sham ap sabki host main purvi " " aur main shreya "

" aur aj sham ki pehela performance hai. girls group ke. so girls ready rock the floor ? " shreya said and all the girls came on the dance floor .

and one by one everybody was done with their performance . " now , sab dil thamke bathiye , saans pakadke bathiye.. aj sham ko aur shaandar bananeke liye apni peyar se sabke dil ke dhadkan rukneke liye stage pe arahe hai hum sabki peyari jodi , humari dulha aur dulhan. " purvi said in a jolly mood and left the stage.

the lights turned off and soft music started to play. the spot light turned on and the couple was standing there.. she was infront of him and he was standing hugging her from behind and holding her hands. her dress was. glittering in the light . she was still blushing like a teen he blew soft air in her cheeks that made her blush more red. they started dancing by. the music .

 **Kehte hain** **Khuda ne iss**

 **jahaan mein** **sabhi ke liye**

 **kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya**

 **har kisi ke liye**

 **Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara m** **aano**

 **Mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye**

 **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta**

 **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta**

 **Kaise hum jaane, hume kya pata**

 **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta**

 **Tu humsafar hai**

 **Phir kya fikar hai**

 **Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai**

 **Marna issi ke liye**

 **Kehte hain** **Khuda ne iss**

 **jahaan mein s** **abhi ke liye**

 **kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya**

 **har kisi ke liye…**

 **hmm Meharbaani jaate-jaate mujhpe kar gaya**

 **Guzarta saa lamha ek daaman bhar gaya**

 **Tera nazaara mila, roshan sitaara mila**

 **Taqdeer ki kashtiyon ko kinara mila**

 **Sadiyon se tarse hai jaisi zindagi ke liye**

 **Teri sohbat mein duaayein hain ussi ke liye**

 **Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara**

 **Maano mujhko banaya tere hi jaise kisi ke liye**

 **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta**

 **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta**

 **Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata**

 **Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**

 **Tu humsafar hai, phir kya fiqar hai**

 **Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai**

 **Marna issi ke liye**

 **Kehte hain:**

 **Khuda ne iss jahaan mein**

 **Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya**

 **Har kisi ke liye…**

the song ended but the love birds were still in a romantic posture and were lost in each other under the soft color spotlight . they came back in the world by the clapping sound around them ..

they came down from the stage and shreya came " now , sab ladke ladki aur dulhe dulhan. eksath apna performance karenge.. so let's welcome the next cid team along our head and tarika ' parents.

tarika was standing with the girls at one side and abhijeet was on the other with the boys..

 **Bole Chudiyan, Bole Kangna**

 **Haai Main Ho Gayi Teri Saajna**

 **Tere Bin Jiyo Naiyo Lag Da Main Te Margaiya**

 **Le Jaa Le Jaa, Dil Le Jaa Le Jaa**

 **Le Jaa Le Jaa, Soniye Le Jaa Le Jaa... (2)**

 **Aah Aah Aah Aah, Aah Aah Aah**

 **Bole Chudiyan, Bole Kangna**

 **Haai Main Ho Gayi Teri Saajna... (2)**

 **Tere Bin Jiyo Naiyo Lag Da Main Te Margaiya**

 **Le Jaa Le Jaa, Soniye Le Jaa Le Jaa**

 **Dil Le Jaa Le Jaa, Ho**

 **Bole Chudiyan, Bole Kangna**

 **Haai Main Ho Gaya Tera Saajna**

 **Tere Bin Jiyo Naiyo Lag Da Main Te Marjaawa**

 **Le Jaa Le Jaa, Soniye Le Jaa Le Jaa**

 **Dil Le Jaa Le Jaa, Ho**

 **Haai Haai Main Marjaawa Marjaawa Tere Bin**

 **Ab To Meri Raatein Kat Ti Taare Gin Gin**

 **Bas Tujhko Pukaara Kare, Meri Bindiya Ishaara Kare**

 **Hoye, Lashkaara Lashkaara Teri Bindiya Ka Lashkaara**

 **Aise Chamke Jaise Chamke Chaand Ke Paas Sitaara**

tarika smirked and gave a look to him like " don't flirt.. " abhijeet looked at her with " am i flirting ? " tarika smirked which said " koi shak ? " abhijeet hmfd and went in anger.. tarika tried to break his anger but he went with angry face.

 **Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

 **Meri Paayal Bulaaye Tujhe, Jo Roothe Manaaye Tujhe**

 **O Sajan Ji, Haan Sajan Ji**

 **Kuch Socho, Kuch Samjho Meri Baat Ko**

abhijeet grinned and started dancing holding her bangle full hand and kissed on it..

 **Bole Chudiyan, Bole Kangna**

 **Haai Main Ho Gaya Tera Saajna**

 **Tere Bin Jiyo Naiyo Lag Da Main Te Marjaawa**

 **Le Jaa Le Jaa, Soniye Le Jaa Le Jaa**

 **Dil Le Jaa Le Jaa, Ho**

 **Apni Maang Suhaagan Ho, Sang Hameshaa Saajan Ho**

 **Aake Meri Duniya Mein Vaapas Na Jaana**

 **Sehra Baandhke Maahi Tu Mere Ghar Aana**

 **Oye Soni Kitti Soni Aaj Tu Lagdi Ve**

 **Bas Mere Saath Yeh Jodi Teri Sajdi Ve**

 **Roop Aisa Suhaana Tera, Chaand Bhi Hai Deewana Tera**

abhijeet said carresing her cheek giving a flirty look .

tarika pushed him lightly and the other boys hold him.

 **Jaa Re Jaa Oh Jhoothe Teri Galla Hum Na Maane**

 **Kyoon Taarife Karta Hai Tu Humko Sab Kuch Jaane**

 **Ho, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Ho Oh Oh Oh Oh**

 **Mere Dil Ki Duaa Yeh Kahe, Teri Jodi Salaamat Rahe**

 **O Sajan Ji, Haan Sajan Ji**

 **Yunhi Beete Saara Jeevan Saath Mein**

they were dancing in their own world and tarika ' s parents and acp with salukeh came to them . they blessed the couple from heart . and now the oldie duo and tarika ' s parents also. joined them

 **Bole Chudiyan, Bole Kangna**

 **Haai Main Ho Gaya Tera Saajna**

 **Tere Bin Jiyo Naiyo Lag Da Main Te Margaiya**

 **Le Jaa Le Jaa, Soniye Le Jaa Le Jaa**

 **Dil Le Jaa Le Jaa, Ho**

 **Le Jaa Le Jaa, Soniye Le Jaa Le Jaa**

 **Dil Le Jaa Le Jaa, Ho**

 **Aaja Heeriye**

 **Oh, Jaa Jaa Ranjhna**

 **Oh, Aaja Heeriye**

 **Jaa Jaa Ranjhna**

 **Le Jaa Le Jaa, Dil Le Jaa Le Jaa**

 **Le Jaa Le Jaa, Soniye Le Jaa Le Jaa... (2)**

they finished the dancing and the people present there all shared a giant hug..

they finished eating and everything . now everybody were sitting and chatting .

purvi said " waise abhijeet sir ap chinta mat kijhiye.. ab bas 3 din bache hai.. kal ke din shopping., aur han shopping bhi alag alag mall mai . eksath nahi. . " this made both abhijeet and tarika exclaim " keyaa ? " and everybody looked at them . they looked down in emberessment . they looked at each other and abhijeet smirked at her which made her blush..

purvi continued " parsu rest agar koi shipping baki rehe geye toh wo parsu kar lenge .. phir agla dinhaldi aur rat ko. tarika ki mehendi phir shadi. . bas 4 din .. phir jitna chahe dekh lena tarika ko.. " purvi said and shreya couldn't help but giggled .

abhijeet looked down in emberessment . and daya couldn't help but laughed also.. abhijeet glared at him and he stopped showing his teeth..

after sometimes everybody went to their home .. it was now tarika ' s turn to go .

" apni honewali biwi ko ghar tak chor aneka koi rasm nahi hai keya ?. " abhijeet asked like a good and innocent son - in - law. .

" ummm hai toh nahi per. tumhare liye hum bana sakte hai. ." her mother said smirking while her father laughed and abhijeet smiled sheepishly .

" chalo phir aj se ye rasm shuru . tumhare liye . tum hi shuru karo is rasm ko . " tarika ' s. father said while tarika couldn't help but smiled sweetly..

he grinned like a kid and daya said " han boss jao . main rahunga yaha ajse tumhara shadi tak.. " he said with a smile and abhijeet grinned and went like a happy kid with them..

...

...

he sat on the driving seat and happily waited for her.. she was opening the front door but her father stopped her and winked. .

" papa ap bhi na .. zyada satana mat mere bacche ko.. " tarika said grinning and went to the back seat when her father sat with him and was welcomed by a nervous smile of abhijeet . tripati laughed under his teeth and he drove making a face. all the way he was looking again and again at tarika through the looking mirror .

" waise abhijeet beta. . " tarika ' s father said loudly to gain his attention . .

" j...ji papa ji . " he responsed..

" rasta samne hai. .tarika ke shakal pe nahi . " tripati said calmly in a normal voice and that made the blushing couple more red .

" n..n..n..n..nahi papa ji . ma..main toh rasta hi dekh raha hu. " he said stammering .

" tumhe stammering ke bimari haI keya ? " her father asked him teasingly .

" n..nahi aisa k..koi bat nahi hai . bas aise hI. " abhijeet said nervously . "

" hmm accha hai . " he said and stopped teasing meeting his daughter ' s dangerous gaze on the looking mirror..

...

...

...

they reached tarika ' s home . they got down from the car and her mother said " thik hai beta phir. hum chalte haI .. dheyan rakhna.. hmm .. " she said and her father smililed and said

" bat khatam karke andar ana . badmai mujhe mat dantna ki papa ap mujhe mere bacche se bat nahi karne dia " he said and tarika said in a warning voice. " papaaa " her parents laughed and went from there .

before he could do anything tarika hugged him with overwhelming emotions and kissed his cheek and stayed hugging him.

" ye toh mujhe karna tha na . aphine pehele ageyi ?. " he askes teasing . aur papa ji keya keheraha tha bacche ? tum mujhe apna bacche bulate ho ? "

" meri bacche hi toh ho.. bikul bacche jaise behave karte ho mere liye.. aur kabhi kabhi ekdam mature . " he said still hugging him in a soft voice . she. didn't know where so many emotions were coming like a fountain .. she felt that may be her mind had also became emotional today with her heart ..

" I missed you abhi. " she said in his ear hugging him more .

he felt her emotions and understood that she was not in a mood to tease him then.. he smiled and carresed her hair and kissed on her head . he separated her and wiped her tears and kissed her forehead and the vermilion caught his eyes .

" are humari phir se shadI horahi hai na ?. toh sindur toh nahi pehenna hai na ?. ise abhi bhI lagake rakhe ho ?. " he asked lovingly .

" man nahi kia utarneka . isliye. " she said like a kid .

he smiled and said cupping her face " good night . take care . " he said and peaked her forehead .

she hugged him tight for the last time and wispered " good night . tum bhi dheyan rakhna. ."

e drove away and she stood there untill his car vanished from her eyeside.. she smiled and sighed and went inside..

...

...

...

A / N : ending this chapter here .. hope you all liked it. . :)

FantasticMAGGI02 : ^-^ one go ?. 16 chapters ! wah ^-^ meri tarha diwani abhirika ki ^-^ know anything about cid continuation date ? :'( :'( lovely feedback.. ^-^ love you .. keep suoporting .. :)

Guddi abhirika fan : thanks.. keep supporting.. ^-^

mistic morning : samajhdar hoegeyi ?. kisliye ? aur pm kia.. ab ap reply nahi derahe ho :(

btw .lovely feedback.. love you.. keep supporting. :) ^-^

KamiKaze Black : last story te toh. etao bolechilam onek porar chap. ato quick update all time dite parbo na :( 2 month . 14 ta ya mota mota book. . specially accounting . :'( sorry. .

km-fan : hehe.. I think so . ;) love you . keep supporting .

guest : thanks :)

radika : sacchi ? ^-^ love you keep supporting . :)

A.S Anjaana : ^-^ thank you.. :)

aditi:hahaha abhijeet toh humesha aise hi karta hai " me..me..me...y..y.y..y...ye. ye...w..w..w..wo..wohahaha.. thank you dear. . keep supporting . :)

...

...

9 ?! only ?. guys naraz ho mujse aplog mujse ? :'( if I've hurt you somehow then I'm sorry :'( ..I need your support guys please :'( support me .. I'm helpless but really mujhe time hi nahi milta .. I promise jabbhi time milega main post kar dungi .. meri padhai bhi hai .. please support :(

hope you liked this chapter.. support me. :)


	18. THE SHOPPING

chapter dedicated to **FantasticMAGGI02 .** because after reading your review I. felt an urge to write . and immediately decided I'll write and post the next chapter today . :)

love. you.. enjoy reading :) ^-^

* * *

and guys ,. :D :D

cid team :D is going to come at the kapil sharma show tomorrow . 28 may.. :D :D . do watch it.. :D

here is your next update guys.. enjoy.. :)

...

...

...

" abhi jaldi utho subha hogeyi.. aj shopping jana hai yad hai na ? utho.. " daya said sitting beside sleeping abhijeet..

" sone do na taru. " abhijeet said in sleep..

" bhai sahab main daya hu.. apki taru nahi.. please jaldi utho ab dher sara shopping karna hai aj. ." daya said after patting his own forehead..

abhijeet was still in sleep and pulled daya by his hand and hold him by waist..this gave daya a 100000 voltage shock , he kept his hands on abhijeet. ' s chest to prevent from falling in an embaressing situation. before he could say anutjing abhijeet started

" tarika tumhare awaz ko keya hogeya ? aur shopping jayenge.. bad mai.. ab mere sath raho na jaan.. aur jab se ye rasm ke chakkar mai... before he could complete something strick his head and his sleep flew. some words encronched in his ears said by daya

" **aj se shadi tak main tumhare sath rahunga boss. "**

" rasm " abhijeet repeted closed eyes and jearked open his eyes and found daya over him. with a smirk .

" toh janab ka sapna ab tuta.. good morning boss.. " daya said with a fake smile..

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh " abhijeet screamed and pushed daya who. fall on the floor and looked at abhijeet with wide open eyes .

" t...t..t..t...t...t...t...t..t...t...t...t...t...t..tu me...me..me..mere uuu...upar keya karraha tha ? dekh bhai ma..main shadi shuda admi hu . tarika se bohot peyar karta hu..samajh mere bhai.. " abhijeet said with a scared expression..

hearing this daya was too much shocked to speak his jaw touched the ground and somehow he managed to speak " tu.." paused " tumhe " again paused and closed his eyes in frustration and then stood and went to him

" bosss pagal ho keya ? tum khud khicha mujhe.. tarika ki. adad padh geyi na ab mujhe bhi tarika samajhne lage tum.. goddd.. tum bhi na abhi.. tarika ke sapne dekhte dekhte mujhe tarika samajh li ab mujhe kehe rahe ho.. " daya said keeping his hand on hips.

"um..um..um..w..w..w..wo..me..me..main..w..wo..

ufff . choro ,. ready ho jao shopping pe jana hai . sabse zyada shoping toh mujhe karna hai . apni boss ke shadi hai boss. main breakfast ready karta hu . " he said smiling and went from there.

abhijeet sighted and took the. photo frame of his and tarika.. he sptead his hand on her face lovingly and smiled softly..

" keya yar. itni buri adad ban geyi meri . ab daya ko bhi tum sochne laga.. mujhe nahi pata tha ki koi meri itni buri adad ban jayegi ki uske bina ek din bhi nahi rehe nahi paunga. " he sighted smiling softly and kissed on her photo.

" I love you. tarika.. and I miss you.. "

here she smiled sweetly in her sleep.. even the bright and warm sun couldn't erase the peace and smile from her face..

" I love you too abhi.. " she murmured slowly in her sleep.. her mother came and smiled seeing her daughter . she carresed her head lovingly and. kissed her forehead..

" good morning abhi.. " she murmered clearly smiling ..

her mother smiled and said " huhhh ab apni abhi ka itna adad padh geye ki apni mummy ki sparsh ( touch ) ko bhul geyi. keya kare ab.. uth jao beta.. shopping pe jana hai.. " her mother said in fake sad tone..

she was. going but tarika stopped her by wariest . she opened her eyes and sat then made her mother sat.

" keya mom.. bura man geyi ap toh.. per keya kare. " she said and looked down red " adad jo padh geyi hai unka. " and gave a shy smile..

her mother pulled her nose and said " pagal.. chal ja.. fresh ho ja.. shopping ke liye nikalna hai. " she went and tarika slapped her own forehead and gave a silly smille .

...

...

...

" boss main ye goggle leta hu. " daya said showing abhijeet a stylish goggle .

" abey rakh ise.. sherwani ke sath. goggle pehennega tu ? hum yaha scent kharidne aye hai. aur ye kaisa. goggle hai.. koi pehenta ye..? " abhijeet said making face..

" come on abhi.. pehenta hai isiliye toh banaya hai.. aur mujpe kuch bhi suit karta hai. shadi mai nahi.. bad mai toh kam ayega.. tum toh bade bhai ho na isliye old fashioned ho. ye sab isliye tumhare pasand nahi ata.. " daya said looking. the goggles..

" accha mere bhai.. le jo lena hai.. " abhijeet said folding his hand infront of him..

" agar sabka yaha kam hogeya toh dusri dukan pe chale.. mujhe sherwani kharidna hai. bina kapde shadi karwaoge keya mujhe ? " abhijeet said and stood at the. door.

everyone just looked at. him.. he understood that they were not done yet.. so he. sighted and said " main us samne wale dukan pe hu. ajana . " he said and went to the shop ahead..

daya was trying different things and was giving. poses as he was the most handsome man in the world.. suddenly a scenery in the front shop caught his eyes.

in the shop of sherwani a. couple was buying sherwani . the girl was tying different sherwani on. the boy and was rejecting and selection . the boy. was just standing smiling.. and there our alone groom was admiring them with smile on face. as if the scene had made him miss someone .. daya looked at him and an idea struck his head.. a grin replaced the tense on his face..

...

...

...

" meri dress ke. color pink hai mujhe pink wali chahiye.. "

" are meri earrings. toh lia hi nahi. "

" bhaiya mujhe wo. wali jwellery set dikhaiye.. "

" are nahi ye zyada bhari hai.. bhaiya wo.. "

" bhaiya mujhe payel ki box. dekhana zara.. "

" bhaiya mujhe wo. earrings dikhaiye. "

" tarika tu ye dekh. " someone now dragged her attention. towards the bride from her own jwellery..

but tarika was in some other world looking somewhere.. the jumping bubly frog didn't notice her gaze . she pushed her again when she got no response..

" h..han...han.. keya hua shreya.? " tarika said snapping out..

" keya bat hai.. dheyan kaha thi. tere liye jwellery set dekh na.. ye wali.. " shreya. said forwardig her a set.. she took it and started selecting .

purvi watched the whole scene keenly . now she averted her gaze towards the way where tarika was. looking before shreya called her.. she saw that a husband was choosing jweallery for his wife and was testing them on her.. she looked at. tarika ' s little sad face and became sad for her dear friend.. but after a while her intelligent brain thought something and a grin replaced on her sad face.. she came out from the jweallery shop and took her phone in her hand . but before she could call the desired person her mobile rang flashing the person ' s face.. she smiled and received the call..

" hello daya sir.. main ap hi ko call karnewali thi.. " she said excited..

" are keya bat hai.. "

" keya abhijeet sir / tarika ke sherwani / jore ( wedding dress ) kharidna hogeya ? " both said at the same time..

and both paused for a second or it took them some second to understand what they both wanted to do was same.. and together again said

" great . " and both grinned..

...

...

...

" chalo tarika ab tumahari shadi ka jora kharidte hai.. " her mom said coming out of the shop..

" eekkk minute aunty.. " suddenly purvi shouted.

" keya bat hai bacchi ? kuch baki rehe geyi keya ?. " her mom asked..

" n..nahi aunty. wo darasal mumbai mai ek mall hai.. star mall. waha pe na best shadi ke jore milte hai. toh waha chale ? please. " purvi asked her and looked at her hopefully .

" accha ? agar aise bat hai toh chalo.. waha chalte hai.." her mom said and smiled..

purvi grinned and said " thank you anuty.. " and they went .

while going tarika gave purvi a confused look and purvi winked at her .

...

...

...

" boss choro ye shrewani.. tum chalo mere stah.. star mall mai.. " daya said coming to abhijeet..

" star mall ? waha keu ? " abhijeet asked confused..

" boss wahaha ka. sherwani na best hai.. chalo toh sahi. " he said and dragged abhijeet.

" ek minute , ek minute. tujhe kaise pata ki kaha ke sherwani best hai.? " abhijeet asked..

" uff boss.. apne. shadi ke shopping pe aye ho . mere interrogation na karke shrwani ka interrogation karna. .ok.. ab chalo toh sahi.. " daya said and dragged him .

...

...

...

 **at star mall ,**

tarika ' s mother , tarika , purvi and shreya were looking wedding dress for tarika . all of a sudden purvi said " aunty ap dono dekhte rahiye. main tarika ko lekar waha se ati hu.. "

" thik hai beta.. jaldi ajana . " tarika ' s mother said and purvi dragged her..

" yar purvi. keya karrahi hai tu ?. pehele mall change ki. ab mujhe yaha male section mai leke ayi hai.. kar keya rahi hai tu batayegi bhi ? " tarika asked her really confused .

" chill tarika . abhi pata chal jayega. " purvi said with a smile and dragged her.

" are likin. ... before she could complete her sentence she stopped . or was forced stopped.. because she was standing infront of him .. both were looking at each other without a blink.. they were lost in each other untill a cough disturbed them . all thanx to daya..

abhijeet looked at daya and tarika looked at purvi..

" ye sab.. " tarika said somehow .

" yaro , dosti badi haseen hai.. " daya sang proudly and raised his coller..

" ye na ho toh keya phir., bolo ye zindegi hai . " purvi sang and bowed..

" th... abhijeet wanted to open his mouth but daya cut. him.. " aaa.. no thanx.. "ab tum dono jaldi se sherwani select karo , phir tarika ke liye jora bhi select karna hai tumhe boss.. jaldi.. " daya said and went to select one for himself ..

" aur han.. nazar rakhneka zinmedari meri.. " purvi said and went smiling at them..

tarika and abhijeet looked at each other and smiled .

" chale ? " abhijeet asked offering her hand. she happily accepted it and went .

tarika started to choose sherwani for. him and he admiring her. . tarika was checking sherwani on him and saw him looking at her..

" keya dekh rahe ho ? " tarika asked spreading one sherwani on him. .

" subha se nahi dekha.. isliye acche se dekh raha hu. " he said still looking at her without a blink.

tarika just smiled softly at him . she was standing close to him and was doing her work.. he inhaled her hair closing his eyes..

" keya kareahe ho abhi. . dukan mai ho.. " she said smiling shyly

" patni ho tum meri. logoko problem haI toh sabko bol do apne patni se ya pati se ekdin dur rahe . " he said like a kid with don't care feeling. .

she giggled at this. " bhayia ye sherwani de dijhiye. ." she handed the seller a off white sherewani with merun embodery desgine on it..

they went to daya and purvi tarika said " hegyi.. "

" hmm purvi ab boss ko leke chalo tarika ki jore kharidne.. aur han aunty ko zara busy rakhna.. kahi aur.. " daya said walking on the mall coridor..

" ok sir.. " purvi said and went before them..

" umm. boss main wo gents dupatta lene jaraha hu apne liye.. tum kam kahatam karke ajana.. " daya said and went..

" aa tarika.. "

" hmm ? " she replied .

they stopped and abhijeet took out a box from his coat inside pocket and handed it to tarika.. she received that happily without a word and opened it.. a beautiful pair of golden anklet was there inside the box. she looked at him smiling and said " abhi ye..

" dulhan ke pairo mai ghungro na ho ? aur iske awaz mujhe bohot accha lagta hai.. aur jab tum dulhe ke jore mai sazoge mere liye tab tumahrari chudia aur ghungro ke jo awaz hoge na wo sunneka bohot man karraha hai.. " he said lost in her.

in reply she looked down red..

" chale ab ? mere dress bhi select karni hai. ." she said and they went towards the shop.

here purvi came back and went to tarika ' s mother .

" aunty mujhe na ek chudi ( bangle ) bohot pasand ayi hai.. chaliye na mere sath..mujhe wo leni hai. "

" per beta tarika kaha hai ? " her mom asked tensly..

" w..wo car.. car parking place leke thori problem hogeyi toh car thik jaga pe park karne geyi hai . " purvi said nervously . " ab chaliye na aunty.

" aunty ye bohot ziddi hai.. jabtak ap nahi jayege ye chup nahi hogi. . ab jayiye . main hu yaha.. " shreya said to her..

" accha thik hai chalo.. " she went and both shreya and purvi winked at each other..

purvi messaged tarika and let her know that way was clear .

abhijeet and tarika went to the shop and shreya started to look dress for herself close to that shop .

" dikhaiye bhaisahab.. meri patni ke liye shadi ke jore.. " abhijeet said to the shop keeper..

" apke patni ke liye shadi ke jore ? " the shop keeper asked surprised..

" matlab meri honewali patni ke liye.. " abhijeet. corrected himself .

they started to select dress and a red lehenga with green and heavy embodied work in it caught abhijeet ' s eye .

" ye..ye lehenga de dijhiye bhaiya.. " he gave the shopkeeper to pack the dress..

they finished buying and abhijeet and daya went from there before tarika ' s mother can see them ..

...

...

...

when he sat in the car something hurt him from his coat pocket . he confusingly took out a small box from his coat pocket . he got confused and asked daya

" daya ye tune rakha hai keya mere jeb mai ? "

" nahi toh boss.. " daya replied confused .

"toh phir. . " he thought and opened the tinny box

and...

...

...

...

 **and** **what** **? well to know that you have to wait till next chapter . ;) untill then guess and tell and .. what ?**

 **want next chapter ?. then review and tell how was this chp ?. liked it ? hope this chapter bought smile to your face. . :) i was smilling while writting the first part hehe :D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **FantasticMAGGI02 :** apko keya batau ?. apke review toh as a booster kam kia .. :) ^-^ ^-^ love you.. hope you liked this also .. keep smilling .. ^-^

 **:** thank youuuuuu . :) :)

 **abhisanchi :** thanx . :)

 **guest :** me too.. :) thanx .

 **katherine :** thanx.. :) ^-^ cute smily for cute review ..

 **km-fan :** love you soooooo much .. :) :) you r also cute

 **aditi :** hahhahaha right . ye wo har couple ke sath hota. haI jinke bich peyar ho. .:)

 **biki :** :) :) hope u liked it. thanx for support . :)

 **rapunzel 313 :** thanx :)

 **Guddi abhirika fan :** kaisa raha ?. :) love you.. keep suppotting.. :)

 **KamiKaze Black :** ;) ;) ;) me too.. raabta .. :) awesome.. thanx . :) keep supporting .

 **A.S Anjaana :** thanks .. :) love you and your support . :) ^-^

 **xxx :** hmm I think so.. :( thanx.. :) for comtinious support .. :)

 **Mistic Morning :** heehe accha laga dhakkan sunke .. meaning samajhneke bad ;) ekbar aur bulao na.. dhakkan.. :p

hmm.. :( :( actually I've no crush for SRK . really . so no. point of ahem ahem.. ;)

 **kavi. :** thanx :)


	19. TERE BIN RAHA NAHI JATA

well , ap sablogone guess kar li us box mai keya tha.. dhire dhire sab expert horahe hai guessing mai han ;)

ok. , now enjoy reading. . :)

* * *

when he sat in the car something hurt him from his coat pocket . he confusingly took out a small box from his coat pocket . he got confused and asked daya

" daya ye tune rakha hai keya mere jeb mai ? "

" nahi toh boss.. " daya replied confused .

"toh phir. . " he thought and opened the tinny box and found a chit.. he lifted the chit and saw a very beautiful and cute sherwani pin.. he opened the chit ,

" ye bohot accha ayega tumhara sherwani ke sath.

with love

tarika.. ^-^ "

he smiled sweetly and picked up the sherwani pin . daya saw him smiling and smirked .

" ohhoo boss lagta hai bhabi ji ne di hai. aise mithi mithi muskurarahe ho. " daya said teasing him.

in reply abhijeet gave a shy smile . he though something and said " likin yar ye tarika ne rakha kab ? tarika se milnese pehele toh ye nahi tha. "

and as soon as he finished saying his mobile beeped . he took out his phone and found a message from her.. it said " senior insperctor abhijeet ki patni aur honewali patni hu , kuch kam chori chupe karna mujhe bhi sikhna pada ji ;) "

he remembered when tarika was cheacking sherwani on him he suddenly felt his coat pocket became a little heavy and he smiled .

" keya boss aj kuch zyada hi muskurarahe ho.. " daya asked him in order to pull his leg .

" abey tu gari start karega ya main jau driving seat pe ? " abhijeet asked him in a warning tone..

" nahi baba koi zarurat nahi.. aj itna khush lagrahe ho , pata nahi agar ab gari chalane aoge toh gari chalega ya udega. ( fly ) per keya hai na mumbai ke sadak pe gadi udana thik nahi hai.. " daya said with a very innocent expression..

" dayaaa.. chalta hai ya nahi. "

" accha accha ok. chalo.. " he laughed and abhijeet joined him..

...

...

...

 **next day morning ,**

tarika was sitting with her parents on dinning table . she was sitting with her coffee cup and was moving the spoon in it with a smile . her parents were busy in correcting the shopping list and and guest list . so they didn't notice her silly act.. here tarika in her. own world .

 _flashback ,_

 _the warm sunlight of Sunday morning fall on his sleeping face . he winched in sleep and blocked his eyes with his palm. but in the next moment he felt hammer hitting hardly inside his head . he let out a painful cry and hold his head with one hand and blocked his eyes with the other.. he opened his mouth to call her , but before he could do he didn't felt any sunlight but shadow . in the next moment he felt the most known sweet smell near him and what he felt in the next moment was her soft fingers pessing his forehead . he smiled lightly in sleep and relaxly closed his eyes . verry soon he started to feel better than before . after a while he heared her marvelous voice ,_

 _" tumhara special hard coffee lati hu . jake fresh hojao.. better feel karoge.. " and in reply she got " hmm " from him._

 _and in the next moment he felt her soft lips on his forehead.._

 _after a while he opened his eyes and sat with a smile ._

 _" pata nahi pichle janm mai aisa keya accha kam kia tha jo ab tarika ke rup mai ek pari milgeyi mujhe.. " he smiled and got down from bed.._

 _he got fresh and came out . he sat in the balcony . his head was paining less.. after sometime she came with his hard coffee.. both passed a smile and he drank the coffee ._

 _" ab kaise lagraha hai ? " she asked while applying koholi in eyes ._

 _" apke hato mai toh jadu hai ji. aur upar se usi hato ki coffee . kam toh hona hi hai . " he said in a flirty tone.._

 _tarika let out a small laugh and sat beside him " keya abhi , apne patni se flirt karrahe ho.. " she said smiling ._

 _" aji ap ho hi itna hot aur attractive. shadi ke 100 sal bad bhi flirt karneka man karega. " abhijeet said in a flirty tone with a smirk ._

 _tarika giggled shyly ._

a shy giggle escaped her mouh and now her parents looked at her. she realised what she did and looked at her parents with big eyes and the spoon stopped..

" keya hua ? teri mousi ki nam sunke hasi ayi keya ? " her father asked her holding the list of the guests .

" umm...umm..w..wo n..nahi .. nahi wo bas aise hi . mousi ke sath bachpan ke ek funny pal yad ageyi isliye. main abhi ayi.. " she said and hurridely left the place without her **hard coffee .**

" are apna hard coffee leke toh ja.. " her mother yelled but she was gone already ..

...

...

...

here in abhijeet residence ,

daya was passing through abhijeet ' s room and stopped seeing the scenerio.. abhijeet was standing infront of the mirror in full groom avatar. he came inside grinning and stood beside him and left all his weight on abhijeet ' s shoulder keeping his arm on his shoulder..

" keya bat hai boss.. maine suna shadi se pehele dulhan diwani ho jate hai.. per yaha toh kuch ulta hi nazara hai. " he said grinning..

" abey mote pehele apna bhar hata mujpar se.. " abhijeet said going aside.

" accha.. hata liya.. boss itna lachar keu horahe ho. bas kal ke din hi toh hai . " daya said sitting on the bed.

" keya karu yar.. raha nahi jaraha hai. pata hi nahi chala kab aise hal hogeya mera.. " abhijeet said and smiled helplessly.

" waise ye pura setup toh tumpar bohot suit karraha hai . " daya said smiling .

" hmm dekhna hoga kisne select kia hai.. chal ab. tere dress bhi try karke dekhte hai.. " abhijeet said and they. went from there..

 **at night ,**

daya was going to the kitchen to drink water . the whole house was dark. . he saw some movement near the door .

" koun hai.? koun hai waha ? cid ke senior inspector ke ghar mai ghusta hai.. abey ruk.. " daya shouted and went towards the door .

" are are daya aramse yar.. main hu.. "

" abhijeet ? tum. apne ghar mai choro ke tarha keu ghum rahe ho ? aur rat ke 2: 30. baje kaha jarahe ho.? " daya asked in surprise .

" are yar w..w..wo m..main ta..kha..khabri se milne jaraha hu.. " he said stammering and blinking for 100 times..

" accha accha ,. toh tum ta..kha..khabri se milne jarahe ho ? " daya said teasingly mimicking him..

" are nahi yar.. koi. ta. wa. tarika warika nahi. . kaha na kha..kha..khabri se milne jaraha hu. "

" accha ? per maine toh nahi pucha ki tum tarika se milne jarahe ho ya nahi. " daya said pulling his leg more..

" yar d..d..d..daya t..tum toh piche padh geye ho yar.. " abhijeet said stammering..

" abhi.. mera nam d..d..d..daya nahi. sirf daya hai. " daya said innocently .

" teri toh.. " abhijeet went to hit him but he fleed..

" yar ye daya toh bad mai bhari padhne wala hai.. uff jo hona hai hoga apni patni se milna hai toh main milunga.. chahe kuch bhi ho.. " he said and went out like a stubborn kid..

when he reached her house he was not surprised to see the lights on as it was the turnemic and henna ceremony the next day.. but coming her home at this late hour to see her was not normal.. on the top of that it was forbidden till the marriage . so lines curved on his forehead in tension . in the next moment he found a pipe going up beside her balcony . he grinned like a stupid and mumrmered

" chal bacchu , apne patni orf honewali patni se milneke liye ab pipe chad.. bas pair fisal na jaye.. "

he took god ' s name and started climbing the pipe.. while climbing the pipe he heared television sound coming from her room . he climbed up and hopped on the balcony . hearing the sound of his feet tarika looked behind and found him.. he was looking down and was dusting his hands. .

" abhijeet ? " tarika called his name looking at him..

here abhijeet turned towards her , and there was standing someone with green face , big eyes and curls tied up like a bush..

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh bhuuuutttttt. ... bhuutttttttt. . bhuuttt.. bachaooooo. bhuuttt.. " abhijeet shouted at the top of his voice and tarika was scared.. that shout alerted tarika ' s parents and the others.. and simba beside her also strted " wrof wrof wrof... .

tarika hurriedly increased the tv volum in medioum and quickly went to abhijeet and pressed his mouth..

" sshh abhijeet.. main hu.. ye facepack hai mere muh pe.. shhh.. " tarika said to him and he under her palm

" muummummmumm " he signaled her to remove her hand she did.. at the same time there was a knock in her door with. " tarika beta darwza kholo . jaldi. keya hua hai andar.. chika koun ? " her parents were at the door..

" ufffff abhijeet , keya kar dia.? chalo chup jao ab.. " she said irritated and made him hide in her cupboard.. and then opened the door.

" aaaaaah.. ye koun ? " her father jearked away from the door yelling a little seeing her green packed face..

" uff papa.. face pack hai .. " she said frustrated..

" uff tum aurto ki kitne face pack , hair pack hota hai.. " her father said nodding his head in no..

" ap chup rahiye.. keya hua beta.. chika koun ? tumhare kamre se chikneki awaz ayi.. wo bhi ladke ke.. koi hai keya ? " her mother asked coming to the point..

" are nahi ma.. keya bat karrahe ho.? wo toh mithun da ke chik hai . tv pe.. wo dekho.. " she said and pointed towards the tv..

in the tv GOLMAL 3 was going on and dabbo ' s dog was biting pa and he was eeeeee and everybody screaming ..

" accha accha. . are wo simba aise keu baithe hai tumhare almira ke samne ? dekhke lagraha hai kuch gurd karrha hai.. wo. toh tumhari bistar pe baithta hai na ? " her father asked pointing towards a gurding simba near her cupboard ..he immediately turned his gaze towards the tv where dabbo was carasing the dog and he started shaking his tail as if he understood very well it was necessary then to hide abhijeet .

" t..tv . . tv pe agar koi kutte ate hai toh wo waha chala jata hai dekhhne.. aur acche dikhai deta hai na waha se isliye .. " she said and smiled nervously showing thumbs up to simba behind her back..

" hmmm. thik hai.. apna pret pack khatam karke so jana.. " her. father said and she warned him " papaa . " and made a face..

her mother was going and her father was bit far from her.. so when sonakshi went he came back to tarika and whispered " jald se nikalo apne pati ko almira se .. dam ghut raha hoga brchara ka. . " he said and went from there leaving a surprised tarika behind ..

tarika hurriedly came and opened the cupboard door. he came back and inhealed a long breath .

" ufffff.. agar thore der aur reheta toh main toh geya tha . " he said relaxing.

" shut up abhi.. " she said lke an angry kid..

" yar ab jake pehele he face pack ya make pack dhoke ao. ekdam pr... " he stopped biting his lip.

" pret dekhti hu ? " she completed his sentence angrily .

" are n..nahi nahi bilkul nahi .. ye simba se pucho.. bol tarika abhi bhi bohot surat lagrahi hai na ? " he now asked simba.. in reply he yawned big and layed down facing his back towards them..

" kutte ki bacche.. tu bhi. ruk " tarka was going to him but abhijeet pulled her and. directly took her to the washroom.. he opened the shower and stood under it with her holding her by her waist .

" abhiii thand lag jayegi .. choro.. " she said but stopped and closed her eyes as the facepack was getting washed away. . she didn't have any option but stood there and washed her face . he was still holding her by waist and was observing her expressions keenly . she was wearing a baby. pink silk night gown.. and was fully denched in shower water.. she opened her eyes and met his loving gaze. only one thing was going in her mind now ,

" how can a man look only into his wife ' s eyes not anywhere else , when she is cling to him fully denched and dress glued to her body showing curves.. and when he has right to observe her he is only lost in her eyes . "

this made her smile softly and he looked at her rosy soft lips now which were unresistable for him now . she was holding him by his shoulders and she followed his gaze.. he touched her lips with his thumb and caressed softly . she closed her eyes red and in the next moment she felt his lips melting in her ' s. . both were enjoying the heavenly moment under the shower.. she never felt this much sooth before.. did he really become her habit also ? did this separation for 3 days only also effected her that badly , that she is finding his closeness so heavenly when this is not anything new .. they broke apert and looked deep into. each other ' s eyes..

" I missed you. " they both whispered low at the same time..

both smiled and hugged each other tightly.

" mujhe samajh hi nahi aya abhi ki kab tum bhi mere adat bangeye.. bas 3 din hi toh . wo bhi. raha nahi jata.. ab bas jald se shadi hojaye . bach jaungi.. " she said softly in a low voice. .

" hmm.. maine bhi nahi socha tha ki aise bhI hojayega.. per dekho hoegya.. " he said and bburried his face in her neck..

after sometime he pulled her away from the shower and turned it off. .

" rat ke 3 baje tumhe naha dia.. ab jao jald se change kar lo . nahI toh zukham ho jayega. . " he said and smiled .

" abhi main tumhari patni hu.. aur aise bhigi hui tumhare samne khadi hu . abhitak tumne yaha waha dekhneki koshish bhi nahi ki. . dekhke accha laga . " she said crossing her arms and smiling ..

he smiled and cupped her left cheek and kissed on the other. . he took the towel from the hanger and wrapped it around her.. " jald se change karlo .. thand lagjayegi . " he said and went to bring his cloath well known where she kept. . abhijeet sent her to the washroom to change her cloath.. just then he received his brother ' s message ..

" ek kam karna abhI. tum na. wahi pe rehe jao.. taki kal. subha sabke samne tumhare investigation kar sake sablog. . ok ? best of luck.. "

abhijeet smiled and replied him. " mere sasur ji ko pata hai sahab ji.. main bas nikal raha hu . "

tarika came out from the washroom . abhijeet hugged her and said " good night my angel . parsu milte hai . "

" keu ? kal nahi aoge ?. " she asked in hug and paused for a second then continued " senior chor inspector abhijeet ?. " and smiled meschiviously .

he separated from hug and looked at her like an angry kid.. she smiled sweetly and that made him smile too..

then he went through the pipe again with

" eee aram se abhi. uff lagi keya. . ssss aram se aram se.. are girna mat. . "

and finally he was on ground and passed her a smile. he reached home and informed her after that both slept with sweet and satisfactory smile on their face..

...

...

...

A / N :. ending this chapter here.. hope you all liked it . love you sooo much guys for supporting guys. :) ^-^

 **katherine** : thanks. :)

 **aditi** : thank you ^-^

that's not fair . :'( sab ekdam sahi guess kia. . haha .. thank you dear ..

 **divya** : thanks . :)

 **guest** : ( funny abhijeet abhirika is too goosd. . ) thank you dear . :)

 **Pari** : hi. . I'm superb .. :) ^-^

Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. ;) :) ^-^

Take care .. keep suporting . :)

 **xxx** : thank you ^-^ keep supporting. :) .

: thank you ^-^ keep supporting . :)

 **A. S.** **Anjaana** : yep . ;)

rightly guessed . everyone .. :) thank. you.. :) keep supporting ..

 **km-fan** : hmm.. right about gift.. sablogone yehi guess kia. . agree with you . the sweetest couple ever.. :) love you. ^-^. Take care . ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

 **Guddi abhirika fan** : mujhe bhi nahi pata .. hindu rewaz mai toh kayi sare rules hote haI .. mujhe jitna pata utna hi likh rahi hu. . :) thank you. . :) keep supporting .. ^-^

Next one is gold awards...mai gayi thi aur login karke vote bhi kia...it's so nice ...and best awards tho cid he hoga coz... nothing can compete with our cid

Waise ye awards kab hai

 **FantasticMAGGI02** : ^-^ hehe. thank you ..

yar ye idea pehele keu nahI aya merI dimag mai . aur halorious karti . ;)

han . ekdam.. our abhirika is besttt .. bp sighn bhi undonoko dur nahi rakh paye.. ;) itna adorable couple ko koun dur rakh sakta hai bolo . :) I mean they are too. much adorable . jitna peyar hai ,. utna trust bhi hai. . tarika bhi DNA reports se zyada apni abhijeet. pe yakin karti hai .. abhijeet bhi tarika. ko galti karnepe datta nahi..

yep. . hope sabko in teeno jaisa friend mile.. .

here is the next .. liked this one ?

 **KamiKaze Black** : ;) ;) ;) keya bat hai na.. patni aur honewali patni same. ;) thank you api .. keep supporting .. :)

 **Mistic Morning** : hmm .. I think so . isbar adat hi likha. . ain ?! :0 hindi accha nahi hai matlab ? app kolkata se hi ho na ?. phir ?

ekdam sahi guess .. :)

hahahah nahi .. bilkul nahi . aur peyara lagraha hai.. haha .. jab review padha tabbhi hasa tha abbhi has rahi hu. .

love you . keep supporting :) ^-^

 **biki** : thank you soo much dear .. :)

keep supporring guys .. love you sooooo much . :)


	20. HALDI & MEHENDI

main kabhi romance nahi likhti hu keya ? jo pichle chapter pe romance dekhke ap sabke gala kharab hogeye. ahem ahem karne lage.. as pas medical store hai na ? jake vicks kharidke kha lo . hehe. . soch rahi hu age aplogoke gala aur zyada kharab kardeti hu overdose se.. extra vivks kharidke rakhna. ;) ;) ;) ;)

actually mujhe khud bhi samajh nahi aye ki achanak se main wo scene keu likh. dia.. koi plan nahi tha shower scene likhneka.. bas ungliya keyboard pe tha apneap chale laga.. ;p

ab plan hai aplogoke gala aur kharab karneka.. ;) dekhti. hu kitna kar saku ;)

enough bakar bakar... , now enjoy reading. . :)

* * *

 **next morning ,**

 **the wall clock was showing 8 am in the morning .**

tarika ' s mother came and saw her sleeping . she kept her hand on her head softly and called her softly

" tarika beta uth jao . tumhari haldi hai na.. chalo jaldi utho.. "

tarika got up slowly and smiled at her mother.

" good morning mumma.. " she wished her yawning .

" good morning. ab jao jaldi se naha lo. haldi hai . sare guest ajayenge 12 baje ke andar.. chalo chalo jaldi. " her mother said and stood there for her to go to take a bath.

tarika POV : ab keya karu.. jab tak na nahalu tabtak ye jayegi nahi. agar nahana hai toh baal bhi bhigani padegi. per mujhe toh bas 5. ghanta abhi ne naha di.. ab agar phir se nahane jau toh zukhham ho jayegi. aur. shadI ke mandap mai baithkar mai rasm nibhaungi ya nak pochungi.. ab jhut bhi nahi bol sakti . baal bhigana toh padega.. keuki ma janti hai main baal na bhigake kabhi nahi nahati. ab keya karu ?

" tarika keya sochrahi hai tab se . " her mother asked her keeping her hand on hip with a suspicious look..

" nn..nahi ma kuch bhi toh nahi. " she replied with a nervous smile.

" nahan chor.. jata hai ya main le jake bhiga du ? " sonakshi asked keeping her hands on hip..

" are ma jarahi hu na.. bas ye jarahi hu. " she said and. got down from bed.. and suddenly said to her " umm ma ap jake mere liye. wo special coffee bana do na. tab tak main nahake ati hu.."

sonakshi shaked her head in no and went from there. tarika let out a sight of relife and went to get. fresh . she washed her hands for soap smell and only gave water in her hair with. hand and came out.. then she sat with her hair. drier and right then her mom came.

" are itni jaldi naha li.. " she asked surprised .

" h..han.. hogeyi.. lao coffee.. " she said and went downstairs with. coffee sighting .

...

...

...

" yar abhijeet please utho na . aur kitna soge.. kal rat ke 3 baje koun bola tha jane ko. ab uthna toh padega. thore der bad haldi hai.. nahana bhi hai. utho jaldi. " daya said frustatedly shaking sleeping abhijeet..

" yar sone de na mere bhai. haldi ke 10 minute pehele utha dena.. please mere bhai ab sone de.. " abhijeet said in a sleepy. tone..

daya sighted and kept his hands on hips.. he. thought something and smirked with a evil smile.. he went to the washroom and in the next second there was a big splash on abhijeet.. he jumped and sat on the bed.. he was looking a wet crow.. water was dropping from his hair and hairs were falling on his forehead and some blocked his eyes.. he sat surprised and looked at daya with narrowed eyes who was laughing his head off..

" daya ke bacche , ruk . " abhijeet said and started chasing him who was already vanished.. and another session of their tom and jerry chase started.

...

...

...

turnamic ceremony started at both house..

here at tarika ' s residence ,

girls and her relatives were blessing and applying turnemic to a blushing bride.

.her mother applied turnamic and pulled her cheeks lovingly " haldi lagake aur chamak rahi hai mere bacchi. aise hi sharmana humesha. bohot chamakti hai. tu. " she smiled in tears and applied koholi behind her ear..

all were applying turnamic to her., but she was lost in the past ,

 _flashback_

 _it was after the times she fought the deadly desease and came back home.._

 _one night tarika was doing some light file work . the door bell rang and she went to open the door.. he was standing with his hands behind and with. a expression of excited kid.._

 _" abhi keya hai hat mai ? dikhao " she asked going forward.._

 _" nahi . " he. shouted and moved back . tarika was surprised and he continued " please taru.. ab nahi. khane ke bad. ab apne ankhe bandh karo.. " he demanded ._

 _" likin .. . " ankhe bandh.. " she was cut by him.._

 _" ok.. " she closed her eyes and he carefully went inside and hide the thing.. then took her inside._

 _they finished their dinner and spent some time . and then abhijeet closed her eyes and took her to their room . he opened her eyes and she saw her favourite chocolate pastry cake with " congratulations tarika.." she looked behind at abhi .. he hold her from behind and kept his chin on her shoulder . " congrats.. for fighting against cancer. " he said and a tear slipped from his eyes. he kissed on her cheek and she smiled.._

 _they cut the cake and fed each other.. and suddenly abhijeet covered her whole face with cream before she could even blink.. it took her one second what he did . when she understood she screamed " abhijeeeettttt " and started running behind him with cream in hand . they started running and they suddenly fall on the bed together with tarika under him.. she was going to apply the cake on his face he suddenly kissed her lips which were also covered with cream.. her eyes. widened on this sudden action . she closed her eyes and started lowering her raised hand.. abhijeet hold her creamful hand and broke the kiss and meet her closed eyes creamy face.. he smiled mistriously abhijeet leaned and started rubbing his lips softly from her forehead and removed the creams.. she clutched the bed sheet with blush on cheeks and a smile .. he dragged the kiss slowly and softly on her whole face.. she moved her head to the oposite direction but he didn't stop . when the whole cream was finished from her face she opened her eyes slowly and shivering and met his mistrious smile.. before she could understand he removed his hand which was holding her creamful hand and did her makeup again and she was looking like santa clause . he smiled in a seductive way which made her cheeks more red and he again leaned down to her creamfull lips.._

 _"_ keya bat hai tarika itna sharma keu rahI hai ? "

tarika snapped from her world with purvi ' s voice who was looking at her with a tinny piece of pestry in hand..

" k..kuch bhi toh nahi. " tarika said smiling nervously ..

purvi smiled and fed her..

...

...

...

" are are are aramse.. keya karrahe ho yar. . itna haldi keu lagarahe ho.. thora lagao. yar daya bolo na in sabko aramse laganeke liye.. " abhijeet said irtitately..

" han han bhai keu nahi. " with this daya came and applied him a handfull tunemic on face..

" aye. daya keya hai.. hat. " abhijeet jearked his hand.. " keya yar itnaa keu ? " he asked frustrated ..

" taki tum kal tarika ke samne ekdam handsome dikho ki unki nazar tumse hate hi nahi.. " daya said and applied tunemic again ..

" really ?. " abhijeet asked with a grin..

" yes.. " daya replied also with a grin .

abhijeet folded up his panajbi sleeves and said " toh phir aur lagao yaha lagao , yaha lago. "

" aur yaha bhi. " he complete and was lifting up his whole dress..

" aye besharam.. chup . " salukeh slapped on his forehead from behind which stopped his action .

" keya sir daya ne hi toh bola. . isisliye... " tum sach mai besharam ho. nalayek. " salukeh said cutting him in. irritation . in reply he grinned like a stutupid..

..

..

..

" keya nam likhna hai ? " the desginer asked her..

tarika looked at him who was standing a bit far away . she had blush on her cheeks.

" abhijeet " tarika replied with a shy smile..

it was a surprise for both of them.. before 2 hour of the henna her parents called him and said the groom has to be present at the henna.. both were really happy at that.. and now he was there . looking at her with lovefull eyes. she was looking really pretty with that light yellow saree with light embodiry work on it .

" aise jaga likhna jaha abhijeet sir unka nam dhund na paye .. warna tarika gift kaise mangegi ? " purvi said and everybody laughed and tarika looked at abhijeet who was giving her a pleading look. she smiled and looked back at her hand..

her henna desgine was complete. she was sitting and blowing air on it now. after sometime someone came and gave her food . she looked at the food once then at her hand.. she made a face and started to find way to hold the spoon.. before she could touch the spoon she found a spoonful rice infront of her.. she found him and took the bite smiling .

" pata hai tumhare bina na ghar ekdam bejaan se lagraha hai . aisa lgaraha hai ghar suna pad geya .. bas jaldi ajao ab.. " he said looking down in her eyes ..

she smiled softly and said " bas kal hi ajaungi abhi.. "

he looked at her and smiled .. then made her drink the water very carefully .

and his sweet brother didn't let go the chance and took some snaps of the lovely moment .

...

...

...

after 30 minutes tarika came back washing her hands. all the girls including sonakshi came and sorrounded her. the henna color was dark like anything and specially his name..

" oohhooo ,. aunty humne suna hai ki mehendi ka rang jitna dark hota hai pati ka peyar utna gehera hota hai. ye rang dekhke toh mujhe lagraha hai ajke pehele kabhi mehendi ka rang itna geheta. lal nahi dekhi. " purvi said resting her arm on tarika ' s shoulder who was blushing on their comment and his flirty still gaze on her. .

tarika ' s mother took her and asked abhijeet to find his name in her palm. after a. long try he couldn't and was observing her hand like a evidence . after some minutes ,

" are sir jaldi.. bas 10 second hai apke pas.. agar apna nam dhund nahi paye na ap toh tarika jo mangegi apse apko wohi dena padega. " shreya said to increase his tension more..

" beta jaldi dhund lo agar nahi paya na tum toh geye.. " tarika ' s father told him..

" time up sir.. yeee. nahi dhund paya.. " purvi exclaimed .

" tun toh aise bolrahe ho jaise gift tumhe milewale hai.. " abhijeet said and purvi kept her finger on lips but couldn't suspress her laughter seeing his helpless face..

" batao tarika.. keya chahiye ?. " abhijeet asked looking at her.. while days was laughing in a low voice and stopped at his brother's firy gaze .

" tarika mango jo man kare.. " daya said in a. jolly mood ..

" abey side keu badla tune ? dhokebaz kahika " abhijeet said gazing at daya. .

then he looked at tarika who was smiling . " batao tarika keya chahiye ?. "

tarika simply smiled and said softly " kuch nahi . . mere pas. toh puri duniya hai.. tum.. aur kuch nahi chahiye . " she said and smiled softly ..

abhijeet looked at her and smiled .

" ye keya cheating hai ye tarika " purvi said complaining.

both just looked at each other and smiled wholehearted .

...

...

...

 **ending this chapter here. hope you liked it. . :) I know not that much good .**

 **those who reviewed on the previous chp thankyou soooo much guys . love you all. :)**

 **Abhirikajaan :** thank you dear. . :) keep supporting . :) :)

 **Bye.**

 **Take care.**

 **Mira :** thank youuu.. :) keep supporting. . ^-^

 **Ssssshhhhhhhh :** thank you. . :) keep supporting :) **.**

 **katherine :** keu ?. main toh love story hi likhti hu.. apne meri sab stories nahi padhi ? thanks. for lovely feedback btw . :) keep supporting . :)

 **Guddi abhirika fan :** nahi . patni ban jaye toh aisa hi hota hai.. ;) thanks.. keep supporting . :) ^-^

 **aditi :** hahah yar wo stammer karte. wakt bhi itna cute lagta hai haienn.. aur sgai se shadi tak jo safar hote hai wo hi toh sabse yaddar hote hai .. :)

thanks dear . keep supporting .. :)

 **Guest :** jisne mujhe bold likhneko bola.. yar. . mujse nahi hoga. re . thanks . :)

 **A.S Anjaana :** han han . experienced.. ;) ;) thanks yar. . keep supporting.. :)

 **km-fan :** ^-^ love you . keep supporting :)

 **FantasticMAGGI02 :** ab bolke faida nahi ;) pehele batana chahiye tha na ;)

han han baba hojayegi shadI .. aise bolrahe ho ki tum hi tarika ho ;) ;)

 **Mistic Morning :** han han pata hai kolkata language bangla. per main janti hu ki kolkata ke log hindi bhi acche jante hai . isliye .

thanks for lovely feedback .. :) keep supporting ^-^

 **xxx :** hey don't mind please but are you a girl ?. I mean In review you said "" **hmpfff. ye abhi bhi na . ""** aise koi ladka nahi bolega right ?. hehe just asking . btw thank you dear for lovely feedback ^-^

 **abhirika mylove :** its okkkk ^-^

sacchi ? main acchi likhti hu .. thank youuuu.. love you too .. keep supporting :)

 **guest abhirika :** thank youuuu sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. . hehe.. ;p love u.. keep supporting dear :)

 **KamiKaze Black :** why ?. romance likhnese sab bade ho jate hai keya ? ;) hehe. thhank you . ^-^ . keep supporting :)

 **kavi :** thanks .. :)

 **pari :** love you dear .. keep supporting .. :) :)

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** thank you dear ^-^ ^-^ keep supporting . :)

 **rapunzel 313. :** love you.. **^-^** keep supporting. :)


	21. THE JOURNEY WITH YOU STARTS ANEW

here is the next.. :) enjoy ^-^

* * *

the sun ray fall on their face and they immediately got up and sat on the bed grinning . from last night they was opening their eyes afer 5 minute and saw the time again and again. they felt that the time was also teasing them and was not going ahead.. they were hell excited when the sun will. arise and the wedding preparations will start.. their hearts were not listening to them and was being restless for the moment when they will sit side by side hands on each other ' s infront of the holly fire..

abhijeet remembered previous three days one by one and grinned closing his eyes.. he shook his head in no and got down from bed and went to the washroom..

tarika looked at her dark mehedi and smiled . she kissed on his name and said " hmm agar log ye kehete hai ki mehendi ka color jitna gehera hota hai pati utna peyar karta hai., toh sab galat bolte hai.. " she paused and looked at her henna and grinned.. then continued.. " keuki mera pati toh mujhe had se zyada peyar karta haI.. mera pati , mera abhi.. " she smiled.. " bas ab aur kuch hi ghanta intezar kijhiye paridev.. arahi hu aj hi.. " she smiled and went to get fresh..

...

...

...

purvi and shreya covered her head with the veil and whistled together .

" oye hoye tarika keya lagrahi hai tu yar.. gorjious.. ekdam.. agar abhijeet sir tujhe. dekhege toh wo toh behosh hi hojayege yar. are are dekh dekh kitna sharma rahi hai.. ye natural blush na tujpe zyada suit karrahe hai.. chal na yar ekbar dekhna.. chal chal. nazar utha. " purvi and tarika said to a crimson red blushing tarika who was looking downward at their comment .. she slowly looked up and saw her reflection . she was looking gorgeous in the deep red lehenga with green embodied work . her eyes were looking too much attractive in long art of eyeliner and lips red like rose petals . abandoned with golds and a bindi mached with her dress.. hairs were tied in a pony tail.. some curls were in. the front.. she blushed again and looked. down.. purvi and shreya laughed hugging her..

...

...

...

" yar daya aur kitna perfume lagayega mujhe ? sab behosh hojayenge perfume ke smell ke mare.. pata nahi kab main bhi behosh padh jau . chal hat.. " abhijeet said irritated to daya who seemed like would be satisfed after he finishes the whole perfume bottle on abhijeet..

" yar . chup raho na tum.. lo hogeya.. are han.. sabse important kam rehe geya. . ek minute.. " daya said and sprayed some perfume on the sherwani pin and cleaned with the tissue.. abhijeet was standing with hanged open mouth

" tu perfume se ye saff kia. daya pagal. hogeya hai tu.. " abhijeet said frustrated .

" han wo toh main hua hi.. apne bhai ka shadi jo hai.. " daya replied and grinned..

" agar tum donoka pagalpan hogeya hai. toh chale.. warna dulhe ke bina hi shadi hojayega.. " acp said coming from behind ..

" han han sir chaliye.. " abhijeet said and both moved hurriedly .

...

...

...

abhijeet reached at tarika ' s house with male members of their team.. the girls tied the gate with a fiber and the boys gave each other. a horrified look..

" layiye sir. agar tarika se shadi karna hai. toh 10,000 rupe de dijhiye.. " shreya said crossing her arms who was wearing a light purpel lehenga. with light embodied work..

abhijeet , who was busy in admiring a blushing tarika who was averting her gaze from him ,. failed to listen to her demand .

purvi ,. who was wearing a light green lehenga snapped her finger infront of abhijeet which brought him back in sense .

" um..um.. woo.. k..keya bolrahi thi ? " abhijeet said stammering .

daya giggled and stoppee after getting a firy glance from abhijeet.

" sir humne kaha ki agar shadi karna hai toh 10,000 rupe dijhiye aur andar jayiye... " purvi said hidding her laughter..

" accha ? per hum bina paise deke hi andar jayenge.. aur tarika ji hi hume permission degi.. dekh lena. " abhijeet said crossing his arms

tarika smirked from the balcony when abhijeet looked at her .

" accha ? toh ye apke galatfami hai.. " shreya said with an attitude .

" han han.. tum bas dekhti jao .. permission milti hai ya nahi.. aur han agar tarika ne han kehe dI toh. tum log ye hatakar hume bina paiso andar jane doge. .promise ? "

shreya and purvi smiled and said " tarika han. toh nahi bolegi . so hume promise karnemai koi problem nahi hai. " they shared a hi - five and said " promise " together.. abhijeet smilled with a smirk and kept his stole around neck and signalled the band group to rock . he stood infront of their building and tarika looked att him with excitement .. and he started his, not the funny but the killing dance steps ,

 **Heeriye sehra baandh ke**

 **main toh aaya re**

 **hey ya**

 **doli baarat bhi saath mein**

 **mein toh laaya re**

 **hey ya**

 **Ab toh na hota hai ek**

 **roz intezaar soni**

 **aaj nahi toh kal hai tujhko**

 **Toh bas meri honi re**

 **tenu leke main javanga ,** **dil deke main javanga (2)**

 **hey ya hey ya**

 **Aa keh de zamane se tu**

 **mere ishq ki hai daastan**

 **hey ya hey ya**

 **Aa keh de bahaane se mein**

 **tera jism**

 **hoon tu meri jaan**

 **hoon tu meri jaan**

 **kuch na chupa**

 **Mushkilon se milta hai aisa sona pyar**

 **soni Cheez tere jaise na mujhko**

 **na mujhko aisi khoni re**

 **Tenu leke mein javanga**

 **dil deke main javanga**

 **tenu leke main javanga**

 **dil deke main javanga**

 **hoyeeee**

 **Jaa aise na tadpa ke**

 **dekh le madhbhare andaaz se**

 **Hey ya 2**

 **O jaana tu Awaaz ko apni**

 **aa mila ab meri awaaz se**

 **arre haan keh de haan**

their dance and the band stopped and looked at tarika.. she smiled and turned her back towards him. . purvi and shreya were about to share a hi - five but stopped with tarika ' s voice.

 **kar diya hai tune**

 **mujhko** **yun bekaraar**

 **maahi** **keh diya duniya se**

 **main** **teri, mein teri ho gayi veeeee**

 **tere naal mein aavangi**

 **sasooral mein jaavaangi**

abhijeet gave both a winning smile while they left the gate making a face.

 **hey tenu leke main javanga**

 **dil deke main javanga**

 **hey ya**

they entered inside and purvi and shreya looked at each other and smiled..

" agar unhe lagta hai ki itne asani se chornewali hu toh galat . " purvi said keeping her arm on shreya ' s shoulder.

and shreya continued her sentence " jute ke ladai abhi baki hai jI . " and winked at purvi

abhijeet went to the mandap and took off his shoes . then whispered to daya " daya mere bhai , agar loot nahi hona chahte toh jute pe dheyan rakhna.. "

eying purvi and shreya with the corner of his eyes " yaha bas. do dushman hai .. per do das ke saman hai. "

" abhi tum chinta na karo main dheyan rakhunga.. " daya assured him and purvi and shreya shared a meaningful look .

" ab kanya ko bulaiye . " the priest said..

purvi and shreya brought tarika .. she was coming down of the stairs .. the jhingles of anklets and trinkle of bangles and jwealleries forced everyone to look at her . his eyes stopped blinking and his heart stopped beating as soon as he saw her in full ddressup.. she came and sat beside him .. she looked at him and he felt he forgot how to breath. . the chanting started ..

daya ' s phone rang and he received it ..

" hello. cid. "

" han . bolraha hu . "

" sir yaha malad road pe ek chor. pakda geya hai . kafi serious loot hai. . "

" accha ? um main. toh malad road pe hi ek ghar mai hu.. ap mujhe thoda aur detail dijhiye..

and he went..

" ab dono phere ke liye khade ho jayiye " the priest said..

they stood up and started taking rounds around the holly fire holding each other ' s hand protectively .

here daya ,.

" bhaisahab yahase ek call aya tha.. keheraha tha ek badi loot hogeyI hai.. main cid se hu.. "

" nahi sahab. . yaha koi loot nahi hua hai. " the confused man said to daya ..

" likin yaha se.. " he paused and took out his phone as something clicked his mind.. he cheacked the number and slapped his forehead..

" shit.. ye toh tarika ki ghar ke dusra landline...shittt. . loot toh hum hogeye . barbad hogeye.. " he said and ran from there trying sachin ,. nikhil and freddy ' s number to save his bro ' s **jute !.**

 **here the marriage ,**

" ab ap kanya ko mangal sutra pehennaiye " the priest said and he made the blushing bride wear the wedding chain ..

" ab inke mang mai sindur bhar dijhiye. "

and he did so. .

" vivah sampan hua.. ab ap dono pati patni hai.. jaiye aur bado ke ashirwad lijhiye ..

abhijeet. looked behind to find daya .

" daya mere jute. "

in reply he got a look from daya which ment " we are done for. "

abhijeet stood there with hung mouth and tarika giggled .. abhijeet looked at her and she also took off her shoes. holding his hand. .

" chale ? " tarika asked him smiling .

and they took blessing.

...

...

...

" 20, 000.. " girls hiked price

" no 15,000.. " boys shouted backk

" then 30,000. ." girls increased more ..

" .. 20,000 hi de denge. . " boys told ..

" ok .. thik hai . pehele paise dijhiye ,. phir jute lijhiye . " purvi said. .

" nahi . pehele jute do. . pata nahi agar paise pehele de di toh aur mangke baith na jao " daya said

" aur agar hum pehele jute de de toh agar aplog paise na de toh ?. so pehele paise do . " shreya said. .

" no jute pehele . " paise.. "

" jute "

"paise "

all of them came in the middle fighting ..

 **Daya : Dulhe kee saliyo o hare dupatte valiyo**

 **Jute de do paise lelo... (2)**

 **Shreya : Dulhan ke devar tum dikhalao naa yuun tevar**

 **Paise dedo jute lelo... (2)**

 **boys : jute do paise lo ( 2 )**

 **Purvi : Ajee note gino jee**

 **Nikhil** **: jute lao,**

 **Shreya : jid chhodho jee**

 **Sachin : jute lao**

 **shreya : Fraud hain kya ham**

 **Sachin : tum hee jano**

 **Shreya : Akadu ho tum**

 **BOYS : jo bhee mano, jo bhi mano, jo bhi mano**

 **Purvi: Ajee bat badhegee**

 **Nikhil : badh jane do,**

 **Purvi : mang chadhegee**

 **Nikhil : chadh jane do**

 **Purvi : karho naa aise**

 **Nikhil : pehle jute,**

 **Purvi : pehle paise**

 **Nikhil : pehle jute**

 **Purvi & Shreya : Jute liye hain nahee churaya koyee jevar**

 **Dulhan ke devar tum dikhlao naa yuun tevar**

 **Paise dedo jute lelo, jute delo**

 **paise dedo , jute lelo**

 **jute do , paise lo ( 2 ).**

 **Purvi to Sachin : Kuchh thanda pee lo**

 **Sachin** **: mood nahee hai,**

 **Purvi : dahee vade lo**

 **Sachin : mood nahee hai**

 **Purvi : Kulfee kha lo**

 **Sachin : bahut kha chuke**

 **Purvi : Pan kha lo**

 **Sachin : bahut kha chuke, bahut kha chuke bahut kha chuke**

 **Nikhil : Ajee rasmalayee**

 **Shreya : aapke liye,**

 **Nikhil : itanee mithayee**

 **Shreya : aapke liye**

 **Nikhik :** **Pehle jute**

 **Shreya : khayenge kya**

 **Nikhil : Aapkee marjee**

 **Shreya : najee tauba, najee tauba najee tauba**

 **Daya : Kisee betuke shayar kee besuree kawaliyo**

 **Dulhe kee saliyo o hare dupatte valiyo**

 **Jute dedo paise lelo ( 2 ).**

and finally simba came and took away the cloath piece which was covering the shoes .. both group saw it and purvi jumped on it and took it to abhijeet and hold her hand infront of him for 20,000 with a winning grin.. abhijeet glared at daya who started to show himself busy with simba..

tarika took farewell from her parents and went to her in - law..

 **in abhijeet ' s car ,**

" boss ab toh tumhe bhabi ji ko chori chupe dekhneki koi zarurat nahi padegi. .ab ji kholke dekh lo . " daya said smiling and abhijeet glared at him through the looking glass.

" waise ye sgai se shadi tak tum donoka jo safar hai na , ye tum dnoke life ke sabse khubsurat pal hai .. ise sabse ahem amanat ki tarha rakhna apni yado. mai.. " daya said and smiled .

the re - newly weded couple looked at each other ' s eyes smiling and the grip of their hand became stronger. .

...

...

...

A / N : I'm ending this chapter here .. hope you all liked it too .. :) :) let me know .. :) I'm waiting .. :)

and thank you so much guys for your review at Your Coffee. . love you. :) ^-^

* * *

 **kavi :** thanks ^-^

 **Mira :** thank you ^-^

 **guest :** thanks. . :)

 **katherine :** hmmm thanks ^-^ keep up your support. ^-^

 **Pari :** no dear I'm not in facebook. .:(

do you have email ?. If you have then sighn in to ff . for that go to the very end of the page you will find sighn up written in blue word.. click there and then sighn up . and you have to wait for 24 hours to sent a message .

thank you ^-^ keep supporting .. ^-^

 **abhisanchi :** thank you . ^-^

 **FantasticMAGGI02 :** hehehe keu nahi karna day dreaming ? ;)

hhmm unhe jaise bhi rakho cute hi lagega ;)

 **^-^** my pleasure that you laughed reading my story ^-^

hogeyi intezar khatam ? ;) ab bologe suhag rat kab ayegi ;) intezar nahi hota. . ;) ;)

 **km-fan :** love u . ^-^ keep supporting ^-^

 **xxx :** thanks ^-^ hmm. .I though you were a boy , but when I saw " uff ye abhi bhi na " then I had a doubt that you are a girl .. :) ^-^

 **Ssssshhhhhhh :** thank you ^-^

 **Mistic Morning :** hmm kisiko accha laga. .kisiko nahi. . :) it's ok ^-^

wo keya hai na apko apni beta pe itna peyar ata hai toh review lovely hojata hai aur kab lovely hojata hai apko pata hi nahi chalta.. dekho didi isbar review mai jo kaha na agar dusribar aise kaha na mujse bura koi nahi hoga . :(

han han ajana. main toh aphika intezar karti hu . kasam se . sach . please jadli review kar do . lambaaa wala.. ^-^ apki dhakkan apki intezar karrahi hai hehe ^-^

 **biki :** thanks.. ^-^

 **KamiKaze Black :** han ekdam besharam .. ;) hehe .

yepi know .. the shower part was better than that. :) thanks .. keep supporting. . :)

 **A.S Anjaana :** thank you. :)

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** thank you dear ^-^ keep supporting .. :)


	22. AHEM AHEMMM!

they reached their house.. tarika got down from the car and looked at their house . their home.. which was a house before and became home after tarika ' s entry.. may be the home again became house in 3 days in the absence of tarika. the home was waiting for her. footsteps . her care. she felt abhijeet ' s hands slipped into her ' s . she looked towards him . they smiled at each other and went towards their home..

the door. was open and purvi and shreya were waiting for them with prayer plate and a. pot with full rice..

" accha ji., jute churi karneke mamle mai ladki ki behen bangeyi , ab ghumkar phirse side change kar li han ? " abhijeet asked keeping his hand on hips with smirk..

they both passed a cute smile.. and abhijeet couldn't help but smiled shaking his head in no.. they hold each other ' s hand . tarika pushed the rice pot lightly with her toe top and purvi and shreya did her arti. and they entered inside..

abhijeet sat in the hallroom with males and purvi and shreya took her to the decorated room especially ment for them..

...

...

...

" are taru tu ro rahi hai ? " purvi said surprised when she watched tears in tarika ' s eyes..

tarika smiled and. wiped the tears.. she made both sit on the bed and brought something and gave them that..

" ye keya hai ? " shreya asked holding a diary..

" kholke dekh.. " tarika said.. " aur ye toh maine abhijeet ko bhi. nahi dikhayi. per phir bhi. yahape jo likha hai na ,. sab sach hogeyi . " tarika added and smiled in. tears..

they opened it and found a teen tarika ' s pic..

" wow.. tarika. itna cute. thi tu.. " purvi said excitedly .

they flipped the next page and found her writting..

 ** _abhijeet., bohot peyar karti hu use. . aur agar shadi karna hai toh usi se karungi.. kuch silly wishes hai meri. jo main chahti hu abhijeet pura kare._**

 ** _meri relatives ki jab shadi hoti hai toh sunti hu sagai ke bad se shadi tak ladki se milna mana hota hai.. main chahti jab humari shadi hogi tab ye rasm todke na abhi mujse milne aye . sagai ke bad shadi tak jitne din ho , wo mujse chup chup ke milne aye. .main chahti hu wo mujse bohooott miss kare.. aur mere liye bechain rahe.. main chahti hu ki wo mujse milneki chakkar mai kuch bachpana kare. pata nahi ye wishes puri hogi bhi ya nahi. dekhte hai. "_**

purvi and shreya giggled reading that. " haha tarika aise silly wish karti thi tu.. " purvi said..

tarika smiled a bit and said " han , aur dekh na ye sare wish puri bhi hogeyi. pata hai.? abhijeet na mjhe had se zyada peyar karta hai. kabhi kabhi dar bhi lagta hai. itna peyar kabhi jhat se kho na jaye.. main kuch mangu usse pehele hi abhi mujhe wo de deta hai. college se hi. class mai agar main homework karna bhul jati thi toh wo mujhe apna note book de deta. isliye. use meri handwriting bhi acchi se ata tha.. " she smiled sweetly..

" aur pata hai.. pichle..pichle 6 mahino mai , main a.. bhi bol saku usse pehele hi wo mere pas hote.. yar kabhi., kabhi dar lagta hai. kahi ye peyar kam toh nahi hojayege na.? " tarika asked looking at both.

purvi smiled and hold her hands , " nahi.. aur ye tujhe acchi se pata hai. agar kam hona. tha toh 17 sal pehele hi kam ho jate. nahi hua na , hoga bhi nahi. bas dekhte ja. "

" aur waise bhi ab toh tujhe suhaggg. ratttt ke baremai sochna chahiye.. " shreya said and winked .

" shut uppp shaitan. " tarika said and slapped on her forehead ..

...

...

...

" sir , aj se ap bhi vartan aur kapde dhona. sikh lo. aur agar sabzee pehechannemai takleef ho. toh mujhe bula lena. " freddy said..

" are freddy yar., humare shadi pehele hi ho chuke hai.. tarika mujse. yesab nahi karwate.. " abhijeet said proudly.

" are sirrr bas ek mahine hue hai.. ek sal hojane dijhiye phir dekh lena.. manisha toh pehele pehele mujse. kam nahi karwatI thi. per ek sal hojaneke bad.. are bap. re. uuuu " freddy made that sound and shut his mouth. .

" accha. ? " abhijeet said scared and gulped . he started imagining a scenery ..

" yar taru dekho na kamad tedi hegeyi. aur nahi hota.. baki ke kapde kal dho lu ? a half. dead abjijeet said pleading .

" no. jaldi se jaldi khatam karo. beauro bhi jana hai. chalo. jaldi hat chalao.. "

abhijeet ' s. phone rang showing acp sir id..

" hello sir.. "

" kaha ho. abhijeet. dekho aise roz. agar late. aoge. toh cid se suspense kar dunga.!"

" nahiii sir.. abhi ata hu. bas ye beauro ke gate pe.. "

...

...

" aahh.. nahi nahi sir mat... " he stopped as he found it was daya who tapped on his shoulder and now looking at him. he found himself in the groom dressup and sighted..

" keya hua abhijeet maine keya kia? " acp who is addressed sir by abhijeet now asked confused on abhijeet ' s sentence .

".n...nahi s..sir no..no..nothing . y..yar. fr..fr..freddy.k..ke..keya b..b..b..bakwas karrahe ho. aisa kuch nahi honewala. "

everybody was quite and burst out in the next moment .

...

...

...

she was standing near the window.. she was not wearing the stole and the jwealleries.. but. only the anklets and the nose pin. ( the long one which ' s end goes to the hair ) . her curls were flying in the cold and soft wind and were touching her red cheeks. the moonlight was bathing her . it loked like the moon cameme down today to be the withness of their reunion.. her face was looking more bright with blush on her cheeks in the moonlight . she was smiling sillyliy alone.. there was a click on the door.. she closed her eyes with crimson red face and smiled shyly .. he came and hugged her from behind. her eyes remained closed .

" akhir jis pal ka intezar tha wo a hi geya. bas aur dur raha nahi jaraha tha tumse. " he whispered which was different than before

today she was. feeling different in his touuch. she. felt her heart thumbing faster than before.

" itna zor se keu dhadakrahe hai tumhare dil. nervous ho? " abhijeet asked tightening his. grip around her.

" pata nahi. " she said above. a whisper. still she couldn't open her eyes. she. didn't know why she was unabale to do so. .

" dekho na tarika , hum is duniya mai eksath aye aur ate hi ek. dusreke hat tham lie. puri zindegi ke liye. usdin kisko pata tha aj hum phir se ek dusreke hat paldenge. kabhi nahi chorneke liye. har mushkil mai aur koi. na ho hum ek dusreke sath rahenge na tarika ? " abhijeet asked looking at her still hugging her.

she opened her eyes and met his . " han.. rahenge. humesha.. har kadam pe.. har ghari. " she said and smiled assuringly.

 **( misti di and kk di. pls ap dono mere tang mat khicho. samne ke. task mere liye asan nahi hai .I'm not good. but keya kare. suhag rat hai ji. hehe.. pata hai mujhe. ap dono badi tang khichnewale ho meri. thori rehem karke khichai karna ji. .hehe ;p )**

 **( song female version )**

he smiled and turned her . his one hand went to her waist and other came near her crimson cheek. she closed her eyes and smiled softly and shyly.. he removed the nose pin softly and his finger touched her cheeks which turned more red.. his gaze fall on her red soft lips..

 **Mujhe ishq se rehna tha door**

 **Gham iske bade jo hain mash'hoor**

 **Par ye dil hai ki bilkul mana nahi**

 **Mujhe kheench kar dekho le aaya wahin**

 **Jahaan ishq hai, bas ishq hai**

 **Haan ishq hai, bas ishq hai**

he leaned and she could feel his breathing . their lips met most passionately . they felt the kiss so much heavenly for the first time. they felt emotions overflowing from their hart. all. heir pain , sufferings were being vanished by the magic of the kiss.

 **Yaariyan ve.. Yaariyan ve..**

 **Iss dard-e-dil ki sifaarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahaan**

 **Ke mil jaaye ise woh baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de poori tarah (x2)**

she broke the kiss and turned her back towards him.. he removed some curls from her neck and kissed softly which made her shiver.. he made her face him and hugged her. she closed her eyes red and he kissed in the crook of her neck . after that she felt her knot in her blouse got loosen . she buried her face in his neck and in the next moment she was in the air.. after that she found herself on the bed and she met his deep dark eyes which were showing only pure love for her. nothing else. the love which changed her life. made it heavenly. he leaned and kissed her bare neck.. her eyes let out some salty water which were made by her overflowing emotions and happiness.. she wrapped her hands around his neck closed eyes and melting in his lips touch.

 **Tu jo mila to zindagi hai badli**

 **Main poori nayi ho gayi**

 **Hai be-asar duniya ki baatein badi**

 **Ab teri sunu main sadaa**

 **Hmm..**

 **Milne ko tujhse bahaane karun**

 **Tu muskuraye wajah main banun**

 **Roz bitana saath mein tere**

 **Saara din mera**

 **Iss dard-e-dil ki sifaarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahaan**

 **Ke mil jaaye ise woh baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de poori tarah (x2)**

the bright moon was the withness of their reunion.. he kissed away her tear and caressed her cheek.. she turned aided and her chin touched her bare shoulder , she went more red and closed her eyes. he made her face him and kissed under her chin and dragged the softly to her shoulder . she felt a deep change inside her.. a different change than before which never happened before. he looked in her eyes which let out a tear drop with a permitting gaze. he kissed her tear away .

 **Kya hua asar tere sath reh kar na jaane**

 **Ke hosh mujhe na raha**

some tears left her eyes in pain . she cluched the bedsheet and he continued kiss away her tears and pain.. she smiled and caressed his cheeks. .

she whispered in a low voice " I'm ok " she kept her hand lovingly on his cheek , " I love you.. " came out from her. throat above a whisper.

" I love you more.. " he said above a whisper and kissed under her ear.

 **Lafz mere thhe zuban pe aake ruke**

 **Par ho na sake woh bayaan**

she laied hugging him resting her head on his chest . both felt their heart was running at the same beat.. they felt their soul had became a single one living. in two different bodies.

 **Dhadkan tera hi naam jo le**

 **Aankhein bhi paigham yeh de**

 **Teri nazar ka hi yeh asar hai**

 **Mujhpe jo huaa..**

she lifted up her gaze and met his . she kissed on. his lips and hited their forehead softly togetger and smiled after breaking the kiss..

 **Iss dard-e-dil ki sifaarish**

 **Ab kar de koi yahaan**

 **Ke mil jaaye ise woh baarish**

 **Jo bhiga de poori tarah (x2)**

she opened her eyes when the new sunlight of the morning felt on her face welcoming on the first day of their new start. . she found herself cuddled with him. . she let out a small laugh with red cheeks.. she carefully came out from grip . when she was going something pulled her.. she looked back and found his smallest finger entwisted with her ' s like a baby . she smiled and pulled out her finger and kissed on his forehead and went to the washroom to get freshed up. she opened the shower and the cold water relaxed her mussels.

...

...

...

when she came out of the washroom she found him still sleeping . she smiled and shaked her head in no. . his back was facing her she went and sat behind him ,. then kissed his forehead holding his head softly . suddenly she was pulled by him ..

aah. . " she screamed on his sudden action and looked at him with big eyes..

" abhi. kab utha " she said surprised .

he gave a quick kiss on her lips and rested his head on her chest and said " jab tum itni peyar se dhire se yahase uthke geyi tab. ab sula do phirse. " he said like a kid.

tarika laughed softly " abhi choro na. sham ko team arahe hai milne. mujhe kitchen mai kam hai. " she said unwilling to go.

" keya kam. choro wolog sham ko ayenge. bohot time hai abhi bhi . tumhe toh bas bahana chahiye dur janeka .kal rat hI shadi hui hai. ab main hi ttumhare sabse important duty hu .. baki kam bad mai ." he said making a face still eyes closed and head on her chest.

" accha ? please abhi. atlease naha toh lo. pata hai ppaseene ki badbu araha hai. jao jaldi. " she said and pushed him to wake up .

hijeet woke with a jeark with " keyaaa ?. " his eyes became big and she started laughing .. he made a face and went to the washroom like a angry kid.

she sat infront of the mirror.. she smiled shyly and abandoned herself like a newly weded woman in a light red silk light saree with very simple desgine. wedding chain in neck , vermilion on head , bangles on hand , anklets on ankles . koholi in her attractive eyes and marching lipstick. hairs tied in a lose plait . she went to the balcony and took a long breath in the fresh air of the first day of their new starting ,. but with the sweetest memories of their past. after sometime she felt two hands wrapped around her waist.. she kept her hands on those hands and enjoyed the fresh morning sun and birds creeping..

...

...

...

A / N : this chapter ended.

look I can't give you better romance.. I'm not good in it sorry. .and tell me whatever I wrote , how was it ?

...

...

 **Sakshi** : thank you dear. keep supporting .. ^-^

 **aditi** : thank you sooooo much ^-^ keep supporting.. ^-^ ^-^

 **Guddi abhirika fan** : it's okkkk ^-^ just keep supporting . ^-^

 **KamiKaze Black** : thank you thank you thank. you. soooooo much for your precious appreciating words. ^-^ keep supporting :)

same to you.. :)

biki : thankyouuuu .. ^-^ keep supporting :)

 **km-fan** : thank you soooooo much diiiiiii .. ^-^ ^-^ keep supupporting ^-^

 **kavi** : thank you :) ^-^

: thank you soooooooooooooo muchhhh ^-^ keep supporting :)

 **xxx** : haha apko bhI. :) thank you soo much dear. keep supporting ^-^

 **Pari** : did u open ff account ? thnaks dear ^-^ keep supporting. :) ^-^

 **A. S.** **Anjaana** : thanks :) :) keep supporting :) ^-^

 **ABHIRIKA JAI** : hannn tohhh ? ;) ;) ;) pasand ayi na ;) keep supporting dear.

 **FantasticMAGGI02** : haha ok . mat karo daydreaming. .

kaisa laga ? ;) keep supporting dear :)

 **Mistic Morning** : hehe thik kia spelling :p

nahi hoga colour fade ;) agar ho bhi geya toh peyar ke rang se ranga denge ;) ;)

bhahgke kaha jaoge ji .. pakad liya chalo ab tumhari baal khichti hu .. nahi pitungi ?. toh phir chote behen hoke keya faida.. are behena chote behen honeka faida nahi uthaungi toh kaise chalega ?. ao acchi se pitai karti hu sabse best hoga baall khichna . eeeeeeeeeeee ..

apke review ka besabri se intezar raha . :)

 **rapunzel 313** : thanks ^-^ keep supporting .


	23. GOLDEN TIME

**after 2 months ,**

tarika was dealing with a evidence and chemical . beside her abhijeet was trying to flirt with her while the whole team was busy with the corps . his flitting was not effecting her work , as she was habituated working and listening to his flirts as well. . from last 1 week she is facing some problems with her health.. she couldn't bear every smell of everything . she felt vomit erge at some smells.. sometimes she felt dizzy. today when the smoke arose from the chemical reaction of the evidence and chemical ,. for the fist time it affected her today . she had used this chemical before but nothing happened . she felt dizzy and was about to fall but he prevented her from falling.

" tarika. ." he shouted and hold her.. she Iimmediately moved away from the chemical and stood far from it.

all eyes were at them now with a jeark . he made her seat and salukeh came near her. he kept his hand on her head and menwhile abhijeet arranged for water and made her drink holding her .

keya hua bacchi ? " dr salukeh asked with concern .

" sir ap puchiye mat . pichle ek hafta se memsahiba kuch thik nahi hai . aur main pichle ek mahine se hI inhe bol raha hu doctor ke pas janeke liye . ye toh sunta hi nahi likin . " abhijeet said little angry.

every one smiled at his concern..

" hmm mujhe bhi lagta hai ki mujhe doctor ke pas janana chahiye . ye chemical mujhe kabhi effect nahi karti.. pata nahi aj keu. pehele ye case khatam ho jaye phir ...

" nahi.. case khatam karke nahI abhi jayenge hum. " abhijeet said cutting her.

" per kam zyada important ...

tumhare health se zyada nahi. kamse kam humare liye ." salukeh said cutting her .

" salukeh thik keheraha hai. jao doctor ke pas . " acp said agreed with dr salukeh .

" ok " tarika went with abhijeet without any further argument ..

 **doctor chamber ,**

" dekhiye maine kuch test karne ke liye de rahi hu.. agar test abhi karlenge toh report sham tak ajayega.. " the doctor calmly .

" dr , tarika bas 4 months pehele ca..cancer ke muh se bahar ayi hai.. ko.. koi serious bat toh nahi hai na doctor ?. " abhijeet asked tensly. .

" nahi mr srivastava don't worry nothing is serious. " dr replied with smile.

" ji thank you. hum ate hai . " tarika said and both went from there .

they got busy with the case and tarika went home because of the strict order of dr salukeh .

 **in the nihght ,**

the case got solved and abhijeet rushed to home . tarika opened the door for him with a extra bright face.. as soon as she opened the door he stated throwing questions at her ,

" tarika report ageyi ? keya aya hai report mai ? sab normal toh hai na ?. " he was asking without a break and tarika was smiling .

" nahi , normal nahi hai , bohot hi bada change aya haI .mujmai aur anewali hai humari life mai ." tarika said trying to be serious .

" keya ?. ye tum keya bolrahe ho tarika ? keya matlab hai ? tarika yar batao na jaldi keya hua haiai ?. " abhijeet was being restless and tarika was drragging him towards a exxtra room in their house . and abhijeet was throwing questions at her. .

" yar kuch toh batao . mere deherz ka imtehan mat lo.. keya hua tar...he stopped as tarika kissed him on lips .. his eyes became double in shock . she moved back and looked at him .. they were standing at the rooom door .

" sshhhhh kitna bolte ho tum. thore der chup nahi rehe sakte keya ? " tarika asked smiling and opened the door . abhijeet became a statue seeing the room .. the room was decorated with baby things only.. the walls were decorated with cute cartoons . the room was filled with toys and in the middle of the room there were two cutely decorated cuddles . abhijeet looked at her surprised. . blush covered her cheeks and she looked down.. abhijeet hold her by shoulder and made her look up holding her chin and just looked at her silently unable to understand how to express his feelings. .

" we are expecting abhi.. " tarika said in a low and soft voice looking in his eyes ..

he left her and started pacing here and there unable to believe.. he was restless and was murmering something . suddenly he hold her by shoulder and said " tarika are you. .. are you.. se..serious ? " abhijeet said with a grin on face and tears in eyes .

" sach abhi . we are expecting twins.. I'm pregnant . we are going to be parents of twins . " tarika said in tears and a endless grin on face .

abhijeet just hugged her tight without a word crying in a low voice.. he separated from her and kissed her whole face and hugged her again .

" thank you soo much . tank you soooo much tarika.. I love you . you gave me everything tarika. aur kuch nahi chahiye mujhe.. sab hai mere pas . sas sasur ke rup mai mata pita bhi milgeya , ek farista ke rup mai tumhare jaisa patni aur daya jaisa bhai , pura cid parivar . aur ab.. " he left her and touched her belly with love , kneeld infront of her and kissed on her belly then hugged her by belly as he was hugging his babies " aur ab mere bacche. m..mujhe papa bulayega . main na in donoko ekdam prince ya princess ke tarha rakhunga. meri toh princess hi ayegi. han dekh lena . " he said and wiped his tears in her saree.

accha ? sirf tumhare princess ? meri nahi ? " she asked caressing his hair. he looked up to her and stood up and said " ye bhi koi puchnewali bat hai keya ? " he grinned and carried her in his arms .. she smiled and silently kept her head on his shoulder..

he kept her on bed and kneeled infront of her took her palms into his and started

" aj se no lab.. "

"keyaaa. .abhiii bas 1st month " tarika requested like a kid .

" noo.. salukeh sir toh tumhe aur ekdin bhi join nahi karne dege. dekha nahi aj chemical ke waja se keya hua.. lab nahi jaoge bas nahi jaoge . aur han no bahar ka khana. unhigenic aur jabtak main beauro mai rahunga tum maji aur papaji ke sath rahoge . aur koi kam nahi ghar pe . chup chap aram karoge. "

" delivery mai problem hoga. " tarika said smirking .

abhijeet opened his mouth then again closed it.. looked at her making a face then continued " accha bas thode kam allowed.. "

and tarika smiled with a smirk.

" aur han khudka bohot zyada kheyal rakhna. " he. finished his lecture with a smile..

" aur kuch ? " tarika asked sighting..

" han .. no horror movies for 9 month. " abhijeet said in a warning tone

" abhiiii.. " tarika. said like a kid and pouted .

" tarika khud baccha mat bano. " abhijeet said smiling .

" main nahi chahungi toh bhi ban jaungi. jhelna padega tumhe. " tarika said making a face.

abhijeet looked at tarika and smiled . he kissed her forehead and went from there saying " team ko inform karta hu. "

tarika went infront of the mirror and kept her hand on belly lovingly and possesively and smiled when she heared two baby voice in her ears " mumma "

next day the scene of. the home was.,

" no tarika. ye nahi "

"abhi.. please. bas breakfast bana rahi hu. utna bhi heavy kam nahi hai . aur tumne hi toh kaha tha toda kam allowed hai. please na abhi. " she requested him in the most cute way. .

the door bell rang and their small. figt stopped.

" main dekhta hu. " abhijeet said and went and tarika let out. a sight and shook her head in no.

abhijeet opened the door and found daya standing there . he grinned and hugged him which made him face breathing problem.

" aaahhh mote ke bacche. chor mujhe . dam ghut raha hai.. chorr.. " abhijeet separated him forcefully .

"abhiiiiii main bohot khush hu.. tumse zyada toh main hi excited hu. mere bhanje. twin.. mere apne bhanje.. GOD . I'm so happy boss. " he again gave the poor crushed abhijeet a bone crashing hug.. abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hairs..

" tarika kaha ho yar mujhe dekhna hai mere bhanje ko. " now daya left him and went inside.

tarika came out smiling and daya gave her a side hug.. and kneeled infront of her and kept his ear on her belly.

" yar , kuch sunai keu nahi deraha ? " he said making a face.

" haha daya keya yar , kuch sunai nahi dega . aur tumhare bat bhi sunai. nahi dega unlogoko.. abhitak toh kan bhi nahi hue.. " she laughed and said.

daya stood up making a face. and said " bhuk lagi hai. khana hai. " and sat on. the table making face with the newspaper

tarika laughed and said. " accha lati huu."

" aye. nahi tarika no stove. hato. "

and again fight started .

the whole team was there.. they were enjoying with them everybody were too happy for them. tariks ' s mother scolded her and made her seat with them as she was. trying to go near stove.. sonakshi was preparing food for them.. all passed. a qite good amount of time together .

...

...

...

 **2nd month ,**

they were doing shopping for the babies.. everyone were buying a pair of cloath but both for boys and girls . some were buying toys .

daya and abhijeet were buying things in a shop also.

" boss ye jute kitne cute hai. mujhe ye lena hai.. " daya said holding a cute. pair of baby girl shoes .

" aur mujhe ye.. abhiheet said holding a cute fluffy frock.

" sir mujhe ye pasand hai. main ye leti hu. " shreya who came recently said holding a cute baby boy dress.

" han han sundar hai. jo pasand aye lelo. mere bacche ke liye hi toh leraha hu. koi kami nahi hona chahiye. " he said and smiled..

others were buying their things and something caught tarika ' s eyes. she pulled abhijeet and made him stood infront the thing and pointed at it . abhijeet also grinned looking at it and took it in his hand. it was two teddy togetger tied which were big in size and a heart cushion was connecting them where was written

" we are best siblings in the world

because we are bestest friends. "

" ye hum dono ke taraf se baby ke liye. sabse peyare gift. " abhijeet said and grinned .

 **month 4**

" abhiiiiiiiiiiii...," her shout encronched in the house at pindrop silence of 3 am at night.

" keya.. .keya...koun..han. tarika keya hua. keya hua.. chika keu.. " abhijeet jearked from his sleep and sat on the bed and hold a sweating tarika. tarika immediately hugged him and burried her face in his chest.

" kuch nahi hua shant ho jao. main hu na. . it's nothing . relax. " he said and relaxed her.

simba who came there listening to her scream went from there after he understood nothing serious happened.

" ab..abhi..tu..tum mujhe cho..chorke toh nahi. jaoge na .. " she said culching his shirt possesively.. .

" nahi tarika aisa kuch nahi hoga.. relax.. kahi nahi jaunga main. relax." he said caressing her hair.

" m..maine dekha kaha se phir se sruti agyi aur tum uske sath jarahe ho. mujhe chorke.. " she said in. a extra cute voice scared and hugged him more tight.

" taru yarr it's just a dream.. I'm only yours . I'm here with you. nahi jaungi main kahI. . ab shant hojao na.. so jao .

" nahiiiii.. agar ab so jau toh phir se sruti ajayegi tumhe lene. " she said still holding him possesively..

" accha ayegi toh main bhaga dunga happy ? ab so jao. " he said and waited for her reply . she though for sometime and said " ok . "

he lied down with her head on his chest and still holding him. he smiled and kissed her on head and slept holding her .

...

...

...

 **month 5**

it was Sunday. team came to their home and was watatching their childhood pics..

in one pic of their college time tarika was sitting on a sofa with angry face and abhijeet was kneeling infront of her holding ears .

" tarika yaha boss aise keu hai. keya kia tha usne ? " daya asked laughing .

tarika gave abhijeet a angry glance and looked at daya.. " aur keya kar sakta hai tumahara boss . jo karta hai ye mere sath lab mai . hmf. " tarika said and made an angry face and started "usdin... .

 **flashback ,**

tarika came to his house to meet him . she was waiting for him for a long time but there was no sighn of him .. when she asked his mother she said that he had gone to play with his friends . it was late now.. so she went out to find him.. but she didn't need to go further.. she found him on the yard of his neighbour priya.. he was saying something with smirk and she was blushing ..this rose her anger bar. when abhijeet looked towards her he found a red angry bird standing there .. he gulped and went to her bidding by to priya. . tarika went back to his house and sat on the sofa angryly.. his mother saw her and understood again. a storm was coming . she smiled and went to work. . abhijeet came and gupled sensing upcoming storm . he cane and sat on his knees infront of her and hold his ears.

" sorry.. " he said looking at her with pleading eyes .

and there was a snap.. both looked towards the direction and his mother said holding the camera

" ye photo album mai laga dungi. taru beta acchi se dhulai dena ise.. " his mother said and left from there smilling. .

after a minute tarika burst out . and abhijeet stil holding ears looking at her..

 **flashback end..**

everybody laughed and abhijeet made a face.. tarika was laughing too but stopped with a low " ahh.. " and hand on belly with surprised expression on face .

" keya hua ? you ok ? " abhijeet came and hold her before anybody else can reackt.

" they kicked " she said still with big eyes ..

" ain ? ! " abhijeet said looking at her .

" lath mara dono . " tarika exclaimed holding her belly..

everybody gathered around and abhijeet put his hand on her belly and after a second he also felt kick under his hand . he grinned and caressed her belly lovingly. and smiled and looked at her.. daya also put his hand lightly excitedly and said

" are mere champ aur princess lagta hai mere jaise hona hai.. jaldi bahar ajao. main na tum donoko dher sare khilone aur chocolates dunga.. jaldi ajao . " he said grinning ..

" nahi ye dono apne mousi jaise fight karenge . hai na purvi ? " shreya said excitedly.

" han ekdam sahi. " purvi agreed with her ..

and a. sweet fight of the whole family started.

 **month 7**

abhijeet opened his eyes .. his eyeys fall on the wall clock first. it was showing 3:45 am of morning . in the next moment his heart skipped a beat when he didn't find tarika beside her. he woke up with a jeark and got down from bed with thumbing heart . when he came in the hall he saw the kitchen light was on and a figure was sitting alone and was doing something.. he let out a sight of releife . he went and pulled a chair and sat close to her . he kept his chaur beside her ' s so that he can stay close to her. he looked at her who was looking at him with big eyes and holding spoon in mouth and moving it slowly .. the chocolate icecream box wasas infront of her. . she pulled out the spoon from her mouth and smiled kidishly showing eyes.. she was looking not less than a baby with that expression and lips mixed in icecream. . he smiled and kissed on her lips and removed the icecream. she gave a baby expression and ate one spoon full icecream covering her lips with icecream and smiled in the same way. . abhijeet also smiled and again kissed her.

" itni rat ko icecream kharahe ho , thand lag jayegi tarika.. chalo rakho ise. " he said softly which was his behaviour now science 7 months handeling his pregnent wife who is not less than. a baby now - a - days .

" nayiiiii. . mujhe khana hai. meri babies khana chahti hai. " she said and took back the box.

" per tarika babies ko kaha pata hai ki ye khanese thand lag jayegi unke mummy ko. toh unlogoko bhi effect karega .. chalo ab rakho. tum mummy ho . baby mat bano " abhijeet said and smiled..

" abhii. . accha thik hai rakh do. " she said and gave him the icecream box back with a sad face..

abhijeet smiled and kept the box back. .he took out a dairy milk and forwarded it to her sitting .

tarika looked at it once than at abhijeet than smiled cutely and took it . before she. open it she looked at him and smiled like a baby and said " chocolate kiss chocolate kiss khele? "

abhijeet looked into her innocent eyes and smiled and hugged her . he kissed her forehead and remained in the hug.

" bohot sata rahi hu na tumhe? " tarika asked after sometime in the hug.

abhijeet laughed softly and said " tumhe jhelne mai accha hi lagta hai. .man chahta hai aur satao tum mujhe. "

she laughed and separated . " chale. sone. "

" chocolate nahi khaoge. ? " he asked.

she gave a naughty smile and put her hands behind his neck and said in a whisper " chocolate kiss chocolate kiss khele ?. "

he smirked and both went to sleep keeping the dairy milk for later.

...

...

...

" there are your both child . " the doctor told them .

abhijeet and tarika were at sonography room .. abhijeet entered by special permission .. both looked at the sonogrsphy photo . their both child were moving. . both smiled in tear ..

" ap donoko abhi janna hai ye ladka hai ya ladki ?. " the doctor asked them smiling .

" no. we want it to be a surprise . " tarika said gazing at the momitor lovingly .

 **month 8**

" tarika please.. humari babies bhuka hai na . please ye rice kha lo. jaldi kha lo na.. " he said forwarding a spoon full rice to tarika who was busy in waatching doeamon.. she moved her face aside and said. " nahi.. nahi khana.. "

" toh tum hi batao keya khana hai. . " abhijeet asked helplessly .. .

she thought for sometimes making faces and said " chowmin " and got busy in watching doremon ..

abhijeet sighted and went to make chowmin . after it was made he came and sat then forwarded spoonfull chowmin to her ..

" nahi .. " she said and turned her face .

" ain ?! " he uttered in confusion ..

" mujhe chowmin nahi khana . " she said making a face.

" yarrr rice bhi nahi khaya , ab chowmin bhi nahi khaoge.. toh keya khoge. " abhijeet said frustrated carefull enough not to sound harsh..

"mmmmmmmmmmm subway sandwich . jo aj sham ko laya tha.. wo. garam karke., " she said and looked at him . her eyes were showing innocence of the babies inside her. . he sighted helplessly and kissed her forehead smiling ..

he heated the sandwich and brought it to her . now she looked at the sandwich and said " pestry nahi hai ?. "

abhijeet looked at her with utter surprise and closed his mouth before he could open it.. then said " hai na . . meri princess ke liye sab ready rakhta hu abhi laya .. " he said and went..

when aabhijeet brought the pestry for three person she looked at it once then looked at abhijeet with hestation and looked back at the foods on the table . then she picked up the cold rice and started eating that . abhijeet sat there unable to say anything . then shook his head in no and smiled .. he hold her face with one hand and kissed on her cheek , then kept the cake aside and started eating the cold rice which he brought for him ..

and the foods ? well who knows when our bigger baby again wants to eat those .

...

...

...

A / N : ending here.. hope you guys liked it.. :) :)

...

...

 **abhisanchi :** thank. youuuuuu ^-^ ^-^ ^-^

 **pari :** first log in .. then go to my profile and click pm button. then you will be able to pm me.. I'll let you know everything else after you pm me :)

and yes , is chakkar mai rreview karna mat bhulna.. ;) thanks . keep supporting dear . :)

 **Mira : don't expect** anything more from my story from next time :p I'm really not so good at bold scene. . hehe thank you sooo much . keep supporting dear . :)

 **biki :** thanks dear . ^-^ keep supporting :)

 **A.S Anjaana :** ^-^ hehe thanks. keep supporting :)

 **sachvi :** thanks **. :)** keep supporting dear . :)

 **abhirika mylove :** aur romance meri bas ke bat bhi nahi hai :) thank you sooooo much .. liked this one ? keep supporting dear . :)

 **:** tthanks . , :) keep supporting dear . :)

 **FantasticMAGGI02 :** dono ankhe bandh karke . yaar meri story ya chapter ka nam jitna bhi bold jo . kabhi meri story se bold contant ummid mat karna.. meri bas ki bat nahi hai. ;)

keep supporting dear . :)

 **xxx :** apki nam dekhke laga tha ap bologe " aur thora bold likhte " per ap toh shy smile derahe ho ji ;) keep supporting . :)

 **Drizzle1640 :** thanks ^-^ keep up your support . :)

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** thank you ^-^ keep supporting ^-^

 **kavi :** thanks ^-^ keep supporting :)

 **km-fan :** heheehe thanks ^-^

bohot din se likh rahi hu. aur khichneka man nahi hai di . isliye . :)

ap kab derahe ho uodate :( jaldi do na . :(

love you keep supporting . :)

 **katherine :** hehe pata tha aisa hi kuch bologe :) thank you ^-^ keep supporting .

 **KamiKaze Black :** hehe thank you . ^-^

dekho continue karrahi hu. keep supporting ^-^

 **Mistic Morning :** hehe tang khichneko mana kab kia ? khicho na . accha hi lagta hai ji ;) koi hai nahi khichai karneke liye. pata hi hai apko .acchi se. :) toh karlo khichai ^-^

maine kehe toh dia tha I'm not good.. mujse yesab bol writting nahi hoti . :p thanks . ^-^ jise romance pasand nahi use meri romance acchi lagi sach mai isse bada achievement mere liye aur keya hosakta hai ?. ^-^

hmm chollyy . nahi khichti .. fuuuuuu hawa de dI .lagi toh nahi ?. :(

good baccha hi bana happy na ?. ^-^

waiting . kab apka review ayega.. ^-^ hehe..


	24. TOGETGER FOREVER AND EVER

cid is coming today after 1 month guys.. how are you all feeling ? :D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

* * *

guys I know some part of the previous chapter dilogical or not suitable.. forgive me for that.. here is your next update. :)

...

...

 **month 9**

doctor had given tarika the delevery date . the babies can born at anytime anyday.. eberybody were taking special care of tarika.. she felt that their kids will be world's most pampered kid . she was staying in her parent ' s house now all the time.. abhijeet is also staying there .

abhijeet was on duty dealing with a case. tarika was at home reading novel . her mother was working in kitchen and her father was reading newspaper and sipping tea.. suddenly they heared. tarika scremaing.. they rushed to her room and she was lying clutching her stomach and crying..

" ahhh ma I. think it's time.. . aaahhh.. " she cried in pain

"han han .. m..main gari. ready karta hu.. sonakshi tum ise leke. dhire dhire ao main gari. ready karke ata hu. " his father said and went from there..

they brought her in car and her mother called abhijeet.. but here abhijeet was in encounter so. he didn't bother about phone.. her mother was going. to try again but a sweaty tarika stopped her.

" ma..ahhh ap.. ap abhi ko phone karrahe ho ? " she asked in pain.

" han beta . phone utha nahi raha hai. you. relax. take deep breath . " her mother said patting her head..

" aahh ma .. .rehene do. wo apka phone ignore nahi karega.. encounter mai hoga. " she said trying to relax herself and be busy in. talk.. but it's hard.

her mother smiled and asked caressing her hairs " accha ? itna janta hai use.? "

she gave a. tired smile and replied " main nahi janugi toh koun janegi .. ahhh.. " she. tightly closed her eyes and fist.

...

...

" daya quick.. jaldi chalao bhagna nahi chahiye . jaldi chalao gari. " a restless abhijeet said from the seat beside the driver seat.

" han jaraha hu. " daya said and increased the speed more..

in the next moment a car came beside them.. abhijeet looked at it once then looked back at their target car. but the scenery in the car forced him to look back again. he became statue as he saw what he shouldn't see at duty hour. the car owner drove faster without seeing abhijeet..

" abhi signal lost hogeya.. lagta hai jagnu is taraf geya . " daya said and looked at abhijeet who was lost.

" abhijeet.. " daya called out his name which had no effect on him..

" abhijeet . " now daya shaked him a bit and he snapped out..

" keya hua . kaha kho geye.. " daya asked driving at the direction he saw the target going.

" ta..tarika.. humare pas jo car tha wo tarika ke tha. papa ji chala raha tha. ta..tarika labour pain mai hai. " he completed still lost.

daya stopped the car with a jeark and shiuted " keya? "

abhijeet came out and said " keya hua. gari keu roka ? are bhag jayega wo. jaldi chalo. " abhijeet said being hyper again..

" abhijeet tarika labour pain mai hai. tumne abhi abhi dekha aur kaha. " daya shouted..

" daya duty first.. go.. it's my order . " abhijeet said keeping stone on his soft heart. daya who well known to his behaviour silently drove.

" cid , hum cid walo ko humesha apni emotions ke upar patthar keu. rakhna padta hai ? " the three more souls present on the back seat though and sighted .

purvi called the rest for back up and they went.. as soon as they caught the criminal others took him to the other van which came after as backup and abhijeet rushed to their qualies and daya behind him. now abhijeet saw his phone and found 10 missed calls.

...

...

...

he came rushing the hospital and went infront of the labour ward.. he came there and saw her parents waiting.. he was looking so messy and tired.. tarika ' s father removed his coat and made abhijeet wear that " tarika dar jayege ab khoon dekhke shayed.. dhak lo.. aur jake pehele dressing karewalo. " her father said understandiny.

abhijeet smiled sadly and said " main aplog jaise farista deserve. nahi karta hu. main..main mere duty ke liye ghar ka phone receive nahi kar paya , jabki meri patni pregnent hai . aur ap . ap mere fikar karrahe hai. pata nahi kounsa sukarm kia tha pichle janm mai jo ab " he paused and hugged her father when her mother also came and patted his head .daya wiped his tears and smiled.. abhijeet went infront of the door looked at her through the circle glass.. she moved her head in pain and her eyes met his. . a teardrop escaped both eyes. he assured her with a blink and she closed her eyes..

whole team already reached there.. after sometime the ward door got open and the sweet sound of crying reached their ears..

" congrats mr srivastava.. apke twin girls hue hai. ma aur bacche dono thik. hai. normal room mai shift karrahe hai. uske bad apsab mil sakte hai. excuse me. " the doctor said and moved out.

evdrybody relaxed and congratulated him .

after she was shifted everybody went to meet her and the babies.. when he entered inside tarika smiled looking at him.. he wiped his happy tears and went near the cuddle.. daya went behind him. grinning like a kid. they were his neice . his own neice. now nobody will. telll him " daya baccho ko samhalna cid walo ka kam nahi hai. "

abhijeet was looking at his princesses one scene flashed infront of his eyes when acp said to him while giving away shreya " dekho abhijeet hum cid officers hai.. humare zindegi mai. emotions ke liye koi jaga nahi. " and the scene when he gave away shreya keeping stone on his emotions. he saw daya who kneeled down and was playing with their. princess.. the whole team was watching with silent smile. some tears escaped tarika ' s eyes understanding what was going inside him.

" abhijeet.. " she called out softly and he looked at her.

" tumhari hi princess hai dono. goud mai nahi loge ? " she said softly..

abhijeet rubbed his eyes and picked up his world in his arms.. now he is feeling he won't let any single scrach be done on her. he looked at her with all his affections and kissed her forehead with all his love and sat beside tarika with her. daya took the other one and hold the tinny creature in his giant arms. . he didn't feel when his eyes got wet also.

daya came near the bed with her and looked at her parents smiling . abhijeet handed the. baby to tarika and took the 2nd from daya. the babies laughed showing their teethless mouth and tried to touch their parents face. tarika hold her tinny hand and kissed on it.

now everybody came and started to see the babies .

" waise nam keya socha meri potio ke liye.? " acp asked playing with his granddaughter while salukeh was playing with the other.. they handed the babies to their grand nany and father and looked at their parents who were thinking .

" kaynat.. humari kaynat ( world ) . " abhijeet said looking at one of his princess who was now in purvi ' s arms.

" aur roshni. himari zindegi humari ankho ke roshni. " tarika said looking at the other who was in shreya ' s arms..

" kaynat aur roshni. meri. sirf meri bhangi hai. sir isbar ap nahi bolsakte kuch han. " daya said and took both together in his arms which was enough big. to hold 4 babies together.

kaynat and roshni laughed showing no tooth and tried to touch his chin. .

...

...

...

" wow.. I'm... " a girl around 32 said and stopped unable to say further and hugged. another girl around 32 also wiped her tears and wiped her tears and hugged her back.

both girls were same to same with mistrious black eyes and hairs were curly . their eye had a colour of mix of black and brown , lips like rose pattles and face cut was the mixure of their parents.

" chacchu , mumma papa sach mai ek. dusreke liye hi. bane thaey na. isliye duniya ki peheli roshni bhi eksath dekha aur akhri roshni bhi.. " one girl said.

" han kayra beta.. ye bat toh hai " daya said wiping his own tears

" ab meri sawalo ka jawab migeya mujhe ki mumma aur papa ke astiya eksath keu bahaya apne. " other girl said.

" kaise na karta roshni beta. akhir mera boss aur bhabi ji ka wish jo tha. " he said smiling.

" kash 6 mahine pehele mumma papa wo mission mai nahi geye hote. toh. aj humare pas hote. " roshni said keeping her head on her sister's lap.

 **flashback of 6 month earlier ,**

" sir isbar hum use pakdenge hi. bas bohot bhag liya " a lady officer told the ACP.

" han **inspector** **kaynat..** bas isbar bhagne nahi denge jitna mushkil keu na ho aur jitna khatarnak keu na ho.

" sir forensic expert ka bhi zarurat hoge.. dr tarika ko le chale. " another lady office asked.

" nahi **dr** **roshni ,** dr tarika nahi jayege. " acp replied.

" keu acp sir ? ap mujhe janese mana keu karrahe hai? " a voice came from behind .

acp stood and found the mumbai forensic depertmemt head dr tarika. the acp again found a angry bird infront of him which made the acp stammer.

" ta..ta..ta..tarika yar samjho.. bohot khatra hai waha. aur.. ..

" toh? " tarika cut him " abhijeet main encounter kar sakti hu. please. jane do. kuch nahi hoga " tarika said to him.

" per tarika..

" abhijeettt.. " tarika said in a stern voice which made him shut

" ok . chalo " abhijeet said accepting defeat.

" yar abhijeet dono aj bhi waise ke waise hi ho. " daya said. and went from. there smiling .

kaynat and roshni looked. at their parents and hugged their mother together.

" apna puuraaa dheyan rakhna. " roshni said cutely.

" han han baby rakhungi. " tarika said kissing on their head.

" huh. kisiko papa. ka yad hi nahi hai. " abhijeet said loudly and made a face. they looked at him and hugged him too laughing .

...

...

...

" tarika was trying. to hide behind a bush and firing. suddenly her eyes caught that someone was targeting abhijeet . she tried to fire him but there was no bullet.

" shit. " escaped her mouth ..

here abhijeet saw daya on target. but his bullet was also empty. " damn. " he said

both got out from their hideplace and started running.. abhijeet pushed daya hard and tarika came at abhijeet ' s place . the replacing happened in a blink of eyes and two gunshots at the same time.. daya. was too much shocked to react.

when the enimies saw that two heads of two depertments of cid mumbai they fired 10 more bullets at them..

" mummmmaaaaaaaaa...pappaaaaaaaaa.. " two voices tore the deadly silence after the gunshot and criminals caught by other officerrs.

daya was lying still shocked.

the two princess of. their parents went to them running who were holding hands .

" be.. beta da..daya chchu ko bulao na thorasa. " abhijeet whispered .

" chachhuuuuuuu.. chacchu.. papa bularaha hai. " they both shouted which brought him In sense. he rushed to them and sat beside them..

" aye daya.. r..ro mat . m..mere..mere princess o ko koun..koun samhalega phir.. ha..han ? " abhijeet asked.

" nahi..nahi boss.. nahi. " daya said holding him.

" da..daya. " tarika ' s weak voice came.

" ta..tarika tum bhi. yar.. itna pagal koi hota. hai.? sath mai aya sath mai hi jana tha ? han ? ' daya asked crying bitterly .

tarika smiled and said " meri kaynat aur meri roshni ka zinmedari loge na ? " tarika asked.

" nahii. mummaa. papaa. aisa nahi kar sakte ap dono. " their crying voice encronched .

" sshhh.. rote. nahi. lao.. id..idhar lao. " abhijeet said and both hold their hands and kept them in daya ' s hands.. " mere bhai.. aj..ajse in dono ko. tu..tumhe samhalna hai. dekhke rakhna " abhijeet said.

" nahi boss. .. mat jao. " daya said crying bitterly.

" bulawa ageya re. jana toh padega re. chalta hu. " abhijeet said .

they both opened their free arms others. holding each other ' s . trio hugged them . other old officers who were crying far came running and embareced them.. "

as per daya promised both he mixed teir ash and floated it in ganga.

 **flashback ends.**

" boss maine apna vada nibhaya. yar ye tumne thik nahi kia.. har bar , har bar tumne . . tumne mere hisse ki goli khaya boss. aur jate wakt bhi. hmf bohot bure ho tum .. " daya said and crossed his arms looking at two bright star on sky. one star twinkled .

" ab ankh keu marrahe ho ? gande. " daya said and looked down.

" we miss you sooo much mumma papa. love you endless " the twin said together looking at. the two bright starts and those twinkled together.

...

...

...

 **they born together**

 **they play together**

 **they lived together**

 **they died together**

 **they were made for each other**

 **in the heaven , they were created together.**

 **THE END**

 **OF**

 **RAB NE BANA DI JODI.**

* * *

hey guys

so the journey of rab ne bana di jodi ends here. .

hope you liked it ?

finger crossed. hehe

 **ffantasticmaagi02 :** thank you ^-^ and thank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^

 **Pari :** thank. you soooo much ^-^ thank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^

 **Guddi abhirika fan :** thanks .. :) tthank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-

 **Mira : ^-^** hehe . is smily ki tarha innocent ?. ^-^ hehe.. thank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^

 **aditi :** thank. youuu.. ^-^ thank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^

 **abhirika mylove :** thanks . :) thank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^

 **Drizzle1640 :** thnaks.. :) thank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^

 **Sakshi :** thanks .. :) thank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^

 **abhisanchi :** but I wrote it on my idea.. :(

thanks. . :) thank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^

 **kavi chapter 23 . 17h ago**

 **very nice.**

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** thanks .. and thank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^

 **xxx :** hmm.. because these three alphabetes are not used in any normal conversation . ;p

thank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^ I will always wait for your response in upcoming stories. . plesse do come. :)

 **A.S Anjaana :** thanks.. :) and tthank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^.

 **km-fan :** now don't kill me for sudden end. . hehe :p love you so much. for your continious support. keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^ please jald se kuch socho na . pleaseee .

 **rapunzel 313 :** thank you sooooo much for your continuous support **.** keep supporting me in upcoming stories **. ^-^**

 **KamiKaze Black :** tthank you sooooo much for your continuous support . keep supporting me in upcoming stories . ^-^

...

...

...

guys ,. you all supported me very nicely ,. very cutely., very lovingly . love you sooo much guys .

love you all guys. keep supporting me in the future . ^-^


End file.
